Under Khione's inferno iceage
by Xxx WeSt Of ThE MoON xxX
Summary: sequel to stuck in apollo ipod.When our loveable heroes have been taken it's up for new heroes to save them but will they hit every hard and low notes. rated T for well you'll find out. WARNING MAY CONTAIN OOC AND OTHER STUFF.-THE THIRD AND FINAL BOOK (HELD BY THE FATES HANDS) IS NOW UP! :)
1. Zane meets Matues

***Zane***

Who the hell am I, you ask?

Zane Blackstone.

I've been on the run 2 weeks ago when I left my loving mother Jessie Blackstone and my stuck up- self centered jock brother Jason after the 45th attack I had that whole week. I could imagine the pain in my mother's eye as I left the 'goodbye letter' on her night stand and the joy Jason was probably filled with my departure. I've took 20 buses, hijacked 5 cars, and shadow traveled to escape threats of monsters and my chance to go to the safe haven called camp half-blood. but I had too many wounds to continue on so I stopped beside a few crates to clean off them and take a five minute break. I suddenly heard a noise to my left and I pounced down on the potential threat that hid behind a trash can in a dark alley in New Jersey as the rain poured down on us.

"If you don't kill me I promise not to kill you either Okay?" The voice muffled with fierceness as my body pinned down on her body.

"Get off of me now!" she demanded glaring up at me.

"Please I'm not gonna do anything-" Her blade was behind my neck as mine was near her throat. I got up in defeat raising my hands too.

"Are you a monster?" She said as I pulled her up from the ground. I gave her my best snarky and sarcastic smile.

"Try Zane Blackstone son of Hades" I pulled my hand out as an offer of truce. She smiled grudging and shooked my hand with her.

"Try Ellen Matues Daughter of Dionysus's or Apollo's " I could believe her being a daughter of Apollo because of long golden sun kissed blonde hair that framed her heart shaped face and sun kissed tan that looked very good with that 5'7 body frame but her as a daughter Dionysus well…

"Are you gonna stay here and gawk at me or are we gonna go inside because it's raining pretty hard" She blushed and giggled.

"Ummm, yeah there's a motel up the street come on and take this" I said as I pulled off my jacket and gave it to her forcefully after all the protest.

"Thanks, Not so bad for a Son of Hades or guy and all" She teased, smiling up at me as we walked across the street and to the motel inn.

"Thanks, you're not bad either" I said as we smiled walking in the building.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ellen's Pov*<strong>

Mother: Dead.

Brothers: Dead.

Sister: Dead.

My mind is engulfed with the living nightmare I witnessed 10 years ago in my old home. The screams and terror shoots through me as I virtually relive the horror. I toss and turn under the cheap motel sheets in distress until I bolt up in cold sweat breathing deeply in and out. I feel sweat trickle all down my body and my hair stick to my forehead and neck. My heart is racing, my lungs ace of exhaustion, and my throat and tongue is stained with a metallic taste like blood. I suddenly become aware of my surroundings and see a pair of hazel worried and curious eyes focused on me.

"Hay ummm are you alright?" Zane asked. I opened up mouth to reply to him but of course monsters interrupted us. Within blinking an eye, Zane tapped his necklace that transformed into a Stygian iron sword and grabbed my hand to run out of the room and into the hallway with a group of monsters trailing behind us. We ran down a stair case and on the dirty street and People. When a few monsters would catch up to us Zane would slash at them with their swords. 30 blocks later Zane stabbed his sword into the ground making it suddenly cause an earthquake to raise skeleton. They rose from the cracked of the ground and attacked the monsters as Zane passed out on the ground. Now I could've simply just left him there and save me or pick him up and take him out of harms way. Since I didn't have the heart to do the first option, I dropped low and slung him over my shoulder running at a bus stop 20 blocks away.

* * *

><p><strong>*Zane* <strong>

The smell of a Mc. Donald's Big Mac jolts me awake in the living world again. I hear some one giggle beside me in a bus seat. I look up from some shades and my hoodie at Ellen.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty" She sung (perfectly, convincing me more of being Apollo's Daughter) holding up a white paper bag with a famous yellow letter M. My stomach barked at me and my mouth watered as she handed me the bag.

"You saved me" I said, thoughtlessly through a mouthful of food which I washed down with a coke. She looked up at me smiling in the sun brightly that cracked through the windows. She yawned stretching and leaned against the bus's wall closing her eyes dozing.

"What are trustworthy friends for, right?" I don't know how long it took me to stop smiling like an idiot after she said that. Half way through the drive, Ellen head ended up on my shoulder which I let her sleep and cuddle against the rest of the way. After that we ended up in the outskirts of corning, New York were we rented motels, planned, and had a great time for a week before we went to camp Half-Blood where we faced many issues that needed attention to.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**I know its short but relax there's more! Wow I really can't thank GOD1801 for submitting these two characters to death. Okay I just wanted to add that I'm going to start of the sequel with some of the new heroes in this story then come back to the competition and issues. Oh goodness there is a lot of things to come and that might shock you. **


	2. Adventures with Kiyoko & Dane

***K****iyoko***

"All aboard for flight 230 Albany, New York departures" Some one yells from a large intercom to announce to everyone in the Newport, Rhode Island international air port. I feel Jin tighten her grip and pull me into a bone crushing hug. I wrap my arms around her not wanting to let go.

"You got everything, Kiko?" Jin muffles against my hair which she rubs thoughtfully. I nod letting go and Looking at her through tearful eyes with my book bag slung over my shoulder and two carry on. She leaned down and kissed my fore head.

"It's for the best really, I love you and I will miss you so much." She smiled with tearful eyes, too.

"I love you, too. I'll speak to you soon if I can" I chocked out, if only my father was her to see how weak am right now. I hugged her good bye, let go only turning back to wave Jin goodbye, and got on the plane. After putting away everything away I grabbed my white iPod and shoved the ear plugs in my ears as hot bitter tears fall down my cheeks while watching the plane lift off.

_**I've been working hard so long  
>Seems like pain has been my only friend<br>My fragile heart's been done so wrong  
>I wondered if I'd ever heal again<strong>_

Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<p>

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me  
>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<br>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking  
>I know I can make it today my life begins<p>

I thoughtfully rubbed my left ear and drift off sleepily remembering the past that is a stormy chapter in my life.

* * *

><p>…<em>Flash back…<em>

_Ever since I was born my father, Akihiro Ortiz, showed his displeasure of me being his daughter. Every time I cried he'd hit me very hard and shout out a million strings of Portuguese curses. He always yelled how he never wanted a useless stupid girl from his precious bloodline, just 2 strong boys to carry on his name. By some cruel faith he received one son a year after I was born and named him __Atsushi Ortiz and 3 years later he had another named Daisuke Ortiz__ both born from my hooker babysitter/maid who died from giving child birth to Daisuke. Since my father loved his 'Precious' boys so much he decided to take his anger out on me by beating me in front of the boys. Since my step brother's mother died I had to fill in her shoes and do all the work around the house. Whenever I did something wrong I would be punished in many cruel ways and I always called for my bothers for help that never came._

_At age 7, my father met a beautiful woman (that looked exactly like Lucy Liu) named Jin and they we're getting married. I blessed to have some like her around because she saved me a lot when father beat me, when Atsushi tried to take advantage of me, and a million other things for the past 6 months since she was married to him. My father lost interest in her because of how much she liked me and they got a divorce whiched caused her to move out._

_A few weeks later I was sitting on the porch steps when bam! out of nowhere a crazy looking cab with the gray sisters written on side hit Daisuke causing him to fall on the ground crying out for help, From me. I didn't move a single muscle as I sat there and smile watching him suffer what I have these few seven years. My father came home an hour later to find him there on the ground almost dying and drove him to the hospital with Atsushi._

_I was cooking dinner for myself when he walked through the kitchen caring a bamboo stick. He swung very hard and caused a searing pain to __that went diagonal from my right shoulder to my left waist. I heard the bamboo dropped on the floor as he ran to grip my head in anger and dragged me into my room yelling_

"_Little bit, você está indo ser tão triste quando eu voltar!" He throwed me into the bed frame and left me to cry after he slammed my and the front door. As soon as he left I packed everything I needed and ranaway to Jin's parents house and Jin was there, thank god and she took me under her wing. She was so angry of what my stupid father did that she was going to go kill him. But I told her no and we moved to Rhode Island with her parents and I lived a remotely public school free life._

_On my 16th birthday I was celebrating it until my Mother came to wish me the best birthday and that I needed to to go to Camp Halfblood to train and fufill a destiny._

_...End of Flash back..._

* * *

><p>The plane arrives in New York City and I hastily get off the plane but as I get to the exit I see a guy in a trench coat stalking me. I fiddle with my ring on my left ring finger that really transforms into a celestial bronze 2ft sword with a silver hilt with a cloudy gray and a dark blue swirl design that people can't help but stare at, which gives me a fatal lethal advantage.<p>

I walked out side to the back of garbage bin place to ambush my attacker who came charging at me with its massive body. A Giant. I heard a shuffling far off some where to my right. _Make that 2 giants _I thought.

I raised my sword and attack the one on the right. I slashed at its stomach and punched its eye. It put its hand around me and picked me up and I drove my sword in the giant's hand it immediately let me go. I fell to the floor, hard and winced.

"Look out! Duck!" Some one yelled as I got up slowly to drop down before my head was chopped of with an axe and blew up in gold dust. I looked behind me to see a guy with shaggy messy dirty blonde hair and dark brown whistled and smiled deeply at me.

"They said I had to pick a girl but not a sexy babe" I rolled my eyes and felt on guard as the next giant tried to tackle me but tackled the unknown guy. I took the opportunity to slash the giants back to be only punched by the freaking thing and fly into the wall.

"Ah você foder com a menina errada!" I yelled in portguese. I got up and ran to the giant to be hit by golden dust and trip over something and landing on top of the blonde haired guy.

"Woow! I don't even know you're name and we are already moving to second base." He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist making me scowl and push him away yell at him.

"burro estúpido" I walked over to where I dropped my stuff and walked off with chasing behind me.

"My name is Dane Holmes son of Hermes, and you are?"

"Not intrested get lost" I said firmly.

"Intresting" He said "But I can't do that" I stopped in the middle of the side walk.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know were you are going, Honey" He said being absoltely right. I cursed under my breath.

"Well come on trust me I won't hurt you" He said making me look up in shock at his out strecthed. If only new how deep that was...

"Trust you? no thanks" I said a little too harsh with my arms folded. He shrugged and put his hands in his pocket walking off in the other direction a little sad.

"Hay where are you going?" I yellled and he stopped to look back at me with a smile across his face.

"In the right direction, Mrs. Sexy unknown lady. "

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_**Thanks **_**Beautifulsapphiregoddess**** for submitting Kiyoko Ortiz and ****Capilla007**** for submitting Dane Holmes.**


	3. Lilly asher and bff enimes

**October 18, 2011**

**8:45**

* * *

><p><strong>*Lilly Asher*<strong>

"1 2 3 4… 5, 6, Stop!" Madam exclaims in fury with her deep Russian accent as her heels quickly click against the wooden polished floors towards the radio that momentarily filled the room with Swan Lake Waltz by the spectacular famous Tchaikovsky until she cuts it of by stabbing the stop button on the radio with her boney left index finger. A couple of girls sigh out of a crow's positions and out of the disappointment of not satisfying our instructor again for the 100th time.

"Girls, Girls, Girls" Madam tsked at us in disapproval. "Some of you're toes aren't pointed straight, some of you are slacking, others are not focusing or putting your сердце и душа in what you're doing" She said holding up her cane in exaggeration as high as her ego, looking like the spitting image as Madam Gorski in the movie sucker punch.

"Here at Clarion Ladies Academy division of dance we help reach students' full potential and passion but students with none of those two, eh qualities… we don't really keep" there was a certain edge of coldness to her voice when she was talking towards the end that gave me goosebumps. "Now stand up! And practice while I go to front office" She exclaimed once again lifting her hands towards the sky as she walked to the radio to play the tune once more. A group of Girls ended up groaning in pain and tiredness.

"Come on Beotches! Quick being weaklings like Mrs. Ashes over their" Amber Wayne said being her over headed cocky hormonal girl she is. Luckily my two best friends Rachel 'Rhey' Green and Penelope 'Penley' Smith were not having her BS today.

"Back off, Hannah Woetana bag the stage is not big enough for your huge stupid fat ego" Rhey hissed at Amber causing only her smile to lift up in cruel false amusement.

"You're the one to talk Misses daddy's big mistake!" I winced at that because we all knew Rhey father's never had time for her when he was 'to busy' to come to her solo performances and how the maids hosted a parents/teachers/students (PTSA) event. Amber had just hit a sore spot and cross the line, dising Rhey was one thing but crossing the family line was another.

"You Stupid ass git" Penly spat at her in fury with her British accent. "That's her family you're dising!" Amber held up her free hand moving her fingers up and down making the chatter box sign.

"God, just shut up you old wanker!" I had no idea what she said in her fake British tone but Penly understood just fine because she tried to rip her eyes out until Rhey and I held her back afraid that she might repeat the same incident with the last girl Scarlett- you see she kinda of ended up in the hospital in a coma.

What was beyond my amazement was the fact how my 5'3 and Rhey's 5'4 body frame was restricting Penly's 5'9 ft body frame from murdering and stomping down on Amber's screaming 5'2 body frame. I felt a group of girls help me contain her but then a weird thing happened.

The popular new girl Autumn Rayne jumped between the two girls putting both of her hands on their shoulders and looking at them in the eyes.

"You guys! Please don't fight there's no reason so Stop" As soon as she said stop the two of them did and Rhay looked at me as I copied her.

_She's a freaking charmspeaker! _We thought in unison. I was about to interrogate autumn until Madam. Gorinthsky returned restoring order from the anarchy that just unfolded a few minute ago.

"Back in your places… and 1, 2, 3, 4" She ordered us girls dressed in gray and black ballet clothes ensembles to flutter and mope around to rehearse…again!

…4 hours and 20 minutes later

"You are all dismissed I must see more improvement!" Madam. Gorinthsky demanded as she left before all of cleared out.

"You heard that Miss Green!" Amber called out as at Rhay we departed in separate directions in the hallway. Penly and I instantly flung our arms out to stop Rhay from killing Amber (whose friends copied our body language).

"You shut it you home wrecking horse!" Rhay shouted at Amber that sparked with new anger.

"I'll kill you! I swear" She shouted as she walked father away.

"What did you say you're gonna do" Penly raged letting go and stalked towards her direction. Uh Oh!

"I like to see you try you cocky woe!" Rhay yelled as she fighted me to get to Amber. I was saved when I saw Autumns 5'3body frame drag Penly's body back across the lawn and to the changing/lockers rooms.

"Relax!" Autumn said softly in a compassionate tone.

Instantly I felt the whole room relax, even I felt temporarily remotely calm. After becoming friends with Autumn and just hanging out we left the locker rooms and walked out arm in arm.

Autumn was wearing a flowy sunny yellow spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of white skinny jeans and yellow sandals that had the same honey gold rhinestones as her earings, which highlighted her emerald green eyes.

Penley was sporting her Emo skateboarder look that included hersignature black aviator leather jacket that went over an I heart Logan Lerman and boys shirt (100% true), neon green converse, dark skinny jeans and purple framed aviator sunglasses that rested on top of her long bleached blonde red and copper streaked hair that she wore straight and undone since we were not in class. Her grey eyes were perfectly lined with black eyeliner and her eyeshadow was red and brown.

Rhay wore her long silky black hair out of its usual pony tail pony tail that fell against her green V- neck short sleeved T shirt that said "Black is the new green" and black ripped baby pin skinny jeans. She was wearing a pair of white converse boots that matched perfectly with her jacket. With the help from Penley, Rhay had some eyeliner that was amazingly the same color as her dark brown eyes. **  
><strong>And last but not least me. My wild crazy honey blonde curls were tamed in a pony tail. I wore my favorite pair of neon orange Sperrys with my hot pink skinny jeans and yellow V-neck that had Silver Stars splayed across it. I wore no make up around my eyes to attraction the color of my iron gray eyes like Penly suggested (demanded more like) to me.

Suddenly Autumn jerked us all into a halt before she hit head in shame.

"I'm such an idiot! I left my bag in the locker room" She exclaimed "You guys go on with out me I'll catch up with you"

"No that's fine I'll go with you and you two wait here" Penly said walking in her tow across the lawn. After several seconds later Rhay said "How are we going to tell Autumn?"

"Tell Autumn what?" I asked confused

"That she's a demigod!" Rhay exclaimed in a duh tone. We heard a cough beside us so we turned around to see Penley shocked and Autumn looked at us like I was crazy before we could say anything a Cyclops and hell hound chased after us all screaming for ways to survive. But that Amber haired demon joined us defending us.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **

**I wanna say I love you all and I can't wait for this story to continue on more.**

**Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg****: Lol I love you're comments. I can't wait to bring you're characters into the chapters. **

**CharkO****: thank you sooo much! **

**Theminotaur'shorn****: let me start off by just saying I'm very so sorry for hurting or disrespecting you (NO SARCASM). THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE! **

**GleekPJOFreak****: I'll update again soon and excited for Andy, Hailey, and Adam! **


	4. Amber Waynes troubles

**October 18, 2011**

**4:35**

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber W.*<strong>

So I was ditching my puny mortal 'friends' to go meet with the best music producers in 1 minute but guess what happened. I saw those 3 bitches plus Autumn getting attacked by two monsters. So I stopped to think about my options help those girls from dying and go back to camp or just let them handle it and go meet the producers.

My blade hit the hell hound in its butt and the second one entered its heart. Yes, I picked the first option because I didn't want them to have all the glory plus I wanted to see them brawl with gratitude.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wayne?" I heard Rhay yelled, clearly pissed off from our practice. We were all slashing and stabbing at the beast. The mother flukers' skin was so damn thick like metal.

"I'm saving yours, Asher's', Rayne's and Smith's ass, that's what" I yelled starting to sweat more in my hot new celeb outfit that Britney spears wore in her music video (that I wrote and produce btw) I wanna go. We kept arguing until Autumn yelled

"Shut up! **We can do it don't give up**" I felt some strength build in me and the others as we fought the thing harder. I heard the sound of a sword swung and decapitate something. The Cyclops head dropped to the floor along with its body that went up in golden smoke. When the ashy misty powder disperse an Asian looking caramel brown haired girl with almost clear blue eyes and a hot shaggy messy dirty blonde haired guy with cark brown eyes stood there looking at us. The blonde haired guy smiled at us then the girl beside him.

"Well today must be my lucky day! I get to have 6 babes all to myself!" The girl beside him scolded and rolled her eyes.

"What ever!" Penley said in amusement with a smirk. "Who are you two?"

"Awww how romantic the old wanker finds love" I muttered.

"Yes, No we can find you a hobo for a hob knocker like you Amber!"

Penley shot back cheerier. I let it slide for now.

"I'm Dane Holmes son of Hermes and this sexy warrior babe is-" the dirty blonde hair guy (Dane) was saying charmingly until the Asian girl interrupted in her Portuguese accent him while smilingly.

"Kiyko Ortiz"

"Nice to know Kiko, I'm Amber Wayne" I said ignoring Kiyko and focusing on Dane.

"I said Kiyko" Kiyko said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I wavered.

"Don't mind the Amber bitch, I'm Rachel Green Daughter of Demeter but call me Rhay" Rhay said shaking there hands.

"I'm Autumn Rayne Daughter of Aphrodite" Autumn said shyly smiling. Rhay turned around to look back at Autumn.

"So you knew you were a demigod?" She yelled in rage but irony.

"Pretty much" Autumn answered.

"Un fuggin believable" She screamed in laughter.

"Well I'm Penelope Avery Smith Daughter of Poseidon but call me Penley" Penley said in her accent that I envied secretly along with her charms.

"Well now that we all know each other let's get out of here before we get arrested."I said just as the police siren started to scream down the street.

"Agreed" they all yelled as we ran to a greyhound bus stop that was 20 miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lily*<strong>

"So are all five you supermodels or what?" Dane said after waiting a while for the bus.

"Ummm No we're ballerinas" I said.

"So hot" Dane exclaimed thoughtfully aloud, the grey hound pulled up

In front of us and we quickly got on. As we aboard the bus I see a girl blonde sun kissed girl and a raven midnight hair boy sit closely beside each other in the back. The boy looks speciously at us while the girl looks out the window until the muttered something for her to meet my eyes. I immediately looked away as I sat a seat away from them with Autumn. Penly sat with Rhay in front of us, Amber sat in the aisle right next with them, and Kiyko and Dane sat with each other in the aisle next to us. I felt an evil chill hostage the air as 6 rainbow suited business looking men walked on the bus with grim faces after driving 60 miles. A baby started to cry as the bus started to smoke up.

"Alright everyone off the bus" the chubby balding professional dressed bus diver hollered to the remaining few of us. Suddenly the Business man with a red suit pulled out a gun and glided it around the bus but stopped at me staring.

"Everyone but the girl and her companies and two kids in the back get off" He shouted in a Russian accent. "NOW!" he blurted when nobody moved out shock and they ran and screamed their heads off.

"Mortal" Amber huffed making me wants to slap her for making fun at them in a fatal position.

"Well, well, well what's this we have here? Demigods" The red man mused when every one left except his colorful copy cats with his gun steady on me.

"The Gay misfits rejected rainbow crew?"Dane yelled

"Hay Do not bring sexual orientation in this" Penley demanded offensively.

"It's called freedom of speech! Tila tequila" Amber stated. Penley was about to jump over Rhay's grip.

"YOU guys this is really not the time to kill each other!" I screamed and they stayed seated.

"You all are entertaining too bad my master said I need to kill you" The red man sighed and then shot off the gun by pulling the trigger.

The bullet was about to insert my head but a sword deflected it. I looked up to see Kiyko hover over me with her sword in shock. She launched her way to the front flipping in the air to slice off the man's head in lightning speed. She went into combat and killed a guy in a green suit. She paused to puff out a few lose strands of hair and yell at us.

"Hay um instead of sitting their how about you get you're asses up and help me!" Penly jumped up from the seat with her dagger in hand and slashed at the man in orange they punched and kicked each other. The orange guy kicked Penly's gut and punched her jaw. She stops fighting to wipe her hand over her mouth to find blood. She spit it out and smiled so menacingly the man looked like he was gonna drop a stink bomb in his pants and cry for mommy. Penley grabbed both side of his heads and smashed hers against his face. The man dropped to the floor but she wasn't done she slapped the crap out of him about 5 times, cut him, and then dropped him to the ground to kick him. Rhay was fighting a guy in a purple suit with me and autumn as Amber, Dane, and Kiyko fought a man in blue. The unknown boy and girl fought off the guys in green and yellow suits. Suddenly the boy raised the sword as he said enough.

"Respected servants attack now!" He stabbed the bus and a bunch of skeletons busted out of the mark and attacked the villains. The boy grabbed the girls' hand and started running off the bus after he told us

"Get off the bus now!" we all ran out off the vehicle as it exploded sending the impact to launch us into the air above clouds. The boy looked weakened but still was toughening it out while the rest of us we're screaming as we were about to fall from 50 feet in the air and become pancakes.

"UMMM THIS WOULD BE A GREAT TIME FOR SOME TO SAVE US!" Rhay yelled in a fearful angered tone.

"Okay everyone prepare to be ready for safety or death" Amber yelled as she tucked in her arms falling faster and making us scream more about 10 feet later she opened up her arms and we feel in mid air on an invisible force?

"What the Hell?" Dane screamed after everyone groaned.

"Are we dead?" Penley moaned as she dusted herself off and stood on the thing.

"No" the boy groaned as her clung onto the supportive girl.

"Not yet!" Rhay said in a hoarse voice.

"If that's a thank you I'll accept it" Amber said in a smug tone with a smile to match.

"So you're a Daughter of Zeus?"Autumn said in wonder.

"Duh" Amber said flipping away few locks of straight amber brown hair and rolling away her eyes.

"Well that explains" Penley said in a half amused and sarcastic tone.

Amber faced her in anger.

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that's why I must hate you, you over cocky power hungry ass!" Here we go. Amber tackled her but Penly just grabbed her hair and they started to epically fist chick fight in the air.

"This would be sooo hot if I wasn't falling to my death!" Dane said in an awestruck and fearful tone. We were once again screaming as we were falling closer to the ground. Rhay held out her hand and the ground quickly sprouted out vines and made a huge basket. We fell into it and sighed out of relief. The girls started to still fight until Autumn stood between them and yelled.

"**STOP FIGHTING! NOW! WE ALL ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO BUT THANK THE GODS RHAY IS A DAUGHTER OF DEMETER OR WE WOULD'VE BEEN SCREWED! NOW BOTH OF YOU KISS EACH OTHERS ASSES" **

All of us we're scared because Autumn hadn't screamed or became mad at all through this whole venture or ever. Amber started to kneel over Penley's butt with her lips puckered lips up like a fish until Autumn screamed.

"NOT Really! Don't do that. Damn charmspeaker"

"Awww" Dane complained earning a smack from Kiyko as Rachel laughed out loud. Penley and Amber walked away from each other and glared at each other in hatered knowing they had uncompleted business.

"So how do we get to camp?"Kiyko asked. The raven haired boy stood as the sun kissed hair girl hold his hand for support.

"You'll catch me if I fall, right?" He whispered.

"Always" She whispered back smiling.

"Okay, everyone grab hands!" He stated louder.

"Why I'm not going anywhere with two people I don't know" Amber hissed. The sun kissed girl spoke in an angelic voice as the boy beside her sighed.

"My name is Ellen Matues and this guy right next to me is Zane Blackstone"

"Son of Hades" Zane added in a warily tone. "Now grab hands so I can shadow travel us!" He said as the rest of linked with each other. Amber hesitated and then we all where in front of a Pine cone tree as we exited out of the nightmarish black abyss. Zane fainted in Ellen's arms as she (promised) caught him.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Now please tells us why or why not should kill you from where you stand!" A girl with a steel Kantana pointed at my neck. Her blue- green eyes full of curiosity, determination, and fierceness while her single braided side swept braid with silver streaks blew in the wind.

"We're dead" Dane gulped.

"YOU" Amber yelled in rage for the millionth time today at the girl.

"Amber Wayne so we meet again. Do you remember what I said if I meet you again and what I would do?"Amber paled

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Well that was something.**

**Shout outs:**

**GleekPJOFreak : Lmao! Irk, I updated! I really am happy you can't wait for them too**

**God1801: Thank you! for everything**

**movies798 : Glad you liked it and there's always more where that came from.**


	5. Meet Ana

***Ana Greene***

I was in the massive Californian woods that loomed near my quite lake house and neighbor hood, practicing my archery with Marmou (my black peregrine falcon) and Rolf & Vilks (My two white wolves) watching my every move. I was so in the zone and focused until some one shouted aloud.

"Hay, Annie!" I was so shock I turned around with the notched arrow I that was suppose to hit bull's-eyes and launched it at the world's greatest dad in the world: Carson Greene. I swear he screamed like a girl as the arrow's sharp head pierced his rump.

"DAD" I said half amused and serious. I really hated it when he calls me Annie! If anybody else wanted to call me something different they should call me by my middle name or Ana.

I give him a hand but as soon as he placed his hand on mine he pulled me down and fought with me showing me it was to start training. My faithful pets made sounds of protest at the behavior but I mentally told them to back off.

My father and I through each other martial arts move that involved: the monkey fist, the drunken master, enter the dragon, Shaolin temple, and my favorite, the flying dragon. We battle with each other until I won by having a blade at his neck and him flat on his back.

"Well done my little Apple pie" My father chuckled as we got off from the ground. A giggle escaped my lips as my pets stabbed and licked at my face affectionately. I soothed them by patting and rubbing them as I demand yelling at my dad.

"I thought I told you not to call me Annie!"

"And I thought I told you not to cause mayhem with your crew and brothers at old man Jenkins yard, young lady" I blushed as he caught me and played innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about my dear loving forgiving daddy"

"Uh- huh whatever, say where are they anyway" He said referring to my 'crew' aka my friends.

"Jade and Kelly are in Seattle at some family reunion, Hailey is saving some animals in the Everglades with her Uncle Jim's house, and Michael is on a double date with some girls from the cheerleading squad and the football star quarter back. I think my dear loveable brothers are inside wasting brain cells while poor Susanna is baking something delicious and chocolate."

"Well then let's go in and check on my lovely pregnant wife and your brothers Justin and Travis" He said cheerfully and grabbed my hand as we walked towards to the house.

"Bro, I was about to win but your fat butt just had to drop a stink bomb like that! God" Justin chuckled as he waved his red baseball cap to prevent the toxic gas from entering his lungs.

"Shut up you, cheesy phobia addict nerd squealer!" and that got them started to wrestle against each other on the rug. My step mother dropped the wisp she had in her hands and marched towards the two 14 year old boys.

"Boys!" she yelled for the third time with much more effect and suddenly the sound of water falling on the ground filled the air. Susanna held her stomach in pain and alarm with wide eyes.

"Oh dear, Carson! She's coming" oh crap this wasn't the right time! I screamed in my head.

"Who's coming? Darling" My father said oblivious and alarmed with her.

"THE BABY Mary!" she screamed out with pain.

"Oh Shit!" my dad said fainting and I rolled my eyes as I went into command mode.

"Travis put your shoe on dad's face and make him drive, Justin get the bags and Susana come with me to the car quickly" I demanded as everyone followed.

"Stay calm honey you can do this just breathe!" My dad said as he drove like a mad man. Susanna gripped his arm until it became a deep purple.

"You push a watermelon through your hot dog and breathe calmly then tell me how it goes hot shot! Drive" she screamed. My dad didn't need to be told twice because a Spynx and Hell hound came behind the car. I grabbed the gun under the seat and shot both as my pets came from no where to act. I look back to my family smiling at me through tearful gazes.

"None of that mess. I always comeback I love you guys and give my regards!" I said heartful before I jumped out the car. The claws of the Spynx scraped both of my wrists as I ran away shooting arrows at its feathered neck.

"Come here Daughter of the Moon" The Spynx cried trying to still kill me.

"Shut up you over sized infected looking fat chicken!" I yelled at it. I stuck to arrows in its eyes as I ran up and stabbed its back in mid-air and dropped to the ground and get back up to run away.

Marmou cried out a loud ear splitting cry as he attacked the wings of the Spynx. The Hellhound turned to ash as it left stains on Rolf's & Vilks's pure white muzzles. We paused congratulating each other on our kills.

"_Magnificent job master" my pets commentated with me telepathically._

"Well done to you guys too I am so proud" I whispered to them before fainting from the poison on the Spynx claws and I heard my mother say.

"As am I she, now rest my dear daughter"

* * *

><p>O..O<p>

* * *

><p>So back to the present, fast forwarding to that Wayne bitch!<p>

I was on patrol in the tree next to Ladon watching out for danger when I saw them come out of a portal. I gave my mothers hunters to attack without force. I saw a dark raven haired boy fainted in a sun kissed blonde angelic girl arms as I walked up and said to the group of teen with my Katana blade stuck out at the iron grey eyed and blonde hair girl

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Now please tells us why or why not should kill you from where you stand!"

"We're dead" A dirty blonde hair guy gulped making the caramel colored hair Asian looking girl roll her eyes. Then that the 'it' had to say something.

"YOU" She yelling in an outraged tone the nerve! I turned my blade and the gun on the Amber Wayne girl with the same anger at her

"Amber Wayne so we meet again. Do you remember what I said if I see you again and what I would do?"Amber paled as I hissed out the words glaring intensively with her ready to take revenge.

"STAND GROUND!" I heard some one order making be to turn around in outrage to through a death glare then turn back to clock the trigger.

"NO!" I yelled at my mother in her child form. I'm disbelieving how she can ask me to stop killing this beast.

"I said stop now!" Artemis yelled in rage and fear.

"And I said NO!"I yelled back.

"ANA ZOE GREENE! As your mother I command you to stop now!" I pulled back the gun along with the sword as I turned around angry.

"You've got to be kidding me" I stalked off towards my cabin after I shot a bullet near her right arm with the image of her as the murderess she is.

After a few hours later, my mother comes in with the look and arms crossed.

"You know why I did it!" I yelled

"But you should have not done it! You need to control yourself!"

"You know what save the whole speech thing, okay"

"Fine!" She said marching halfway out the door before I yelled

"Wait"

"Yes" before I said anything I busted into tears in her arms as I recalled the pain of it all. When I stopped I whispered

"I love you, mom"

"I love you too" She kissed my forehead and tucked me into bed with a big smile on my face and my pets snuggled against me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thanks Hunter of Artemis 11 thanks for submitting Ana Greene I hope you didn't mind I gave her Zoe as middle name. **

**GleekPJOFreak: I updated! Lmao**

**God1801: Aawww shucks don't make me blush… I'm a guy though… Lol Jk**

**movies798: Hell yea she saved them! **

**Okay so after the next chapter I think I'll start getting back to the gods and start the ball. Anyone notices how soft Artemis was don't worry she'll be back to herself. **


	6. InTrOdUCiNg you find out

*******Chloe Michelle Anderson***

I sit up against a cold stone wall like a caged animal recalling the place I was at a month ago when I was free. I used live by Manhattan, Brooklyn beach in an upstairs loft above my mother's music store called (by her name) Bridget's. I slept in a room right next to my adopted siblings Abby and Michael.

* * *

><p><em>One night I was sleeping under a sea full of my blankets in my king sized bed drowning away in the lyrics of Avril Lavigne's song I'm with you until I heard a crashing and glass shattering sound from downstairs. I slowly got up and put on my gray ankle length combat boots. I grabbed the knife that I always kept under my pillow and went down stairs as quite as a mouse. The whole store was pitched black until I turned on the lights. Everything looked normal except for the triangular gap that was on the front windows glass. I heard the sound of a broken wood being smashed against something.<em>

"_Whose there?" I yelled prepared to take on some crazy crack head or extremely drunk person. I flipped and kicked some slimy beast before its blade pierced my heart. It hissed at me and tried to kill me with its double headed axe._

"_Prepare to die you silly little girl buy the hands of a superior __dracaena"__ the ugly she-faced demon hissed on every word with an s in it. She charged at me and tried to slice me in half with her blade. I heard a whole bunch of other sounds circulate around me and I saw a white wolf pounce my attacker, decapitating it inn a million bits. I was paralyzed when the wolf stood 5 steps in front of me staring. _

"_Hunter is there anymore?" I heard some one scream after stepping on a shatter piece. The wolf stood there with its eyes still trained on me._

"_Hunter!" some screamed with more fear and worry. The wolf gave out something that sounded like a sigh and started to grow limbs, a torso, hands, legs, and arms. The wolf was replaced by a boy with red eyes and pale icy blonde hair._

"_No there's no more of them" The guy said still staring at me in his boxers. He took a step forward as I backed away and stopped looking at each other. _

"_You saved me" I uncontrollably said in a thankful tone. _

"_Wasn't the first time I did" I thought I heard him mumble but I didn't get to ask because a pissed off red haired rainbow eyed girl and a blacked hair boy with the same eye color wearing an aviator jacket. _

"_What the hell I called you-"the girl fumed but the boy in black raised his hand and interrupted._

"_We have no time for this Indie!" he said referring to the red hair girl "We all need to get out of here now" _

"_Don't interrupt me Nico" Indie hissed at the guy in black. _

"_Don't push me!" he shot back but hunter got between them and looked at them._

"_Stop!" he commanded and they crossed there arms and looked the other way. He looked at me then said._

"_You have to go-"_

"_To Camp Half-Blood" I said bitter because I had to leave my home and family._

"_Yea" he said._

"_Let me go upstairs and get my stuff" I sighed and walked up the metal stair cases very quietly. I walked into my room and grabbed the purple I love Avril Lavigne bag and said goodbye to my mother and siblings._

_I walked down stairs and see my saviors all captured with blades at their throats. _

_An icy pale woman was surrounded by snow and dressed in all white standed in the middle of all of them._

"_Ah so this is the Chloe that the Son of Lycos and Hecate went to all the trouble of finding" She said smiling coldly in a cold tone. My eyes darted towards Hunter who met my eyes."Amazing your hair doesn't happen to be naturally that color, right" she said gesturing to the silver streaks that clashed with my wild wind blown gold curls._

"_No I dyed it" I answered in confusion._

"_Interesting so do you remember the future?" She asked._

"_The what? No! I barely no what I'm having for dinner tomorrow" I answered again with much more confusion._

"_Hmmm Not what I wanted to hear" She said darkly still with a cold smile._

"_Take the Boy and his twin leave the son of Hades!" I felt some one grasped me and I started to scream and kick away for freedom. That's when all hell (or Hades whichever the heck you prefer) broke lose. Nico was trying to save us but we disappeared into a cloud of mist. I Indie scream out in pain and Hunter yelling string of curses and screaming out her and my name._

"_HUNTER" I cried as I caught a glimpse of him and tried to fight back. He shifted into a wolf and they shocked him at least with thousand voltages. He barked out and then whimpered back into a human. _

"_Hunter" I screamed as they caught me and through me in a cell. I ran to the bar as he crawled towards the bars. I slipped my hands through them and ran my fingers frantically through his hair and cheeks as he mirrored me and my movement. _

"_Remember it. I'll never leave you here I promise to get us out of this hell whole if it's the last damn thing I do" He croaked and then pulled my face and lips towards him. My whole body was on blissful fire and I eventually got over the shock of him kissing me shutting my eyes. I blacked out when something hit my forehead and the unspoken question in my head. _

"_**Remember What?" **_

* * *

><p>I give out a sigh an "ugh" and stretch cracking a few muscles and bones.<p>

"Excuse, Sir" I said to the chairman that was guarding me.

"What, Blondie" He said annoyed, like he was doing anything and Blondie? Oh hell yea it's on!

"I have to go tinkle in the little ladies room" I said giving him a little babyish girly voice looking with wide innocent Ocean blue eyes.

"There's one in your cell"

"But there's stuff in it which needs to be empty. Can you take a look please?" The man sighed, barked at me to stay back which I did, and entered the cell.

"I don't see-" he started to say but quite once I opened my mouth and started to sing a few notes.

"_Listen to my voice as soft as the wind,_

_Listen to my voice and let me in _

_Let me be free and run away from your_ _sins_"

The guard fell to the ground and I ran away with the keys. I ran through a couple of halls and rooms.

"Chloe?" I heard and turned around to be kissed by familiar lips.

"Hunter" I said and we grabbed hands to run away once the alarms sounded and guards came.

* * *

><p><strong>(Let's get back to them later…) <strong>

**O… Camp Half-Blood… O **

***3****rd**** person* **

All the Olympian Gods were sitting in their respectful places in the godly cabin that was next to the Big House.

"We all need to stop mourning and Do something!" Poseidon said.

"Yes while we try and risk more of our children's life!" Athena shouted back in anger "Where's the logic in that?"

"Where indeed" Apollo said as he stood up and walked away from the door frame he was slouching back on.

"This is gonna be good" Ares and Hades said rolling and glaring their eyes at each other.

"Yes Athena does seem to be right-"Apollo said.

"As always" Artemis coughed.

"But she also wrong, if we don't take action now then it's still going to get worst and Percy is gone and his friends are in the infirmary with a coma and kidnapped" Apollo continued ignoring his twin.

"So what do we think we should do then?" Zeus said curiously

"We get new heroes! Duh" Apollo and Aphrodite said.

"Are you serious?" They all said.

"Hell yeah he is!" Indie said coming into view form a dark corner.

"Ms. West-Redgrave you shouldn't be-"Chiron alarmingly stuttered by her presence but she fearlessly ignored him and walked straight into the center of the room.

"I don't give a damn about any one of you losing you're pride or any B.S you got to serve but I will not let that icy bith take over the universe so we begin recruiting a team"

After a few seconds, Zeus was the one who was in control.

"It shall be done" He wavered and she smirked in amusement.

"Go kick ass! On them" Ares demanded and then a six foot boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair with bangs that fell into his dark blue eyes entered the room.

"But you can't leave with out me, sweet heart" He said with his hands in his baggy cameo cargo shorts as his black v neck hugged his lean muscular built body. His dark vans tapped the floor boards.

"And you are you?" Indie said rolling her eyes.

"Just your sexiest fantasies came true to life. The name's Andy, Andy Reynolds son of Mercury aka Hermes" He, Andy said smiling.

"Any reasons why?"

"Because those bastards stole my little Sister, Hailey!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Ooooh cliff hanger I wanna thank Peace& Purity for submitting Chloe and of Course Gleek PJO Freak! For the amazing Andy and Hailey Reynolds. **

**GOD 1801: ****Thank you! I really am in Love with Zane and Ellen the go awesomely epic with the cast. **

**Gleek PJO Freak: ****Lol I was eating hot chicken wings when I wrote the sphinx part. And guess what! I updated **

**Movies 798:**** Awww thanks! **

**Black Panther: ****Awesome Pen name! and Story**

**I love you all and thanks for the support. **

**Until next time…**

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser: <strong>

A flash of blinding white light busted through the night sky and to the ground creating a crater and about a dozen dryads angry from a broken trees. Inside the crater I see my past.

"HUNTER? CHLOE?"


	7. Chapter 1: Recuit

** Recruit:**

* * *

><p><strong>1. A newly engaged member of a military force, especially one of the lowest rank or grade.<strong>

**2. A new member of an organization or body.**

**3. To regain lost health or strength; recover.**

**4. To obtain replacements for or new supplies of something lost, wasted, or needed.**

**5. To strengthen or raise (an armed force) by enlistment.**

**6. To supply with new members or employees.**

**7. To enroll or seek to enroll; to replenish.**

* * *

><p><strong>7:45pm<strong>

***Andy's POV***

"Get up!" somebody yelled after slamming the Hermes/ Mercury Cabin door and throwing a pillow at my face. I got up shifting into a sitting posture confront the thrower as I removed the covers off my body.

"Came too see me naked, Sexy?" I asked making a seductive pose. She blushed deeply and rolled her rainbow weird color eyes.

"Just get dressed; we start to recruit some campers in 2 minutes" Indie stated as I got up stretching and pushed her up the wall leaning into her.

"Why don't we be late for a while and just you know _relax_?" I said looking with lustful eyes subduing her. Or so I thought. She pushed me off and just walked away while I smiled pulling on a shirt.

"Okay maybe later" I shrugged as I grabbed the little bottle of liquor off the night stand.

* * *

><p><strong>*Indie's POV*<strong>

Andy and I walked inside the Godly Cabin to find the Gods in their true form waiting for us. Chiron stepped forward with a million emotions screaming from his eyes along with his stoned poker face.

"Indie West Redgrave Leader of the Half-blood rescue mission introducing to you your team." He said as Zeus waved his from right to left as people appeared out of thin air saying each name "this is Ellen Matues Daughter of Apollo and Granddaughter of Dionysus and Zane Blackstone son of Hades." He said referring to a sun kissed blue eyed golden girl who stood _very _closebeside a raven dark haired hazel eyed boy. They both gave friendly nods and I could have sworn I heard Aphrodite squeal with excitement.

"Then we have Kiyoko Ortiz Daughter of the titan goddess Mnemosyne and Dane Holmes son of Hermes" The Portuguese girl Carmel colored haired and blue eyed girl waved and said hi in a Portuguese accent. I smiled and couldn't help myself.

"Hello, nice to meet you e boas-vindas à equipe. Eu amo a palavra portuguesse e outras línguas, desculpe " She smiled and waved her hand.

"Ele tem tudo bem, eu não estou ofendido obrigado. "

"You're so hot when you speak in you're sexy exotic language" A boy with shaggy messy dirty blonde bang hair and deep brown eyes said.

"Wait she doesn't speak English!" Andy said referring to Kiyoko who scolded him.

"No you ass whole I speak fluently in every language known to man and history!"

"Good to know" Andy smirked. I rolled my eyes as Zeus cleared his throat and delivered the next few set of names.

"Rachel Green Daughter of Demeter and Penelope Avery Smith Daughter of Poseidon"

"But please call me Rhay" the midnight silky long haired beauty with dark onyx eyes said after nodded. Then a blonde and black haired girl with ocean colored eyes waved and said to call her Penly.

"Lily Asher Daughter of the titan goddess Terpsichore"

A girl with iron gray eyes and wild curly honey blonde that was in a ponytail smiled.

"Autumn Rayne Daughter of Aphrodite" the girl with shoulder length auburn hair that was split into two cute ponytails and emerald waved shyly and said hi.

"Ana Zoe Greene the forbidden Daughter of Artemis" Zeus stated referring to the black silver braided girl with sky blue green forest eyes that reminded me of nature.

"Thanks for the dramatic effect Grandpa!" She hissed and then smiled at all of us.

"And lastly but not least Amber Wayne, My daughter" Zeus mumbled.

A girl with Amber/brownish hair and eyes stood forward and gave us a glaring snarky smile.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Ana hissed clearly she had some deep issues with this chick.

"Ladies please lets stop ripping the claws out we are a team now so let's at least pretend we like one and another" Dane sighed running fingers through his hair but they glared at him then each other.

"Never mind" Dane said and tried to cuddle with Kioyko who slapped him. That explains the red marks.

"Mr. Holmes is right, if you guys aren't going to work with each other then you will be removed from this team are we clear?" Chiron demanded. The girls mumbled yeahs and whatever.

"Question, who are you three?" Zane said, Three?

"Well I'm the sexy single Andy Reynolds Son of Hermes ladies so don't be afraid to approach this" He said doing a provoked sexual posture.

"Oooh I so won't" Amber said with a lustful smile.

"I'm Indie West Redgrave but who is the 3rd person you're referring to?" I stated and Zane pointed behind me and said.

"He's using some Machine to cloak himself in darkness"

I turned around seeing what Zane said while everyone acted confused (clearly can't see) and punched Valdez in his chest then ripped off his machine.

"Really dude!" Leo said to Zane and I stepped in front of him (which made him smile and god I hope my face wasn't blushing) in anger.

"What the hell Valdez, was that you following me all day and yesterday!"

"Yep" he said shamelessly

"Why"

"Because I was curious, Is that not fair"

"Yes it's not! Now cut the crap and tell me the truth!"

"I was curious about you! I want to join the team" that took me back a bit and I almost forgot I was surrounded by people.

"Liar" I said.

"Try me!" He said.

"I will" I said and I glared at him as I looked deep in his eyes and walked away. I felt Chiron's hand on my shoulder.

"He's telling the truth and on the team, we should all train now" I shrugged off his hand walking away again.

"Wait you still haven't told us who you're Godly parent is"

I stopped smilingly while I heard Leo cursed. I turned around with my hand out. I could feel myself glowing as I levitated off the ground summoning a natural disaster in the room from hurricanes to tsunamis. After a while I stopped and landed on my feet.

"Daughter of Hecate goddess of witchcraft, crossroads and necromancy"

* * *

><p><strong>… Later on that night around 8:30pm...<strong>

* * *

><p>You know one of the things I missed about being on the run and on my own with Caesar is that I didn't have a curfew to obey. But since I did that big number in the Godly cabin and training for the past 2 weeks for 5 hours plus today for 7 hours with the team I didn't object after that nice hot shower.<p>

But I regret sleeping because I have a dream of _the wolves _for the fourth time in a row. _My father comes in front of my view of the dream._

"_When it's your 17__th__ birthday and the blood moon is full then you will become an immortal either you like it or not! No more hiding because we're coming for you and there shall not be anymore interference to corrupt your birth right's destiny this time not even your mother." _My father hissed with his blood red thirsty eyes and launched to scratch my arms. I was suddenly was attacked by the whole pack as horrible images raced through my eyes.

I woke up on the cold marble floor of the infirmary screaming as people loomed over me, panicking.

* * *

><p><strong>*Caesar* <strong>

I was doing my satyrs thing like chasing and making out with nymphs, torturing bunnies that hurted me and my cousin Grover when we were young and walking in the dark forest. A flash of blinding white light busted through the night sky and to the ground creating a crater and about a dozen dryads angry from a broken trees. Inside the crater I see my past.

"HUNTER, CHLOE?" I said shocked they both screamed out my name and we hugged.

"Where's my sister?" Hunter said after we talked.

"In the Hecate cabin" I said and we ran there to find a snoring Lou Ellen floating in her bed.

"Why are their bloody footprints going towards the other side of the camp" Hunter hissed. I looked down and said "I don't know but we're about to find out" we followed the tracks to the inside of the infirmary to witness the most horrible thing ever. The team and Gods stood behind us in horror.

"INDIE!" Leo and Hunter screamed as she was securing on the floor shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>*Andy*<strong>

So after practice and training I decided to raise a little hell and be a true Son of Hermes. I was spray painting on the Demeter Cabin until I saw Indie sleep walking covered in blood so I dropped the spray can and followed her as she went into the infirmary. She lay on the ground with her legs and arms out as she started to glow in a neon white light that glowed so bright and shaked. Leo was suddenly there along with the team, three other people, and the Gods. We hovered over her as she screamed in horror and glowed too bright with her neon eyes.

"INDIE!" Leo and the white haired red eye guy yelled in horror.

"Back up she's restoring them!" Zane yelled as lightning bolts striked the people on the bed and we ran back.

"Restoring who?" Amber said.

"Nico Di'Angelo, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Luke Castellan."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**** and this is I stop. I promise and swear I'm truly sorry for not updating I had a lot to do.**

**Shout out(S):**

**God1801: I'm afraid I did update**

**GleekPJOFreak : Awww thanks you're the best!**

**movies798 : Oh a lot is gonna happen in this story!**

**socrgrl14 : Yeah you're on bored! I think I'm adding the twins in the next or 8th chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing, as always I love yall**

**Xoxo ;) peace,**

**~*Raven*~**

**P.S they're shall be some singing soon stay tuned!**

**Until next time…**

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER:<strong>

**"Why did you call us here?"**

**"Because we have a mission for you"**

**"And"**

**"We need you to get another demigod"**

**"Where am I and Where's my Brother?"**

**"Come down little girl the show's about to begin" the sinister Jack Frost said smiling wickedly at them.**


	8. Chapter 2: Engage

**_Engage:_**

**_**1. **To obtain or contract for the services of; employ:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously…<span>_**

_*Andy*_

_So after practice and training I decided to raise a little hell and be a true Son of Hermes. I was spray painting on the Demeter Cabin until I saw Indie sleep walking covered in blood so I dropped the spray can and followed her as she went into the infirmary. She lay on the ground with her legs and arms out as she started to glow in a neon white light that glowed so bright and shaked. Leo was suddenly there along with the team, three other people, and the Gods. We hovered over her as she screamed in horror and glowed too bright with her neon eyes._

_"INDIE!" Leo and the white haired red eye guy yelled in horror._

_"Back up she's restoring them!" Zane yelled as lightning bolts striked the people on the bed and we ran back._

_"Restoring who?" Amber said._

_"Nico Di'Angelo, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Luke Castellan."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present day<em>**

***Leo***

"She's what?" I yelled in anger and confusion.

"She's restoring them!" Apollo said slowly as if I was slow.

"BULL crap! That's my twin little sister having seizure and glowing like a damn stadium light on the floor" The white bleached blonde hair and red eyed boy said pissed.

"You mean your smoking hot twin sister is having a seizure and glowing like a sexy fire fighters den" Dane said quietly. We all glared back at him and Kioyko raised hand ready to smack but Raven, Ana, and Artemis held up their and said.

"No allow us" I winced after I heard the slaps echo off his skin and he screamed out in more pain than Indie. Note to self don't piss off the hot chicks.

"Valdez!" Athena, Artemis, and Hera yelled. Make that two notes to self, don't mess with women in general.

"She's gonna die!" Hunter growled in a menacing tone.

"But she's so- Never mind" Dane mumbled.

Suddenly the light died down and she froze and Indie and the rest of the 'restored' victims rose up from where they were and screamed their heads of until after 5 minutes.

"Chiron?" Annabeth yelled and I walked forward with the bleached white blonde hair guy to hold Indie. Her eyes fluttered and open wide as she breathed out in a gasp. She looked at her white haired brother and smile.

"Well it took you a while, Hunter."

"Love you too, sis" the white haired and red eyed boy, Hunter, chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Xx in a dark place some where xX<strong>

***THALIA***

I have every right to dish out the ultimate _the_ Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus bitch attitude for not only being captured or the fact I haven't showered in the gods know forever and I'm being shackled with puffy pink skin impaling cuffs with other prisoners or anything to for that matter. No I don't even give a rats' ass about that because I'm going to kill and pulverize each every last one of these mother cluckers, No. it's the fact that I'm getting forced to watch all of my fears come to life in my sleep and I have to deal with this damned frosty the evil snowman and his icy cold demon beach mistress.

"Where's my brother?" A little four foot five girl squealed with anger. A hole in my chest aced as I looked down at her because she almost reminded me of a young Annabeth with her wide innocent dark blue eyes. Her baby faced was exposed due to the fact that she had her sandy blonde hair up in a red hair tye that matched her red and black David Beckham's (#32) jersey, jean shorts, and black converse.

"Hey dumbass she asked where brother is!" I heard little Suzie screamed at Jack Frost and Percy, Piper, Bianca, and I laughed.

"Umm Hell-o" The girl screamed in rage shaking the cuffs making me move my arm and the side of my ribs.

"Umm little girl-"Jack Frost hissed.

"Hayley!" the little 7 year old Annabeth look alike, Hayley, hissed.

"Yea whatever" he wavered off "Now Calm little girls and boy down because the show is about to begin" Jack Frost said smilingly wickedly down at them like a night mare as we entered a large monster infested frozen lounge bar on stage like a bunch of helpless prey.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ghost and Ghouls may I officially present the members of our evil villain entertain for THE EVIL BROADWAY SHOW. The villains clapped as I thought I was gonna kill each of them.

XxxX

* * *

><p><strong>…oOo… Back at Camp blood…oOo…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Penly*<strong>

You would think after all the craziness that we had encounter last night and yesterday completely that we have a nice relaxing well deserved sunny FREE day and enjoy fun activities? Of course we did! Hah no I'm just lying to you dummy but don't get your knickers in a twist. There's nothing fun about waking up and getting ready to have sweat, dirt, and grime dry and stay on you the whole day. Get knocked on your ass from training with war gods and being woken from your daytime nap for unwanted lunch and being called down to the 'War' Cabin.

"Dane and Lord Poseidon please stop playing Pang-Pong with Andy and Lord Ares" Chiron asked and they complained as they stooped.

"Foolish Men!" Hera tsked.

"Why did you all call the team here, then?" Andy huffed.

"Are you stopping this team because the others are re awakened'?" Amber said doing air quotation marks.

"Di' Immortels no! They need recovery and you all are useful" He said.

"Gee thanks" Rhey said

"Then why" Kioyko asked.

"We need you all to go get a few Demigods" Chiron told us.

"Sure. I am in As long as there's a meaning to this" Andy answered immediately.

"These girls are the key success to getting back the others"

Chiron said.

"All I heard was those girls are the key success to completing my intense desire" Dane stupidly said with a dumbfounded grin.

"You know since I learned to tolerate and befriend you I'll give you an option of me or your self slapping you" Kioyko offered.

"Ok fine you do it I know you want to" Dane said leaning into her waving hand and saying owww.

"Okay now that we got that over with can we get back to what we were doing" Ana said trying to not laugh with the rest of us.

"Certainly. Tonight you'll be flying over to California to go to the House of Blues to Pick up Karma's Sexy Kittens" We all hollered with laughter when Chiron said Sexy.

"Sounds good to me" Lily said. I raised my hand.

"Penly?" Athena asked in a knowing tone.

" UMM yes some of us happen to offspring's of Poseidon and Hades and I think we all certainly know what happens when enter Zeus's territory, isn't that right Uncle Zu- Zu?" I asked and Zeus twitched then huffed.

"I won't blow up you all up I swear over the river Synx"

"Awww but daddy" Amber whined

"No butts and you be have that's final" Zeus said

"So I think we're good" Ellen said

"Road Plane trip! Here I come Californian Babes!" Dane pumped his fist in the air jumping on the ping pong table that broke once he leaped up and bump his head on the lamp that used to be above him. OH Gods help us!

* * *

><p><strong>*Luke*<strong>

Failure.

That's what I am and all I was ever and will be. I've failed at childhood, as friend, and as a boy friend. Even I failed at dying. Will I fail as a father/husband as well to add on this list? Or fail at saving that possibility. Nope I tell myself as I shake my head.

I will find them and create a better life for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Lol Oh Dane! I can't believe I updated today!**

**_Shout outs:_**

**socrgrl14: Your welcome! I hope you enjoy the next update**

**God1801: Lol I updated! Again! It's been maybe awhile**

**movies798: I know I know but thanks to you and everyone's support**

**GleekPJOFreak : Thank you so much your so comment really like made me feel so proud and honored! You honestly rock for Andy and Hailey.**

**Beautifulsapphiregoddess: hehe Lol thanks! Omg I love the cookie monster even though he's my ex! I moved on to Mickey Mouse ;) your not getting ahead of yourself Jack frost is the evil snowman and Khione's boyfriend in this story.**

**Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg: its okay I still love you for reading. And happy to tell you that your charters are coming in the next chapter/update!**

**Well I'm going to warn you that the next chapter won't only have songs but a Very interesting romance triangle that I can't put a teaser for:/**

**Xoxo, I'm sorry don't kill me**

**~Raven3**


	9. Chapter 3: Detour

_**Detour:**_

_**1,**_

deviation from more direct route: a deviation from a shorter, more direct route

2.

roads alternative route: a route to be taken by traffic as an alternative to the normal route when the normal route cannot be used

3.

deviation from normal course: a deviation from a direct, expected, or previously decided course of action

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_***Penly***_

_You would think after all the craziness that we had encounter last night and yesterday completely that we have a nice relaxing well deserved sunny FREE day and enjoy fun activities? Of course we did! Hah no I'm just lying to you dummy but don't get your knickers in a twist. There's nothing fun about waking up and getting ready to have sweat, dirt, and grime dry and stay on you the whole day. Get knocked on your ass from training with war gods and being woken from your daytime nap for unwanted lunch and being called down to the 'War' Cabin._

_"Dane and Lord Poseidon please stop playing Pang-Pong with Andy and Lord Ares" Chiron asked and they complained as they stooped._

_"Foolish Men!" Hera tsked._

_"Why did you all call the team here, then?" Andy huffed._

_"Are you stopping this team because the others are re awakened'?" Amber said doing air quotation marks._

_"Di' Immortels no! They need recovery and you all are useful" He said._

_"Gee thanks" Rhey said_

_"Then why" Kioyko asked._

_"We need you all to go get a few Demigods" Chiron told us._

_"Sure. I am in As long as there's a meaning to this" Andy answered immediately._

_"These girls are the key success to getting back the others"_

_Chiron said._

_"All I heard was those girls are the key success to completing my intense desire" Dane stupidly said with a dumbfounded grin._

_"You know since I learned to tolerate and befriend you I'll give you an option of me or your self slapping you" Kioyko offered._

_"Ok fine you do it I know you want to" Dane said leaning into her waving hand and saying owww._

_"Okay now that we got that over with can we get back to what we were doing" Ana said trying to not laugh with the rest of us._

_"Certainly. Tonight you'll be flying over to California to go to the House of Blues to Pick up Karma's Sexy Kittens" We all hollered with laughter when Chiron said Sexy._

_"Sounds good to me" Lily said. I raised my hand._

_"Penly?" Athena asked in a knowing tone._

_" UMM yes some of us happen to offspring's of Poseidon and Hades and I think we all certainly know what happens when enter Zeus's territory, isn't that right Uncle Zu- Zu?" I asked and Zeus twitched then huffed._

_"I won't blow up you all up I swear over the river Synx"_

_"Awww but daddy" Amber whined_

_"No butts and you be have that's final" Zeus said_

_"So I think we're good" Ellen said_

_"Road Plane trip! Here I come Californian Babes!" Dane pumped his fist in the air jumping on the ping pong table that broke once he leaped up and bump his head on the lamp that used to be above him. OH Gods help us!_

* * *

><p><em><strong> *Present day*<strong>_

10:45pm

* * *

><p><strong>*Autumn*<strong>

We all aboard the plane after quickly showering, packing, fighting traffic, charm speaking Penly and Amber from killing each other, and using the mist to hide the fact we were carrying highly illegal weapons. Everyone was sore and tired but me whenever I aboard a plane the smell of the plastic, gas, and seats alert me. I heard some one Lilly laugh quietly.

"Can't sleep" she didn't ask, more like stated.

"What's the point?"I sighed in defeat "A plane full of at least a half a dozen demigods in over a hundred feet of air, what's there to worry right?"

"True well but don't worry, we'll be fine night" She yawned and stretched falling into her seat in the middle Rhay's and mine. Rhay and Lilly shared a comfy oversized jacket.

"Ok everyone!" Amber announced in her Victoria secret pajamas and her hair done in a messy cute style from her sleeping mask."I'm gonna sleep disturb me and I destroy all of you" she stormed down the aisle to plop down in her own sets of seats that were on the opposite sides of Caesar and Leo in front of them were Kioyko, Dane, and Ana. Andy and Penly sat behind my seat and across from Zane and Ellen who were quietly together.

"You do that and I'll keep my death promise to you; by throwing you off this plane!"Ana hissed in an angry a sleepy tone.

"Shut up and sleep" I told them and they did.

"Well it sure is good to have a charmspeaker with us" Penly yawed as I turned to face them with sleepy droopy puppy dog eyes.

"I guess, are you guys good?" I asked

"Yep" Penly muttered sleepily as she dosed off into sleep.

"What about you, Andy?" I said watching him lookout his window unblinkingly.

"Do I look ok?" He huffed out after a deep tired sigh. An idea popped in my head.

"I don't know you tell me" he lifted his gaze from the window to me.

"Don't." he hissed

"Don't what?" I said as a bead of sweat trickled passed the side of my head.

"Don't mess with me or get inside my head" He stated darkly.

"I wasn't-" I choked up.

"I can tell when a person is lie and you sweet heart are a bad one" he said scooting in front of my face holding my gaze then giving me a wink after several seconds and fell asleep. I blew out the strands of hair as I plummeted down in my seat in frustration and boredom. I was listening to the not so quite conversation between Kioyko and Dane.

"So where you've been all my life?" Dane asked her.

"Well let's see, hiding from you!" Kioyko stated. Ouch!

"Your eyes are so amazing, you know that?" He started again. Wow! I could almost hear eyes rolling.

"Awww, really?" She leaked with fake genuine feelings. "Because seeing your back would be pretty amazing." Double ouch!

"Wow, it's so sad I would go to the end of the world for you." he said in a sad deep tone.

"Yes, but would you stay there?" Kioyko said shutting a book loudly and moving to the back some where. I heard someone give out a cry before some kicking and mutters. I turned back to see Kioyko sitting in Ambers seat who was missing.

Gods this was going to be a heck of plane ride.

* * *

><p><strong> XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Piper's POV*<strong>

"Okay folks let me please introduce you our performers who will be our entertainment!" Jack Frost said and the monsters roared with excitement.

"MOVE when you name is called" A dracaena hissed stabbing a few of us.

"The Mighty Daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace"

"The Heroic and Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson"

"The Beautiful Daughter of Aphrodite, Piper Mclean" Jack Frost said mockingly as we all appeared on stage. The monster yelled a string of profanity as they laughed at and tried to kill us.

"Now, Now!" he (Jack Frost) tsked "let's not give all our _precious _hatered to these three, let's save some for these up coming folks"

"The little misses potty mouth Daughter of Apollo, Suzie Skiers!"

"The little misses mischievous Daughter of Mercury/Hermes Hayley Reynolds" the two girls stood bravely close to each other with other demigods as Jack Frost continued.

"And I do hope you stay tune because we shall raise some Hades in here!" with that being said the flock of guards throwed us back in our jail cell.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to the team…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Lilly's POV*<strong>

"Hello California Girls!" Dane yelled into the open sunset 6 o'clock sky before falling over his feet in excitement.

"Idiot" Kioyko muttered underneath her breath as she stepped over him. I smiled at them before taking action.

"Okay I say we go to a motel, get ready and go to the House of blues. Sound good?" everyone nodded.

_**2 hours and 30 minutes later… **_

"WOW!" Autumn said taking in the view of the los angles view of the house of blue. "Amazing"

"Eh, it's alright" Andy wavered as we stepped into the fully wild anarchy crowd that was singing and dancing to a song the DJ was playing.

"Everyone stay together!" I yelled with Ana

"No thanks mommies I think I'm gonna get a drink and go flirt with those play boy bunnies like a big boy" Andy said walking away. Well that leaves Zane, Ellen, Rhay, Penly, Ana, Dane, Leo, Kioyko, Autumn, and Caesar plus I oh and Amber.

"Dudes and Dudets in the ho

use of Blues may I present you Karma Davis lead guitarist/vocalists and Jake Mason 2nd lead guitarist," The DJ announced as a fifteen year old girl with long deep black highlighted brown wavy hair and dark intense eyes came on stage holding hands briefly with a lean muscular chocolate brown haired blue eyed guy.

"Lola Ashley Brooks 2nd lead vocalist, Khristi Harrison on bass/back up vocalist, Michael Yew on keyboards,"

A girl who looked 15 years old and had the height of 5'8 that had long light brown curly hair and emerald green almond shaped eyes came on stage with another couple. Another girl with straight long hair and sterling grey eyes came out with a short 4'6 ferret faced guy holding hands.

"And last but not least Alaine and Kyra Sawyer on Drums and Vocals!" the DJ practically yelled over the wild crowd. The female twins [yes twins!] came on stage. Alaine (who I could guess was the drummer since she carried two drum sticks) had bright blue eyes with golden flecks and light brown hair tied in a daring ponytail swooped to the side. Kyra had amazing honey colored eyes with golden flecks in it and dirty blonde hair in curly chest length layers. All of them came out on stage wearing custom House of Blues t-shirts, ripped jeans and combat boots.

"These are the founding members of KARMA'S SEXY KITTENS!" the DJ yelled into the mike which followed by the crowds roaring.

"I don't see what's so hot about them!" Amber said with so much cockiness. Jealous much?

"Hello LA is you ready to rock tonight!"Karma screamed into the mike over the crowd.

"HELL YEAH!" the crowd yelled

"Well let's do this!"

**Kyra & Karma:**

**Your havin a midlife crisis tying to get where I've been**  
><strong>Well if you want 'em that bad Ms.V<strong>  
><strong>You can have 'em<strong>  
><strong>So when you see me comin<strong>  
><strong>You better back down<strong>  
><strong>Cause I've been waitin to smack you around<strong>

**All the girls:**

**Oh I don't hold my breath**  
><strong>And I don't hold my tongue<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you know that I don't back down<strong>  
><strong>To no one<strong>  
><strong>To no one<strong>

**Oh you should've stayed home**  
><strong>You should've known better<strong>  
><strong>Yet I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar.<strong>  
><strong>You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face<strong>  
><strong>But tell me how do my leftovers taste<strong>

**Kyra: **  
><strong>With all your plastic surgery you still think that your 20<strong>  
><strong>Well honey you'll never look half good as me<strong>  
><strong>it would take a lot more money<strong>

**Karma:**

**You can't keep your legs closed**  
><strong>Your cheap and disturbing<strong>  
><strong>and you wonder why your still single and past 30.<strong>

**All the girls:**  
><strong>Oh I don't hold my breath<strong>  
><strong>And I don't hold my tongue<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you know that I don't back down<strong>  
><strong>To no one<strong>  
><strong>To no one<strong>

**Oh you should've stayed home**  
><strong>You should've known better<strong>  
><strong>Yet I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar.<strong>  
><strong>You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face<strong>  
><strong>But tell me how do my leftovers taste<strong>

Khristi and Kyra danced with graceful but sexy rhythm next to Karma who was strumming like a rock god up on the stage.

**Khristi, Kyra, and Karma:**  
><strong>How do my leftovers tastes<strong>  
><strong>tell me did you lick my plate<strong>  
><strong>ooooooo?<strong>  
><strong>How do my leftovers taste<strong>

**Everyone: **  
><strong>Oh I don't hold my breath<strong>  
><strong>and I don't hold my tongue<strong>  
><strong>and I know that you know that I don't back down<strong>  
><strong>To no one<strong>  
><strong>to no one<strong>

**Khristi: (_no one)_**

**All the girls: **  
><strong>Oh you should've stayed home<strong>  
><strong>you should've known better<strong>  
><strong>yet I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar.<strong>  
><strong>You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face<strong>  
><strong>But tell me how do my leftovers taste<strong>

**Tell me how do my left overs taste.**

The whole place erupted with shouts of encores and gratitude. Karma stepped forward with the rest of the band and they took their bow.

"Thank you LA and goodnight" She shouted out then surf the crowd with her band mates.

"I have officially lived" Dane stated breathlessly and jumped on the bar table then jumping into the crowd. Wow.

"Hay Ana and I are getting them and then we'll leave" Autumn told us then went to them.

"Well that was quite a sexy performance," Andy said as casually as he settle down on top of the bar counter with a bunch of girls cuddling with him. "Minus the guys through." They laughed as if it was so funny.

"Unbelievable!" Kioyko, and I scoffed.

"I know the guy gots game" Dane muttered, drooling over the 'playboy' bunny "Real game"

"Wow and you don't think you're wrong for thinking that!" Ana disgusted yelled.

"Hate the game, not the player." Dane wavered, shrugging. Kioyko was fuming and about to deliver her ultimate slap to Dane's head but the DJ interfered.

"What an Epic performance but now a special treat for you gentlemen. Brooklyn De La Rouge" A girl wearing a red and black sexy pin up costume with ripped up stockings and silver combat boots came suddenly appeared on the bar counter where Andy was sitting and started to dance very provocative like a stripper. Her sandy brown blonde hair glowed and her Ocean blue- green catlike shaped eyes under the red spotlight. She started to give Andy a lap dance that he seemed he was enjoying.

**Brooklyn:**

**The mood is set**  
><strong>(ha ha)<strong>  
><strong>so you already know what's next<strong>  
><strong>(uh huh ah)<strong>  
><strong>TV on blast,<strong>  
><strong>Turn it down,<strong>  
><strong>Turn it down.<strong>  
><strong>Don't want it to clash,<strong>  
><strong>With my body screaming out<strong>  
><strong>(no-o-o)<strong>  
><strong>I know you hearin' it,<strong>  
><strong>(hu-u-uh)<strong>  
><strong>You got me moanin' now.<strong>  
><strong>I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh.<strong>  
><strong>I got a Secrets Imma drop em to the floor, oh.<strong>

**No teasin',**  
><strong>you waited long enough.<strong>  
><strong>Go deep,<strong>  
><strong>Imma throw it at you,<strong>  
><strong>Can't catch it.<strong>  
><strong>Don't hold back,<strong>  
><strong>you know I like it rough.<strong>  
><strong>Know I'm feelin' you, huh.<strong>  
><strong>Know you liking it, huh.<strong>

**So why you standin' over there witcha clothes on,**  
><strong>Baby strip down for me,<strong>  
><strong>Go on take em off.<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry baby,<strong>  
><strong>Imma meet you half way,<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I know you wanna see me.<strong>

**Almost there,**  
><strong>(ha ha)<strong>  
><strong>so baby don't stop what you're doing.<strong>  
><strong>Uh huh ah<strong>  
><strong>Softer than a motha-<strong>  
><strong>Boy I know you wanna touch.<strong>  
><strong>Breathing down my neck,<strong>  
><strong>I can tell you wanna-(no-o-ow)<strong>  
><strong>and now you want it like,<strong>  
><strong>(oh o-o-oh)<strong>  
><strong>Want you to feel it now.<strong>  
><strong>I got a secret that I wanna show you, ooh.<strong>  
><strong>I got Secrets imma drop em to the floor, ooh.<strong>

**No teasin,**  
><strong>you waited long enough.<strong>  
><strong>Go deep, Imma throw it at ya,<strong>  
><strong>Can't catch it.<strong>  
><strong>Don't hold back, you know I like it rough.<strong>  
><strong>Know I'm feelin you, huh.<strong>  
><strong>Know you liking it, huh.<strong>

**So why you standing over there witcha clothes on,**  
><strong>Baby strip down for me,<strong>  
><strong>Go on take em off.<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry baby,<strong>  
><strong>Imma meetcha' half way,<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know you wanna see me.<strong>

**No heels,**

**No shirt,**

**No skirt,**  
><strong>All I'm in is just skin.<strong>  
><strong>No jeans, Take em off,<strong>  
><strong>Wanna feel your skin.<strong>  
><strong>You a beast, oh.<strong>  
><strong>You know that I like that.<strong>  
><strong>(Your skin)<strong>  
><strong>Come here baby,<strong>  
><strong>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<strong>  
><strong>(O-o-oh oh oh oh your skin)<strong>  
><strong>(O-o-oh oh oh oh just skin)<strong>  
><strong>(O-o-oh uh oh oh im lovin your skin)<strong>  
><strong>(Oh oh)<strong>

**She pulled away from Andy and went on stage to start doing some sickly awesome choreography that had everyone hooting and hollering.**

**All in baby,**  
><strong>Don't hold nothing back.<strong>  
><strong>Wanna take control,<strong>  
><strong>Ain Nothing wrong with that<strong>  
><strong>Say you likin' how I'm feelin'<strong>  
><strong>Gotta tell me that.<strong>  
><strong>Just put your skin baby on my skin.<strong>

**Chorus 2 (2x):**  
><strong>No heels, No shirt, No skirt,<strong>  
><strong>All I'm in is just skin.<strong>  
><strong>No jeans,Take em off,<strong>  
><strong>Wanna feel your skin.<strong>  
><strong>You a beast, oh.<strong>  
><strong>You know that I like that.<strong>  
><strong>Come on baby,<strong>  
><strong>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<strong>

**All I wanna see you in is just skin.**  
><strong>All I wanna see you in is just skin.<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>  
><strong>All I wanna see you in<strong>  
><strong>all I wanna see you in is your skin, oh.<strong>

**(Guitar Solo fading)**

Dane (and Penly's!) mouth was open after Brooklyn finished with her dance. The lights blew out and she disappeared by the time they were back on.

"Penly you can close your mouth now!" Amber said haughtily. Penly blushed and turned away to sit at the bar stool. The play boy bunnies who were flirting with Andy had left out of jealousy but he didn't seem to mind.

"Who, What, how?" Dane was saying with his tongue in knots. Kioyko slapped his jaw.

"A fly might get caught in your throat."

"If that's the way you tell some one you like their performance" Brooklyn said abruptly out of no where sitting between Andy and Penly "Then the appreciation is most gratifyingly accepted."

"So Caesar it's been a while since I've seen you in like what 2 years or so right," Brooklyn continued with a playful smile.

"I guess it has" Caesar nodded in greeting. "So what brings you to us"

"Besides the fact that one of the gods contacted me to tell you to take me back to come with you to camp?" She asked

"Yes, besides that" Caesar nodded

"I just wanted to say hi to my red-headed ex, Valerie West "

"Who" We (minus Caesar who winced and tensed) all said in shock.

"She's not here" Caesar said ignoring us.

"Awww pity" Brooklyn pouted but then shifted towards Penly in a flirting stance that made her blush in a deep red "Guess I'll make myself comfortable in the mean time"

"Umm, am I missing something?" Dane asked

"Nope but we all are missing our flight back home!" Leo said leading us all running out the place.

"Wait!" Ellen shouted after one block "We're forgetting Autumn, Ana, and the Band"

"No you're not now hurry up we're almost there!" Ana hollered coming towards us with the rest of everyone. We all pushed further but then we saw the plane we were suppose to get on fly over our heads.

"Dammit!" Amber shouted to the open air kicking the gravel.

"For once I agree with you!" Ana huffed out.

"Now how are we getting to camp?" Leo breathlessly said.

"Everyone hold hands now!" Zane demanded.

"Now is not the time to play ring around the rosés" Khristi muttered.

"Shut up and just do it!" Zane said again

"You don't have to do this. You'll go into a coma or something worse! You haven't eaten in 3 whole single days" Ellen shouted in a whispering tone.

"I'm fine plus I know you'll heal me if anything" he muttered the last part. "Okay here we go this might be uncomfortable." We were surrounded by coldness and darkness. Voices haunted us and whispered in and out of our heads. Rapidly we fell out of something and landed on the god's cabin room floor.

"Welcome back children I see you've completed you-" Hera said sweetly smiling.

"Bitch!" Brooklyn said as she stood up not stalking toward a pissed off Hera but a shocked speechless Indie West Redgrave.

"Oh boy! Oh my!" Aphrodite said, singing nervously.

"Brooklyn hi I –" Indie said but got slapped so hard that I heard her jaw echo.

"Hello again my wonderful cheating ex- girlfriend who doesn't sat anything to me for 2 years, how's life been Valerie or should I say Indie" Brooklyn fumed with rage then slapped the other side of her cheek to probably even things out.

Valerie? Indie! A light bulb suddenly went off in my head.

"Omg!" Amber squealed liking this as the others just stared almost in horror.

"YOU HAD A SEXY LESBO PHASE!" Dane and Leo screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Lmao I've been waiting to write this since forever. I don't own anything in references to Scott Pilgrim, Rick Riodan, and The comeback lines. Just my figurative imagination. I hope I don't offend anyone because Santana and Brittany from GLEE inspired me for this.**

**Song(s) used: **

**my leftovers - procelain and the tramps**

**Skin- Rihanna**

**Shout outs: **

**movies798 :**  
><strong>Thank you. It's nice of you for taking time to review! It means a lot.<strong>

**socrgrl14 :**  
><strong>I honestly am so grateful to for you submitting Alaine and Kyra because there are gonna fit perfectly in the story along with the rest. How'd I do ?<strong>

**GleekPJOFreak**

**Lol I love reading your comments because they make laugh and get me excited for writing the next chapters.**

**God1801**

**AWWW thanks as always.**

**Beautifulsapphiregoddess:**

**Thanks you're the first to comment about Khione X Jack Frost. Shhh! You can't ruin the Secret surprise Lol!**

**Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg**  
><strong>Lmao. Leo should've known better. Thalia is totally gonna kick some major butt real soon.<strong>  
><strong>Dane will be Dane Penly thanks you and Luke is gonna try. But I'm sorry you might want to kill me but before you do let me make Sophie and Craig the main star of the Next chapter.<strong>

**Love triangles so far..**

**Leo likes Indie who had an affair with Brooklyn (Picture on my profile) who now has a crush on Penly and Penly feels the same** way.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

** As i looked into the crowd a sudden chill went down my spine as i sung out each note and lyric. **

**"There is a monster!" Craig mouthed ergently "We must get out fast and Now!" but after a moment the whole place became chaos. **

**"So due to the fact we need to save the other heroes; as a diversion we'll be bringing back The Anual Camp half blood singing Compettion 2!" Aphrodite squealed. almost all hell broke lose.**

**A gianormus tree leafless tree grew in the center of the mess hall and it's branches woven itself into a huge plasma TV. Jack frost apeared on the television.**

**"Greeting folks lemme present you once again our singers" my heart dropped as i saw my girlfriends pissed off face on the screen. **


	10. Chapter 4: Entertainment

**Entertainment**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>

**Art of keeping people entertained: **the various ways of amusing people, especially by performing for them

**2. **

**Enjoyment: **the amount of pleasure or amusement somebody gets from something

**3. **

**Performance or exhibition: **something that is produced or performed for an audience

"Chief among the evening's entertainments"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>_

_"If that's the way you tell some one you like their performance" Brooklyn said abruptly out of no where sitting between Andy and Penly "Then the appreciation is most gratifyingly accepted."_

_"So Caesar it's been a while since I've seen you in like what 2 years or so right," Brooklyn continued with a playful smile._

_"I guess it has" Caesar nodded in greeting. "So what brings you to us?"_

_"Besides the fact that one of the gods contacted me to tell you to take me back to come with you to camp?" She asked_

_"Yes, besides that" Caesar nodded_

_"I just wanted to say hi to my red-headed ex, Valerie West"_

_"Who" We (minus Caesar who winced and tensed) all said in shock._

_"She's not here" Caesar said ignoring us._

_"Awww pity" Brooklyn pouted but then shifted towards Penly in a flirting stance that made her blush in a deep red "Guess I'll make myself comfortable in the mean time"_

_"Umm, am I missing something?" Dane asked_

_"Nope but we all are missing our flight back home!" Leo said leading us all running out the place._

_"Wait!" Ellen shouted after one block "We're forgetting Autumn, Ana, and the Band"_

_"No you're not now hurry up we're almost there!" Ana hollered coming towards us with the rest of everyone. We all pushed further but then we saw the plane we were suppose to get on fly over our heads._

_"Dammit!" Amber shouted to the open air kicking the gravel._

_"For once I agree with you!" Ana huffed out._

_"Now how are we getting to camp?" Leo breathlessly said._

_"Everyone hold hands now!" Zane demanded._

_"Now is not the time to play ring around the rosés" Khristi muttered._

_"Shut up and just do it!" Zane said again_

_"You don't have to do this. You'll go into a coma or something worse! You haven't eaten in 3 whole single days" Ellen shouted in a whispering tone._

_"I'm fine plus I know you'll heal me if anything" he muttered the last part. "Okay here we go this might be uncomfortable." We were surrounded by coldness and darkness. Voices haunted us and whispered in and out of our heads. Rapidly we fell out of something and landed on the god's cabin room floor._

_"Welcome back children I see you've completed you-" Hera said sweetly smiling._

_"Bitch!" Brooklyn said as she stood up not stalking toward a pissed off Hera but a shocked speechless Indie West Redgrave._

_"Oh boy! Oh my!" Aphrodite said, singing nervously._

_"Brooklyn hi I –" Indie said but got slapped so hard that I heard her jaw echo._

_"Hello again my wonderful cheating ex- girlfriend who doesn't sat anything to me for 2 years, how's life been Valerie or should I say Indie" Brooklyn fumed with rage then slapped the other side of her cheek to probably even things out._

_Valerie? Indie! A light bulb suddenly went off in my head._

_"Omg!" Amber squealed liking this as the others just stared almost in horror._

_"YOU HAD A SEXY LESBO PHASE!" Dane and Leo screamed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present from where we left of:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*Leo's POV*<strong>

Honesty for once in my life I'm speechless so…

* * *

><p><strong>*Zane's POV*<strong>

The whole room was silent for the first time in ever; I'll be the first to admit that my mouth dropped a little at that.

"Umm, I, wha-" Chiron said still tongue tied.

"Well?" Brooklyn ragingly yelled at Indie who looked pissed and ready to throttle her.

"Don't you dare think that you can come in here and get pissed off at me? You know damn well why I left" Indie screamed stalking towards her.

"Actually I don't, who the hell leaves a note that says 'I'm sorry this isn't gonna work. Bye and thanks' and expect them to know why you left" Brooklyn shot back in her face. Indie suddenly became enflamed with blue lames that didn't scare Brooklyn.

"Oooww am I suppose to cower away Hanna Montana?"

"Nope your suppose back off, jackass" Indie stated

"Ha- Ha okay now we're name calling bring you hormonal 2 timing backstabbing bitch"

"Enough!" Zeus demanded "Enstinguish your flames!"

"Indie! Stop you're going to-" Hunter growled stepping towards her but it was too late. Indie jumped on top of Brooklyn and they pounded each others face. It took 15 minutes for 2 gods to pull them apart screaming a string of curses back forth between English and Greek. They stopped after a couple of minutes.

"So due to the fact we need to save the other heroes; as a diversion we'll be bringing back The Annual Camp half blood singing Competition 2!" Aphrodite squealed. Almost all hell broke lose.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sophie's POV*<strong>

Austin, Texas

October 20, 2011

I'm sitting backstage behind the curtains of my school's production of _Once upon a Mattress_ with a million knots in my stomach shaking my insides. I see a bouquet of with an envelope address to me, Sophie Delaney Tyler. I smile wider than ever as I open and read the card.

_Dear, Sophie_

_I know you'll be the best damn performer out there tonight on stage. I'll be there to support you, so break a leg (Not literally please :). I also wanted to add that thanks for being the best mate ever._

_Sincerely, Craig Shawn Owens _

"You look gorgeous or like a million bucks if I could say so" I heard some one in a comforting smooth British accent that brought up millions of memories. Countless hours staying up watching Doctor who, be each others shoulder's to cry on and some one who's always been there for me. I glanced up ward to see my best friend (and secret crush) Craig standing behind me smiling in his casual wear; a black t- shirt that with a Dalek on it that reads 'Exterminate' with a pair of blue jeans, and bright red converse. I got up from my chair and ran to him giving a bone crushing hug which he responded by hugging me back.

"No PDA please, we're still on school grounds on a family night. Tyler you're on in the next 5 minutes!" Mrs. Apathy said solemnly as usually as she strolled by. Even though I've been at this school forever it was still hard to believe Mrs. Apathy was our Drama Department teacher with her boring mean personality.

"Wow stupid old git! It was only a damn hug!" Craig muttered after letting me go. He looked down at me smiling. "Knock 'em dead" He left to go sit in the audience. I turned away smiling in the mirror. It was a miracle, after 45 minutes with a ton of hairspray, make up, and the Goddess Aphrodite I looked like well (not be vain) an Angel. My honey curled blonde hair, soft light pink lips, and black eye liner blue- grey eyes were so close to perfection.

"You can do this!" I said to myself in the reflection calming my wild nerves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls-"a manly voice blared on an intercom.

"Tyler you're on!" Mrs. Apathy yelled pushing me forward in a rush.

"Mc Wilsons's Middle school presents you once upon a Mattress!" I smiled as the light blinded me before getting into character. Instead of acting like I was harmonizing with the guy acting like Dauntless, I imagined it was Craig and I rehearsing.

**Dauntless: I like you Fred, I like you**

**Fred: You're just saying those words to be kind**

**Dauntless: No I mean it, I like-**

**I mean I love you Fred!**

**Fred: He is out of his medieval mind**

**Dauntless:**

**Everybody everybody everybody come**

**And meet my incipient wife!**

**I'm in love with a girl named Fred**

**When she shows you all how strong she is**

**You'll stand right up and cheer!**

**Knights and Ladies:**

**With an F and an R and an E and a D**

**And an F-R-E-D Fred! Hey!**

**Dauntless:**

**I'm in love with a girl named Fred**

**She drinks just like a lord**

**So let's sing a merry drinking song**

**And let the wine be poured**

**K&L: Fill the bowl to overflowing**

**Raise the goblet high!**

**Dauntless:**

**I'm in love with a girl named Fred**

**She sings just like a bird**

**Gentle voice is heard**

**Fred: (original)Ahhhhhh ahahahahahahahhh!**

**(revival)shoobee doo bop shoobee doo bop**

**shoobee doo wabadeebee doo bow**

**a clever clownish wit**

**When she does her funny pantomime**

**Your sides are sure to split**

**Ha ha ha ha ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha ho**

**She wrestles like a greek**

**Clap**

**She's musical to boot**

**plays upon her lute**

**Fred plays**

**She's graceful**

**Bravo bravo bravissimo bravo bravo bravissimo**

**I'm in love with a girl**

**He's in love with a girl**

**Named F-R-E-D**

**Fred: Wahoooo!**

**Fred!**

**Dauntless: I like you Fred, I like you**

**Fred: You're just saying those words to be kind**

**Dauntless: No I mean it, I like-**

**I mean I love you Fred!**

**Fred: He is out of his medieval mind**

**Dauntless:**

**Everybody everybody everybody come**

**And meet my incipient wife!**

**I'm in love with a girl named Fred**

**when she shows you all how strong she is**

**you'll stand right up and cheer!**

**Knights and Ladies:**

**With an F and an R and an E and a D**

**and an F-R-E-D Fred! Hey!**

**Dauntless:**

**I'm in love with a girl named Fred**

**She drinks just like a lord**

**so let's sing a merry drinking song**

**and let the wine be poured**

**K&L: Fill the bowl to overflowing**

**Raise the goblet high!**

**Dauntless:**

**I'm in love with a girl named Fred**

**she sings just like a bird**

**Gentle voice is heard**

**Fred: (original) Ahhhhhh ahahahahahahahhh!**

**(revival) shoobee doo bop shoo bee doo bop**

**shoo bee doo wabadeebee doo bow**

**a clever clownish wit**

**When she does her funny pantomime**

**Your sides are sure to split**

**Ha ha ha ha ho ho ho ho ha ha ha ha ho**

**She wrestles like a greek**

**Clap**

**She's musical to boot**

**plays upon her lute**

**Fred plays**

**She's graceful**

**Bravo bravo bravissimo bravo bravo bravissimo**

**I'm in love with a girl**

**He's in love with a girl**

**Named F-R-E-D**

**Fred: Wahoo!**

**Sophie!**

As I looked into the crowd a sudden chill went down my spine as I sung out each note and lyric.

"There is a monster!" Craig mouthed urgently "We must get out fast and now!" but after a moment the whole place became chaos. A dozen Hydras' came crashing in tearing the whole place apart as Craig jumped on stage with a sword at hand and mine in the other leading us out the theatre. A gothic looking Satyr came in front of us pulling us aside.

"Who are you?" I asked gripping back Craig's hand. The Satyr pulled out a gun and started to load it with bullets.

"Relax; I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood"

"We'll relax once you answer her question" Craig said protectively as he stood in front of me sizing up the Satyr.

"Chill; my name is Caesar Roman" The Satyr, Caesar, explained in relaxed tone.

"Okay, good now what's the gun for?" I asked nervously. Caesar lifted up the loaded gun in our direction and pulled the trigger. I screamed as Craig shield me with his body. I heard something snarl before dropping heavily to the ground. I turned around to see a dead decomposing Hydra.

"Does that answer you question? Because we need to get a move on" Caesar asked as he led out a building, hot wired a car, and took us at an airport.

"Move, Move, and Move!" he hollered as we trampled our way through a crowd. "Go to shuttle 13 on the east, I'll catch up." After running through a couple of gift shops, dodging a couple of cops, and stopping to get two hot dogs we boarded the plane with Caesar. I sighed in relief as I slammed my body beside the seat of Craig's.

"Gods what a work out!" I huffed out.

"I know, I'm sorry you didn't get to change" Craig sighed looking down at my trashed Winifred dress. I lifted it up over my as Craig looked like he was going to pee in his pants in shock.

"Have you've gone bonkers or mad!" He tried pulling my dress back on but didn't have successes. "Sophie, this is not girls gone wild"

"Relax!" I shouted after shaking out my perfectly curled hair revealing my favorite outfit that hid under the dress: a tardis off the shoulder that has a stone angel and a blue police box on it that reads "The Angels have the phone box" with a bright pink cami underneath and a pink shorts, blue knee length lectins, and a pair of white/pink Nike sneakers. Craig sighed blushing as Caesar and I laughed aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at Camp Half- Blood<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Nico's POV*<strong>

Imagine that you've been stabbed a million times then somebody ripped out your heart before crushing it over with bull dozer a million and one time. That's how it feels to know that I've been I a coma for over 3 months and to find out my girlfriend has been taken away from me, my sister is missing, and I have now have a half brother named Zane. I am sitting at my table eating nothing while Zane lays on his side of the bench listening to music staring at nothing. Two girls – Brooklyn and Penly, I think- are making out like crazy while a bunch of people are going crazy.

A gigantic tree leafless tree grew in the center of the mess hall and its branches woven itself into a huge plasma TV. Jack Frost appeared on the television.

"Greeting folk's lemme presents you once again our singers" my heart dropped as I saw my girlfriends pissed off face on the screen. Everything stopped.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth wailed in sorrow.

"Well viewers of The Evil Broadway café let's being the game shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thanks Leo for the back up and support in the intro! That's when you become speechless after you find out your not-so- secret- crush has been announced a former lover with a girl *Sigh* never mind.**

**Song used:**

**Song of Love- once upon a mattress**

**Shout out(s):**

**God1801: Lol Zane will not die I can grantee that 100% I love him too much like dear Ellen.**

**Beautifulsapphiregoddess: I am so glad to have deserved such a great awesome reviewer like you! I love your enthusiasm. Jack Frost and Khione are going to play some big roles in this Series.**

**Movies798: Awww thanks!**

**GleekPJOFreak: Wow Lmao thank you so freaking much! I almost chocked on a chess stick over your reaction. Andy is wonderful.**

**Scorgurl: Yeah I Updated! The rest will work out**

**XxKarma'sKrazyKissxX: GODS have I missed you. Its okay I've been busy with school a lot too. Have I've ever mentioned how much Algebra/ Mathematics hate and disagrees with me! Ugh! Lol thanks for reviewing.**

**I'm passing out… Cookies!**

**(::) (::) (: :) (::) (:: ) (::) (::) (::) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (::) (::)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Now excuse me while I'll prepare my stomach for battle ;) Be prepared for the next update**

* * *

><p><strong>Love triangles connections so far:**

**Leo likes Indie who had an affair with Brooklyn who is now dating Penly. Sophie has a secret crush on her long life Best friend, Craig.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

**"So my dear daughter you think that your week self can so bold to change your faith and destiny, to deny your birth right, and only be a mere mortal; Well think again" My heart went silence as the claws rip through my chest.**

* * *

><p><strong>"In order to officially assemble you all as one we must put you in a difficult placement"<strong>

**"Meaning?"**

**"We're all going into each other's mind" **


	11. Chapter 5: Mind

**MIND**

**1. **

**seat of thought and memory: the center of consciousness that generates thoughts, feelings, ideas, and perceptions, and stores knowledge and memories**

**2. **

**thinking capacity: the capacity to think, understand, and reason**

**"has a logical mind"**

**3. **

**concentration: concentration, or the ability to concentrate**

**"My mind was wandering."**

**4. **

**way of thinking: an opinion or personal way of thinking about something**

**"I've changed my mind about going with you."**

**"Have you made up your mind about the job offer yet?"**

**5. **

**state of thought or feeling: the state of thought or feeling that is regarded as usual or desirable**

**"felt I was going out of my mind"**

**6. **

**desire: the desire or intention to act or behave in a particular way**

**"After such insults, I had a mind to leave right then."**

**7. **

**intellectual person: somebody considered in terms of his or her intellect or intelligence**

**"Einstein was one of the greatest minds of the modern era."**

**8. **

**thinking characteristic of particular group: a pattern of thinking or feeling characteristic of a particular group**

**"Who knows what goes through the criminal mind?"**

* * *

><p><strong>*Karma*<strong>

**October 21, 2011**

The symphony of my band's music reaches out to the audiences' (that have gathered around the pavilion) sweet sorrows.

**Karma:**

**I am outside**  
><strong>And I've been waiting for the sun<strong>  
><strong>With my wide eyes<strong>  
><strong>I've seen worlds that don't belong<strong>  
><strong>My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why we live like this<strong>

**Keep me safe inside**  
><strong>Your arms like towers<strong>  
><strong>Tower over me<strong>

**Yeah**  
><strong>Cause we are broken<strong>  
><strong>What must we do to restore<strong>  
><strong>Our innocence<strong>  
><strong>And oh, the promise we adored<strong>  
><strong>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>

**Lock the doors**  
><strong>Cause I like to capture this voice<strong>  
><strong>it came to me tonight<strong>  
><strong>So everyone will have a choice<strong>  
><strong>And under red lights<strong>  
><strong>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<strong>  
><strong>We're at war<strong>  
><strong>We live like this<strong>

**Keep me safe inside**  
><strong>Your arms like towers<strong>  
><strong>Tower over me<strong>

**Cause we are broken**  
><strong>What must we do to restore<strong>  
><strong>Our innocence<strong>  
><strong>And oh, the promise we adored<strong>  
><strong>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>

**Tower over me**  
><strong>Tower over me<strong>

**And I'll take the truth at any cost**

**Cause we are broken**  
><strong>What must we do to restore<strong>  
><strong>Our innocence<strong>  
><strong>And oh, the promise we adored<strong>  
><strong>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>

**I am outside**  
><strong>and I've been waiting for the sun<strong>  
><strong>with my wide eyes<strong>  
><strong>I've seen worlds that don't belong<strong>  
><strong>my mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize<strong>  
><strong>Tell me why we live like this<strong>

**Karma with the band as back up:**

**Keep me safe inside**  
><strong>Your arms like towers<strong>  
><strong>Tower over me<strong>

**Yeah**  
><strong>Cause we are broken<strong>  
><strong>What must we do to restore<strong>  
><strong>Our innocence<strong>  
><strong>And oh, the promise we adored<strong>  
><strong>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>

**Karma and Kyra:**

**Lock the doors**  
><strong>Cause I like to capture this voice<strong>  
><strong>it came to me tonight<strong>  
><strong>So everyone will have a choice<strong>  
><strong>And under red lights<strong>  
><strong>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<strong>  
><strong>We're at war<strong>  
><strong>We live like this<strong>

**Keep me safe inside**  
><strong>Your arms like towers<strong>  
><strong>Tower over me<strong>

**Cause we are broken**  
><strong>What must we do to restore<strong>  
><strong>Our innocence<strong>  
><strong>And oh, the promise we adored<strong>  
><strong>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>

**Tower over me**  
><strong>Tower over me<strong>

**Khristi:**

**And I'll take the truth at any cost**

**Karma and every one else:**

**Cause we are broken**  
><strong>what must we do to restore<strong>  
><strong>our innocence<strong>  
><strong>And oh, the promise we adored<strong>  
><strong>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>

The whole crowd burst in a riot of applauses. Chiron came on stage giving me a warm friendly father like hug.

"It's nice to have you back, Miss Davis" He whispered before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Good to be back." I whispered back before walking off stage holding hands with Jake Mason.

"As you are all aware, due to recent events, we are re- hosting-" Chiron continued loudly to the audience in a calm voice.

"**The Annual Camp half blood singing Competition 2" **Silena blared into her famous personalized pink microphone. The crowd clapped instead of cheering. "More information will be notified to all soon, so prepare to sing."

* * *

><p><strong>*Zane*<strong>

"Zane!" somebody yells as they pound on my cabin's Gods forsaken door. I grab my sword ready to give and raise some hell as I walk furiously to the door in nothing but my black skull covered boxers.

"What!" I roared at the source that disturbed my rest. Apparently it turned out to be my best friend in the whole entire world, Ellen Matues. Her face was blushing very red for some reason I was so dumbfounded at the moment.

"Oh, Ellen I -"

"Never mind Grouchy pants go put on some clothes" She said looking down. I felt my face burn a thousand watts. After that I left the door ajar as I put on some dark skinny jeans, black t- shirt, and my black pair of vans sneakers with my leather jacket. I shut the door as Ellen started to start some small talk.

"So what made you so tired that you had to sleep all the way to 4:38 in the afternoon?" She questioned in a concern tone.

"Well for starters I haven't eaten for three days don't ask why, and I worked 4 hours straight." I explained in a shrug. She halted in front of me and looked me in the eye with her bright sky blue eyes.

"Zane you know you're my best friend in the whole entire world and you can trust me with whatever is bothering or upsetting you right?" She rambled quickly. I smiled and put both of my hands on her shoulders.

"El, you gotta stop worrying about me before you have a serious panic attack on me, okay?'"

"Okay, but still, now come on-" She huffed before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the southwest section of the camp. I laughed my head off.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!" she laughed out back at me with excitement. A bunch of campers and Satyrs looked at us crazy but we didn't care. We were suddenly in the deepest mid sections of the strawberry fields. Ellen pulled the both of us down on the ground and we both erupted into fits of laughter looking up at the sky.

"This is great" Ellen sighed after we settle down from almost dying from sore ribs.

"What is?" I asked taking in the sight of her sun kissed blonde hair and tan glowing in the sun. She sat up right and smile breathing in the air like it was her first time.

"The fact that it's a clear beautiful day and I'm here with the greatest person in whole world" She thought, thinking aloud.

"I don't know about this damn hot sunny atmosphere" I said sitting up. "The only thing I can tolerate being sunny is you, with being who I am and all" I shrugged before she playfully punched me in my arm.

"But I guess the second part is a 100% true" I chuckled after smiled.

"Hay doesn't think you're getting off easy" She taunted then through mud on me before running off making me chase her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Penly*<strong>

I coughed out before strumming down on the cords.

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride**  
><strong>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<strong>  
><strong>So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight<strong>  
><strong>I wanna make you beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride<strong>

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<strong>  
><strong>Only girl in the world...<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that's in command<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<strong>  
><strong>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<strong>  
><strong>Only one...<strong>

**Want you to take it like a thief in the night**  
><strong>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets what I'm keepin', you can come inside<strong>  
><strong>And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night<strong>

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<strong>  
><strong>Only girl in the world...<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that's in command<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...<strong>

**Take me for a ride, ride**  
><strong>Oh baby, take me high, high<strong>  
><strong>Let me make you rise, rise<strong>  
><strong>Oh make it last all night, night<strong>  
><strong>Take me for a ride, ride<strong>  
><strong>Oh baby, take me high, high<strong>  
><strong>Let me make you rise, rise<strong>  
><strong>Make it last all night<strong>

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<strong>  
><strong>Only girl in the world...<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm the only one that's in command<strong>  
><strong>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<strong>  
><strong>Only girl in the world...<strong>  
><strong>Girl in the world...<strong>  
><strong>Only girl in the world...<strong>  
><strong>Girl in the world…<strong>

**Ooooooo…**

"If we fall in this water because you decided to serenade one of my most many favorite songs beautifully I'm totally gonna punish you later, and I don't mean it in a good way" Brooklyn stated laughing nervously.

"Daughter of Poseidon, hello" I waved giggling. She leaned in smiling seductively getting with in 2 inches away from my lips.

"Daughter of Poseidon my ass" She whispered in alluring tone before closing the distance between us. Her fingers and mine reflected the same movement. We dropped the paddles and I lost focus causing us to flip into the cold water. I still kissed her as an air bubble encircled us.

* * *

><p><strong>*Indie*<strong>

_**Later on around night time…**_

_My feet are following familiar traced patterns that I have walked a million times since I was 4 years old. Even though I know I am dreaming the pain from my bleeding foot is very unbearable and my heart is drumming with my ears as my breath comes out in puffs of spoke in the cold air._

_"So my dear daughter you think that your weak self can so bold to change your faith and destiny, to deny your birth right, and only be a mere mortal; Well think again" My heart went silence as the claws rip through my chest. __Blood fills my mouth, throat, and lungs; fists are pounding down on my body as pain is taking control. I shed no tears as I clench my teeth in hatred and anger. _

"_No first born female child in a thousand years is going to disgrace me or deny your birth-!"_

"_**Indie, wake up!"**__ I hear a ghost of a person yell out to me._

I open my eyes in fear as Hunter shakes me and Leo stands over me with a baby wipe.

"Indie" Hunter asks me in a serious tone with fear "Where have you've been?"

"In here sleeping" I growled back at him.

"Then why the Hell is your nose, left side of your chest, and lip are bleeding." He demanded. I got off the covers and went to look in the full body mirror in the bathroom. My brother was right and I was bleeding badly. I took of my shorts and tee shirt.

"I'm in the shower" I yelled. The hot water burned the rawness of my weary sore flesh. I detangled my knotted hair that fell wavy and lose. I grabbed my towel and rubbed my hand across the fogged mirror and saw my eyes beam golden- brown and silver. One of the many colors that my eyes have never turned; the sign of which I'm becoming like my brother and father. I put on my clothes and walked out side the door wearing black shades.

"Not that you don't look drop dead sexy and all, but what up with the shades" Leo commented and I easily ignored him.

"Why did you guys come" I ordered.

"We have a meeting" Leo stated as I frowned.

"For what" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** person***

Chiron trotted back and forth between the free spaces in the Gods cabin.

"In order to officially assemble you all as one we must put you in a difficult placement"

"Meaning" The team asked in an exasperated tone due to their fatigue in state they were in. Chiron and Apollo pointed to their heads.

"We're all going into each other's mind!" The whole team screamed.

"No, my very hot sexy gorgeous self is going to replay your deepest darkest fears and secrets in a virtual world in your mind" Apollo said in a shrug toned voice. Some of the team mates shifted uncomfortably at the words fears and secrets.

"Ok, Sure" Andy said nodding coming forward "I'll do this as long as there is a meaning to this"

"Oh, there sure is" Hades muttered darkly.

"Ok so does, anybody care to share why in the hell we are doing this? Exactly" Brooklyn said.

"Well we can't say-" Apollo started to explain but Kyra Sawyer stepped forward with her Puffy sparkly pick dress glimmering under the light in the cabin.

"Why are we here?" She asked referring to her twin and Karma's sexy kittens.

"We'll explain one thing at a time! So can we just have some got damn body to-" Hera rambled in rage with her face turning red.

"Indie West Redgrave, step forward" Zeus firmly said down casting his eyes at the slim figure that huddled in the back of the room. Slowly, the girl made her way to the front of Zeus.

"Take off your glasses and remove your hood" Ares called out, secretly angry for someone stealing his look.

"No" Indie said in a firmly growling voice. Even if you couldn't see her eyes there was an imitating glow that reflected from the irises.

"Would you like to go first?" Zeus asked in a mellow mild tone. Indie bit her lip in hesitation fearing what another might see and how she will feel.

"No it's dangerous" She growled in a level tone.

"Why because we might actually get to see the real sadistic psychotic backstabbing broken bitch that you really are?" Brooklyn said icily. Suddenly an intense agitated clock shattered inside Indie's body and she ran over to Brooklyn with aggressive fury that caused Indie to slam Brooklyn's body by her throat against the wall before anyone could react. Indie tore off her black shades and though them down on the ground revealing her ruby red eyes. Around the pupil a silver and gold line merged around the rim.

"Listen to me you raving heartbroken evil cynical tramp!" Indie roared into Brooklyn's bluish hued face. "This ends the hell now because trust me trump, if you knew me at all you would back the freaking hell off, am I clear?" Brooklyn stared coldly into Indie's eyes with sorrow and hatered.

"Do I?" Indie tighten her grip around Brooklyn's throat.

"Stop it" Penly cried in panic moving forward but Leo held her back.

"Indie! You're going to kill her if you don't let her go" Hunter hissed in a demand to let her go.

"Your point?" Indie said darkly not being or sounding like herself.

"God Dammit just leave and put her the hell down!" Andy shouted causing everyone to look at him in shock. Indie looked at him and then Brooklyn's purple face.

"Please!" Penly screamed in tears and Brooklyn dropped from Indie's stone hard grasp. Penly race to Brooklyn and held her up while Indie walked away towards the door.

"Stop!" Zeus ordered as her hand clutched the silver burning door knob. She looked over her shoulder ignoring the pain.

"You are the leader" Zeus continued in voice that meant that the decision wasn't up for discussion. "So you must be not only loyal to me but loyal to your team, heal her" Penly stood in front Brooklyn sizing everyone up ready to take action on anyone.

"The Hell she's touching her!" Penly barked in anger.

"Do it now!" Zeus yelled impatiently. Indie huffed out in anger and defeat as she stormed up to Brooklyn and Penly who scooted over out of the way with her dagger on display. Brooklyn locked eyes with Indie as a way of truce before she healed her.

"There, was that so hard?" Ares snickered.

"Okay now that we got over that can we get down to business 'cause this is cutting into my beauty sleep" Amber yawned in a cocky tone.

"Ditto" Dane agreed in a bored tone and as if on queue Kioyko slapped him for who knows what reason.

"Chloe Michelle Anderson please step forward along with Kyra and Alaine Sawyer" Hera called out as Apollo looked down at them with deep sorrow that he hid with a blank face.

"Are you ready to accept your mission and the price that comes along with it?" Hera asked. Hunter looked at Chloe in fear and with a million questions. She shook her head and whipped away any tears that strayed away from her misty clear ocean blue eyes. Kyra and Alaine held hands with each other in the last temporarily comfort they would share.

"I do" Each of the girls stated with no emotion. Chiron blessed them along with giving the ward off evil symbol.

"Please stand by side and acknowledge that you'll not have any recent memories with you once you enter _their_ soil" Hera stated before raising her hand to make a white portal over shadow them.

"I love you forever, Hunter" Chloe vowed mouthing each word with love and sincerity before she held hands with the twins and disappearing into the white shimmering mist. Hunter stood in the spot where she stood trying to grasp her hand.

"Where is she" He demanded in a dangerous tone. Ana's wolves growled nervously as her hawk cawed in fright.

"Hunter-"

"Where is she?" Her snarled as his body and bones shifted into a man's torso to the beast inside of him. A wolf. Dane suddenly went pale and gave out a cry. Kioyko was the only one who looked at him and grabbed his arm. Everyone in the room stared in astonishment. Hunters snarled in anger and howled out an ear shattering cry as he stormed out the cabin running in oblivion. Indie cursed under her breathe and felt scared as everyone looked at her.

"Your brother is a Wolf!" Amber exclaimed rudely. Indie throwed her hood back on as she ran out after him with Leo in her trail. The room went silent for 20 minutes after Athena slapped her hands together.

"Enough of this! Karma's Sexy Kitten you all are all going to be team Beta, meaning that you all are going to be our distraction while they-" Athena explained then pointed over at the team "Team Alpha will be rescuing our other heroes! Now everyone go to bed and prepare to play your roles responsibly mature"

After that the Heroes and Heroines left the cabin leaving only the Gods.

"Did you do it Apollo?" Athena sighed. Apollo got out of his secret remorse stage before looking darkly at her.

"It's done"

* * *

><p><strong> XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Haley's POV*<strong>

"Monsters and Villains' please put you wicked hands together for Khione and Jack frost!" Medusa hisses into and the wrenched audience start to clap.

"You better know how to play like you said you brat!" Khione hissed at me referring to me playing the piano.

"Trust me I'm better than my brother Andy!" I said thorough clenched teeth as I pressed down in rage on the ivory keys. A few the others play other instruments.

**Jack Frost:**

**Something takes apart of me**  
><strong>Something lost and never seen<strong>  
><strong>Every time I start to believe, something's raped and taken from me, from me<strong>  
><strong>Life's always gotta be messin with me<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>You wanna see the light?<strong>

**Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Can't they chill and let me be free?<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>So do I<strong>

**Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Can't I take away all this pain?<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>You wanna see the light?<strong>

**Jack Frost:**

**I try to every night in vain, in vain**

**Khione& Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Sometimes I cannot take this place<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it's my life I can't taste<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I cannot feel my face<strong>  
><strong>You'll never see me fall from grace<strong>  
><strong>Something takes a part of me<strong>  
><strong>You and I were meant to be<strong>  
><strong>a cheap fuck for me to lay<strong>  
><strong>Something takes a part of me<strong>

**Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Feeling like a freak on a leash<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>You wanna see the light?<strong>

**Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Feelin like I have no release<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>So do I<strong>

**Jack Frost:**  
><strong>How many times have I felt diseased?<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>You wanna see the light?<strong>

**Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Nothing in my life is free...is free<strong>

**Khione& Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Sometimes I cannot take this place<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes it's my life I can't taste<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I cannot feel my face<strong>  
><strong>You'll never see me fall from grace<strong>  
><strong>Something takes a part of me<strong>  
><strong>You and I were meant to be<strong>  
><strong>Arching far for me to lay<strong>  
><strong>Something takes a part of me<strong>

**[Instrumental]**

**Khione & Jack Frost:**  
><strong>Something takes a part of me<strong>  
><strong>you and I were meant to be<strong>  
><strong>Arching far for me to lay<strong>  
><strong>something takes a part of me<strong>  
><strong>Part of me<strong>  
><strong>Part of me<strong>

**Khione:**  
><strong>Oh, Oh<strong>  
><strong>Part of me<strong>

The café erupts into an applause and cheer, encouraging the madness and anarchy that was begging to unfold.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Andy's POV*<strong>

The whole pavilion was silent.

I don't know weither I'm pissed off that the fact my sister dissed me, My sister is captured, My sister heard the word rape in the song, or the fact I like the song a little.

What ever the case may be I'm going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) ditto! Attention all I will be changing my name to MICKEY MOUSE'S VENGFUL MISTRESS**

**Song(s) used:**

**We are broken- Paramore**

**Only girl in the world- Rihanna (Ellie Goulding Version) **

**Freak On leash- Korn ft Amy lee**

**Shout outs:**

**Beautifulsapphiregoddess: Nico is NOT dating Annabeth. Nico was referring to Thalia on the screen. LOL sorry if I confused you. I love how awesomely creative you are with your ides. Cool nicknames!**

**God1801: LOL Yea you understand my pain too, Thanks for everything.**

**GleekPJOFreak: LMAFO! I'll definitely consider that warning. God I love your comments. THANK YOU SO MUCH **

**KarmaRivers33: love the new pen name! AWWW you are too sweet! Thanks a million times **

**Movies798: Great Review!**

**LOVE YOU ALLL, HAPPY TURKEY DAY OH AND BLACK FRIDAY **

**Xoxo,**

**Raven**

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER:<br>**

**I Open my eyes alerted by the pain of life kicking my stomache. I hold my swollwen oversized balloon size belly. Then i hear a sound of a wolf's heart broken cry.**

**"Where am I?"**


	12. Chapter 6: Pain

**Pain:**

**1.**

**unpleasant physical sensation: the acutely unpleasant physical discomfort experienced by somebody who is violently struck, injured, or ill**

**"cried out in pain"**

**2. **

**feeling of discomfort: a sensation of pain in a particular part of the body ( often used in the plural)**

**"was complaining of pains in the lower abdomen"**

**"back pain"**

**3. **

**emotional distress: severe emotional or mental distress**

**"the pain of rejection"**

**4. **

**somebody or something troublesome: somebody or something that is extremely annoying or causes many problems ( informal )**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bianca's POV*<strong>

"_You know your going to be the best mother ever" Luke whispers into my ears as a smile creeps on my face as he wraps his arms around me placing his head on the nape of my neck. Some moonlight poured into the cabin from the widow._

"_You're just sweet talking me!" I giggled playfully nudging at him but hold his arms and lying back on him._

"_No you will be a great one" he muttered then he faced my growing abdomen hold both of my sides._

"_Hay little peanut, you probably feel ripped off to have a father like me but I promise I'll be the best I can be kid, I won't leave you guys even if I die" Luke stated. I held his chin and guided him to stand up facing me._

"_Luke you've got to stop that!" I said forcefully as I held both sides of his head. "You can't do this I'm a horrible person thing anymore, not with peanut coming and the rest of our lives because in my eyes you're the just right man for me!" We held each others gazes for what felt like forever._

"_Okay, I love you and I promise to better." Luke sweared and we kissed each other. _

I open my eyes alerted by the pain of life kicking my stomach. I hold my swollen oversized balloon size belly as I get off from the ground, standing barefoot. Then I hear a sound of a wolf's heart broken cry some where close.

"Where am I little peanut?" I asked in a crusty voice. I wrap my arms over by belly as my breath comes out in puffs of clouds. Suddenly a twig snaps and a low growl follows after that. I slowly turn around to face a red eyed massive large black wolf.

"Ummm nice doggies please don't kill me, I beg of you to have mercy on me because I don't wish to die today! My father is Hades and I could promise him to spare you any painful death and I'm with child so please" I begged, rambling with tears falling. Great I'm not only knocked up and crying to have my self not get killed by a wolf but I've gone crazy. I was screaming on my knees before it leaped over me and crushed on a monster into dust. The wolf's muzzle tapped me and licked my cheek as I curled into a ball. I laughed as I straighten out of my position and ran my fingers through its hair.

"Thank you" I sighed in relief. The wolf nodded his head in acknowledgement. The baby kicked me hard causing me to grab my stomach in pain as it announced it wanted to have food (my belly). Suddenly the wolf shifted into a shirtless guy with red eyes and icy bleached pale blonde hair. I screamed again as I grabbed some stones to throw.

"Easy there, my name is Hunter West Redgrave" Hunter, the guy, said speaking to like I was a wounded animal. I put the stones down cautiously.

"Bianca Di' Angelo" I stated still scared holding my stomach. He raised his hand toward my stomach with friendly eyes.

"May I?" he asked and I nodded. The cramps and pain I felt went away immediately once he placed his hand on my gigantic tummy. His black bushy tail and ears wiggled excitedly.

"Awww their heartbeats are very healthy" He told me with a small lopsided smile that exposed his two fangs.

"Their?" I asked shocked

"You're having twins a boy and a girl I think" He announced. I was too shock to reply to that statement.

_A boy and a girl! Twins! Two little peanuts! _I thought. _Luke would be so –_

"Luke" I moaned in sadness.

"Luke Castellan?" Hunter asked looking at me, surprised.

"Yes, How?" I was more curious than fearful.

"I just came from Camp Half Blood 2 hours ago" Hunter stated bitterly.

"Why what happened are we still under attack?" I panicked.

"No, under attacked where did you get-?" Hunter froze in his track and continued. "Bianca, what month and day is this?"

"June 12, 2011 of course" I carefully said automatically.

"I'm sorry Bianca" He said delicately "But that was at least 4 months ago" I sat their and froze holding my stomach. I've been pregnant and in a coma like sleep for 5 months.

"You must take me to a hospital or Camp! Actually to camp I need to see Luke!" I said really alarming.

"No way I can't go back" He muttered darkly.

"Please" I begged and he looked into my eyes to see how desperate I was.

"Okay I'll shift back into wolf to carry you" He said before I stopped him.

"Wait, I need to see a doctor and buy a cloak to hide my belly, Nobody knew or known beside Luke and now you" I explained.

"As you wish" He said transforming back into a massive sized wolf.

"Plus you can tell me why you can't go back; I sensed something was disturbing you" Wow my mother instinct and stuff might be kicking in along with the babies. He huffed out a low sigh as he shook his midnight black fur in astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Chloe's POV*<strong>

I wake up on the ground of a jail cell. My foggy confused mind made my body sit up straight. I stretch out my aching soar muscles as I hear some one crying with devastation behind me and I turn around looking at three 7or 8 year old girls one with sandy blonde hair in a single long pony tail and dark blue eyes, another with long light wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and one with bleach like curly blonde hair and sea green- blue eyes. They looked like beautiful little angels with so much sadness. My heart broke a little because they reminded me of my little sister that was home in our apartment. The little girls with the pony tail and curly hair comforted the wavy haired girl as she sobbed out tearfully. I crawled staggeringly towards them on the far side wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked with sympathy and worries.

"They killed him?" The sobbing girl chocked out.

"Killed who" I said anxiously.

"Those Baskets stole Joy's bunny rabbit Sir. Hopkins" The curly girl referred to the wavy haired girl, Joy.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Well I'm Suzie Skiers" The bleached like blonde hair sea green- blue eyed girl stated.

"The amazing Hayley Reynolds, at your service" The dirty blonde pony tail hair dark blue eyed girl smiled, reminding me of some distant familiar person.

"And I 'm Joy Grace" the wavy light blonde haired ocean blue eyed girl sighed.

"Are you Taylor Swift's dark twin evil sister?" Suzie asked pointing at my dark knee length long leather sleeved dress and black combat boots. I get this a lot from kids.

"Oh no sweetie" I said before tickling their stomach, whiched cause them to giggle out loudly.

"Oh my Bieber! You're married or something" Joy said grabbing my left hand into the other prim hands. My left hand was encircled with a howling wolf slave bracelet that had a chain attached to sterling plum island silver wolf engagement ring. Right between the wolf's open moving front paws held a 10k black Tahitian pearl.

"Omg! Who gave this to you a millionaire, Taylor Lautner or ooo I know a prince!" The three girls rambled curiously in excitement my smile faltered as I tried to remember but my mind went black. I had a little panic attack!_ I can't remember anything but his red eyes and both forms: his human and wolf; Hunter. Wait who is hunter?_ I was going crazy until I teared up looking at the wolf's ruby red 0.5k eyes on the ring. The girls came to comfort me and we lay back on the wall.

"Hay you! Don't we know each other?" two recognizable girl twins said beside the cell next to us. I turned to look at them and smiled in relief.

"Alaine and Kyra?" I asked desperately as a smile formed on their identical faces.

"Hi Chloe it's good to see you" They said in unison

"Like wise" I stated.

"Who are you people" An intimidating girl with the same color eyes as Zeus demanded.

"Yes who are you in deed?" A cold frosty voice stated causing my spine to grow cold as I looked into dark evil dark chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of snowstorms. Khione.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>**Back at Camp Half-Blood…**

* * *

><p><strong>*Indie's POV*<strong>

"HUNTER!"I shouted through my hands. I have been searching for my brother for my brother for 12 hours and 35 minutes plus 13 seconds now but who's counting, right? I finally just fall on the ground and give up my on stupidity. I whisper my bothers name as I let the tears go down on my face behind my shades and hood. It's around sunset and I haven't eaten since 7:00 am yesterday and I can't stand the pain anymore. I go in my pockets and pull out a nutty Quakers chewy nut bar then force a piece into my mouth. My tummy demands more but I would have to crawl a whole hour to get to the pavilion.

"Dios mio, que sucedio a usted, my little sexy chicka?" Leo panicked before he picked me up and held me in a bridal style.

"Indie can you hear me?" Leo asked

"Yes loud and clear I'm okay" I replied weakly in muffled voice knowing he couldn't hear me to only prove my thoughts.

"No I don't speak humble bumble gibberish though you can teach me it over dinner some time?" Leo smiled down at me which made me kick him halfheartedly. He only laughed at the attempt as he carried me to my cabin, place me in my bed and lighted a few candles as he cooked stuff from his magical tool belt he always wore.

"So, care to tell me why you keep wearing those shades and so distant all the time?" He asked before quickly adding "Not that it doesn't make you sexy and mysterious all though." I smiled a little as he pulled out a plate and set it down on my lap.

"I don't know" I said uneasily. He cooked us stuff you'd get at red lobster. My mouth watered heavily as I saw the smoke rise from the food and smell.

"You don't know why or you don't know if you can tell me?" Leo said after eating those delicious garlic butter breads.

"I don't know if I can tell you" I swallowed a mouthful of potatoes.

"That's understandable because you don't trust me" Leo stated as he chomped down on the steak parmesan then part of the lobster tail that sat by a bunch of vegetables.

"Well when you say it like that…" I muttered then sighed "It's not that I don't trust you because you're one of the only people I think I can trust but," He grinned like a fool from ear to ear.

"But" Leo asked in an amused tone.

"I just don't know if you'll understand or how you will take it" I said looking down. He leaned over and gripped my hand.

"I won't run from you or leave I'm too stubborn"

"Believe me I know" I said looking in his eyes.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, mamastia" Leo smiled. So I told him and all the while he still held my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn*<strong>

* * *

><p>So I'm walking back from Penly's cabin after spending the whole day together but guess what happens when I walk over to the guest cabin and guess who I see? Can you guess who? Yep you're right! The Andy Reynolds was sitting on the steps with a bunch of girls laughing at something supposively funny. I groan in hatred and kept walking. When I've think I passed him he speaks.<p>

"Woah, where do you think you're going De la Rouge?" he asked causing the slutty bimbos to laugh as they held on him. He got up from them and lean me up against the door frame with his arm above my head. "The party is just getting started"

"Is that so? Because all I see is a bunch of people having a sexual intensity on public display." I answered.

"Exactly my definition of a party, wanna join or have a private montage?" He said lustfully.

"Sorry Big boy but this playboy bunny is not on the sale's market or up for a party" I answered then jiggled the knob, got inside, and slammed the door in his face before hearing him say.

"Touché, but I'll have you one day all too my self with no discount prices or tax included" and then I heard him leave.

"Oh god!" I muttered not knowing my girlfriend watched the whole thing go down.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ana*<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew something was wrong when my pets were acting. Rolf &amp; Vilks started to growl, whine, and move their tail anxiously as Marmou cawed and screeched crazy. I was sitting at Thalia's tree with Ladon the dragon on guard patrol.<p>

"What is it you guys?" I asked as I glared at the unknown attacker and notched an arrow.

"_Something is coming" _Rolf muttered in reply

"_Really fast"_ Vilks added immediately.

"Marmou do you-" I started but got cut off when I heard a wolf cry and its feet stomp on the ground. I aimed at the sound coming towards me. I drew back the arrow and let it go. Instead of the wolf whimpering in agony it ended up leaping in the air catching the bow in its mouth while keeping his dark purpled cloak rider. I was about send off another arrow that was going to get the potential threat for sure until a girl's voice pleading yelled.

"Don't shoot please" waving her olive tone hands in the air and taking off her cloak revealing her face.

"Please my name is Bianca Di'Angelo, Daughter of Hades" The girl, Bianca, stated calmly as she stopped in front of me on her black wolf.

"Please don't harm Hunter for me too we want to go inside the borders of camp" She added gesturing to my weapons. I looked at her a little crazy.

"Oh I wasn't going to kill him, these are tranquilizing arrows, like cupid arrows that make people fall in love, these make you fall to sleep." I explained to her.

"My mother is Artemis, so its kinda against my nature naturally to kill any animal without her permission, plus I'm an animal lover" I added when the wolf looked a little uneasy then shifted back in to Indie's Brother; Hunter. Who was shirtless and wearing nothing but his dark washed jeans.

"Well thanks for the facts" He sighed before helping down Bianca from his back but holding her supportively and not in a loving boy/girl friend way.

"Don't mention it" I shrugged as I supported her weight with him, making our way to the Big house to Chiron after telling my pets to watch guard.

"You guy's might want to close your ears" I warned before I yelled out.

"CHIRON" I heard the sound of something breaking and then hooves clomping down on the tile grounds.

"Yes Miss. Greene, what is-" he started then he saw the two people beside me.

"Bianca my dear where have you've been?" Chiron almost said tearfully but we were suddenly in the Gods cabin.

"Bianca" Three people exclaimed. She turned around to face her brother, Nico, and then gave him a strong hug.

"Where have you've been?" Nico worriedly asked.

"Lost somewhere in the outskirts of Long Island, I think." She stated.

"But you know that you've been gone for 5 months now-" He continued as something clicked into his head.

"Well-" She was about to clarify but then something caught her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears, her face lifted into a huge smile and she ran into the open arms of Luke Castellan. They started to hug like they were afraid to let go and kiss patiently as they acted like the gods and everyone else wasn't there. Luke wrapped his arm around her and lifts her off the ground spinning her around causing her cloak to fall and reveal a surprise.

"Wow!" All the males said in the room. A bunch of idiot is that the best they say is wow.

"Yeah, Baby shower!" Aphrodite squealed. Ok I stand corrected…

"Oh my?" the rest of the goddesses stated.

"Oh no!" Hunter stated as he slammed his forehead as everyone turn to look at Hades scarlet face flare with anger.

"BIANCA MARIE DI' ANGELO, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A WATERMELON UP YOUR SHIRT OR THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A BABY IN THE BUN OR KNOCKED UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I know this chapter wasn't completely spectacular but guess what! There is some serious drama about to unfold so stay tune for the next update. **

Shout outs:

**Beautifulsapphiregoddess: Lol that was so genius poem (of the mind)! Lol I'm glad you enjoyed your gift! Thanks for a lot I love muffins too! I'm addicted to Florence+ the machine. **

**God1801****: Thank you! Your review was great too **

**movies798**** : THANK YOU! **

**GleekPJOFreak: Lmao. The label saved me a lot! I'm going to add Adam soon but I'll let you know ahead of time **

**Socrgrl14****: your welcome, I did claim Alaine and Kyra as Demi gods as a cover for now but not for long **

**StopLookingAtMyPenName****: Love your Pen name, I'm sorry that I looked, I just couldn't help it Your Welcome your stories the one with Riley keeps me on edge. And I won't abandon the story too soon this only the begging. Hopefully if everything turns out great then I have a surprise in store. **

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

**"You are all such Preppy starving cocky attention seeking Bitches that can kiss my ass!" I yelled **

**"I know what I am but at least i'm not some trashy fame woe!" Amber shot back**

**"Oh that's really freaking rich coming from you!" Penly yelled defensively**

**"Oh are you defending your Girl friend you little hasban?" Drew cockly added**

**"Like you and Amber aren't in the closet you slut!" I added in which caused her to snap.**

**"Wait, all of you stop there's one way we can settle this like true females" Autumn cut in.**

**"What?" We all asked glaring at each other in blind white hatered.**

**"SEXY GIRL BATTLE OFF!" Dane offered.**

**"Oh it's on!" I stated then walked away with Penly holding hands and Flicking them off.**


	13. Chapter 7: Tears

**Tears:**

**1. An unrestrained activity or indulgence**

**2. The result of exressing strongly felt emotion;cry**

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*:<strong>

I usually don't spy on some people, especially little kids, but I don't know I just did it today.

I was walking towards to the Big House when I heard her whimpers and cries of pain. My delicate side kicked in as I was about to approach her but the little mischievous boy beated me.

"Smile, you'll feel much better" He stated in a high pitched voice full of joy. Before I hid behind some bushes I caught a glimpse of the four foot six boy with jade green eyes that matched the colors of leaves in the springtime. His light brown hair was styled in a cute mini Mohawk and he wore gray camouflage shorts, brown flip-flops, and a plain white t-shirt. He looked like he was about 7 years old just like the weeping girl. I could hear her sobs hault into sniffles as she wiped and rubbed her nose and eyes.

"What do you want?" the girl asked in a sad tone.

"To make you feel better" the boy replied with too much excitement for the poor sad raven haired olive eyed girl. When I peeked between a few branches I saw the boy touched the ground and made a few daisies appeared and he gave them to her in a shish friendly gesture.

"Son of Demeter?" the girl asked as she sniffed the flowers, cheering up a bit.

"My name is Adam Scott" Adam said to the girl who perked up a bit with a smile on her face.

"My name is Olive Skiers" Olive replied to Adam.

"Why were crying?" Adam said jumping up from where he sat. Olive frowned a bit and wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes.

"Well my twin sister, Suzie, has been kidnapped and taken to evil prison" Olive said gloomy.

"I'm sorry, where did you hear it from?" Adam said pulling her up from the steps and putting an arm around her shoulders for support.

"In there, come I'll show you" Olive stated with mischievous creeping in her voice and glinting in her eyes. Together they disappeared inside of the big house to probably go to the secret hallway that connects to the godly cabin to spy on them again. I was about to follow them to not let them get in trouble until he showed up.

"So instead of spending good quality time with me by stalking me and feasting your eyes upon this sexy body you choose to spy on little children." He asked smoothly with a smile as he stood in front of me shirt less.

"Between those two options… yes" I thought aloud rolling my eyes and started walking past him before he lifted his arms up.

"Find I'll admit it" He was in front of me again and putting me up against a wall.

"Admit what you sick perv" I huffed crossing my arms while he leaned in closer.

"That it turns me on a bit" He smiled as I pushed past him, scolding.

"You don't have to play this game you already won" Andy stated.

"What game?" I blurted facing him while glaring. He stood in front of me all of a sudden and grabbed the side of my hip and I started to drown in his dark blue eyes… wait did I just say that… ok forget that.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"Your eyes tell me a different story than you lips, but allow me to read in between the lines" Andy whispered as he inched closer in the same breathing space as mine. I pushed my index finger to his mouth to block his lips from me.

"Stop!" I shouted as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Why?" he said.

"Because I have a girlfriend who I love very much! So you can finally cut the-" I was yelling until my girl friend made an appearance.

"What the fucking hell is this!" Penly demanded in a clearly pissed tone.

"A discussion" Andy replied easily without removing his arms that I pushed away.

"Penly listen to me I-"

"Cheated on me!" She exclaimed in rage.

"No, she didn't, she's still in denial of what she really wants" Andy quickly said in my defense. Bastard!

"Oh really what might that be you man whore" Penly yelled as she grabbed my hand. That's a good sign. Then she walked passed me, meeting Andy's glare.

"Me" he said.

"Oh get over yourself, asshole" She hissed in rage.

"Call me one more thing, princess little rain drop" Andy stated, threating.

"See told you she was a skank!" I heard Drew said after clapping.

"Tell me about it" One of her minions, Debbie-Anne, stated in a shrug tone. Amber and the team along with Karma's Sexy kittens where there. Great an audience.

"You're now figuring that out" Amber stated as she crossed her arms standing beside Drew and her posy.

"You are all such Preppy starving cocky attention seeking Bitches that can kiss my ass!" I yelled

"I know what I am but at least i'm not some trashy fame woe!" Amber shot back

"Oh that's really freaking rich coming from you!" Penly yelled defensively

"Oh are you defending your Girl friend you little hasban?" Drew cockily added

"Like you and Amber aren't in the closet you slut!" I added in which caused her to snap.

"Wait, all of you stop there's one way we can settle this like true females" Autumn cut in.

"What?" We all asked glaring at each other in blind white hatered.

"SEXY GIRL BATTLES OFF!" Dane offered.

"Oh it's on!" I stated then walked away in anger with Penly holding hands and flicking them off with her. Not waiting to see Kioyko's reaction.

"Wait don't think because I defended you that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off at you still" Penly shouted when we were far away from the group. She ripped her arm from me.

"Are freaking kidding you're pissed of with that fake bull that just went down between Andy and me!" I screamed then grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against a tree.

"How do I know it's not fake?" She cried but I didn't pay attention to her protest as I felt new roughness on her wrists. I lifted her arm to see neat deep cut red lines in six rows that seemed to be fading in a purplish hue.

"Have you've been cutting yourself again?" I said barely recognizing my voice that yelled.

"Like you care" She spat at me.

"I do care because I freaking love you Penelope and its unhealthy! You can't do this anymore do you understand!" I screamed as I grabbed both sides of her face as hot angry tears slipped from my eyes. She rolled her eyes as tears slipped down on her cheeks.

"I'm going to do what I told you I would do this morning cause I can't carry on anymore its too much the pain." She stated in a tone that scared me.

"You can't do that!" I screamed, when she didn't answer I continued.

"Do frucking understand?" I blurted shaking

"Yes!" She said and I cradled her in my arms as she wept.

"Everything is okay" I whispered soothingly. If I only new what a lie that was.

* * *

><p><strong>*Drew's POV*<strong>

"I know we don't like each other" I said to Amber after everyone left leaving me alone with her and my crew.

"No shit!"Amber declared rolling her eyes.

"But we both have some common targets" I continued in sly look and voice.

"Which is?" Amber said in interest.

"Power, Fame, Everything, and Control or other know as PFEC" I answered.

"Indeed" She smiled.

"So whatya say we raise a little hell my dear frienemy" I asked coyly as she looped her arm through mine.

"Of course my dear, now what's our plan?" She said smiling back at me.

"Well I'm glad you asked…" I said trailing off with her as I gestured for my crew to follow in tow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on that night… <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ellen*<strong>_

"So what brings you here in the middle of the ni-" I could let Zane finish because I had to hold onto him to melt in his honey hazel eyes while letting my nose be intoxicated by the smell of his bare skin. He automatically wrapped his arm around me in a cradle as he guided me into his cabin closing the door. The images are burning through my mind as my ears flood with the memory.

"What's wrong and what happened" Zane asked in shock as he held me on to me tightly as screamed out a sob in his chest.

"Nightmares" I chocked out after a while. I sniffled as I clanged onto him in desperation trying to escape away from me. His gripped tightened as he rocked me back and forth on his bed.

"Its okay, its okay" He repeated soothingly as his voice faded in oblivion as I blacked before hearing him say.

"I'm here forever, don't worry, I'll always protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I know long time no communication. No I'm not leaving fan fiction or stopping this story until I say its finish thanks for all the love. And people this story has just begun!**

**Shout outs: **

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter:**

. Sweet pan name! Once again I have to love you're optimism! The name for the twins is so cute. I have no idea what to call them but I'm coming up with some. Thanks for the review.

**Movies 789: **

. It's great of you to review! I appreciate it.

**GleekPJOFreak:**

.I finally added Adam! Thanks for submitting the little cutie pie Lmao your comments are AWESOME! I'll update soon again.

**Scorgurl:**

.Thank you, I might submit a character later I can't wait to see what your reactions are for somethings.

**God1801: **

. I'm sorry for confusing you the last chapter was basically hunter helping out Bianca who finally returns in the story. Thank you for reviewing

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser:<strong>

**"PENLY AND BROOOKLYN! You both are on dish washing and laundry duties for 24/7 until your mission is begging!; and i don't know what you two ladies find humorous in this conversation because You'll be on it too with the rest!" Chiron and Dionysus exlaimed as they chewed us out over the amazing preformance we display.**

**Great good bye wrinkle free money making hands and Hello trouble cause here i come!**


	14. Chapter8: Introductions

**Introductions:**

**1. Somebody's first experience of something.**

**2. The act of bringing something to a place, into existence, or into operation for the first time.**

**3. The opening passage or movement.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Rhay's POV*<strong>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, viewers of Hephaestus TV welcome back to another Season of" Silena Beauregard squealed with thrill then paused for dramatic effect for the next words that raised some hell over these few days.

"CBHASC2!" Silena covered the mike before she said "We seriously need to change the name" then she smiled into the camera.

"To kick this brand new season we will have our 3rd place winner, Nyssa Blacksmiths, perform our first opening number with Will Solace along with our last year contestants and me !" Silena announced with delight. They all came on stage and started to dance like the Glee cast performance on Hello- Goodbye.

_**Will:**_

_You say Yes, I say No  
>you say Stop<em>

_**Will and Nyssa:**_

_But I Say Go, Go, Go  
>Oh No<br>_

_**All performers:**_

_You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
>Hello, Hello<br>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
>I Say Hello, hello hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye  
>I say hello<br>_

_**Nyssa: **__  
>I Say High, You Say Low<br>You Say Why and I Say I Don't Know  
><em>

_**All performers:**__  
>Oh No<br>You say Goodbye and I say Hello  
>(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)<br>Hello, Hello  
>(Hello, Goodbye)<br>I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello  
>(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)<br>Hello, Hello  
>(Hello, Goodbye)<br>I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello  
>(Hello, Goodbye)<br>_

_(Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why Do you Say  
>Goodbye, Goodbye, Bye , Bye , Bye ,Bye, Bye)<em>

Oh No  
>You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello<br>Hello, Hello  
>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye<br>I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say Hello

_**Will (Nyssa):**_

_You Say Yes (I Say Yes)  
>I Say No (But I May Mean No, I can Stay Till It's Time to Go)<br>You Say Stop  
>and I Say Go Go Go<br>_

_**All performers:**__  
>Oh No<br>You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
>Hello, Hello<br>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
>I Say Hello, Hello, Hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye  
>I say Hello, Hello, Hello<br>I don't know why you say goodbye  
>I Say Hello OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO HellOOOO<br>_

_**EVERYONE AND THE CROWD: **__  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,<br>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,<br>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,<br>Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
>Hay La, Hey Hello-a.<em>

The camp erupted into cheers and applauses that filled the whole long island sound from our massive amphitheater.

"Thank you, we'll be back shortly after these few messages from our sponsor and we'll introduce our newer members and competitors!" Silena gleefully stated. Some one yelled clear before they shout my name.

"What!" I yelled.

"Get ready your on stage in 3 minutes!" The person shouted.

"I'm what!" I screamed in horror. Oh gods I'm going to be sick!

"You heard them get moving" Autumn said as she guided me up the steps that led to the backstage from our front row seats.

"I can't do this I'm not like Aphrodite or like the other performers! This is insane!" I said with panic.

"Relax! Everyone is different in their own way show your true self to the crowd" Autumn said calmly and supportively as he words effected me, sinking in. Charm speaker!

"You didn't ju-" I started but she beat me to the punch when she shoved me in a room and throwed a black dress with long converse boots and arm length gloves.

"Get dress and I'll sing with you!" Autumn yelled before I saw her magically dressed herself within the snap of her fingers in a flowy ruffled yellow spaghetti strapped dress with her hair in a side way bun like mine. We were ready behind the curtains Silena was standing in front of as she spoke before the spotlight hit Autumn asked

"Are you ready?" my answer was singing the lyrics as the music started playing.

**Me:**

It's the boy you never told 'I like you'

It's the girl you let get away

It's the one you saw that day on the train

But you freaked out and walked away

I nervously looked at Autumn as she smiled letting me know I was doing awesomely whiched sparked a little more hope in me.

**Autumn:**

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas

Things you swear you'd do before you die

It's the city of love that waits for you

But you're too damn scared to fly

**Both[x2]:**

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come live

Let moment take you

Lose control tonight

**ME: **  
>It's the time that you totally screwed up<br>Still you're tryna get it out your brain  
>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up<br>It's the past that you're dying to change

**Autumn:**

It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'Cause you're too damn scared to try.<p>

**Both[x2]**  
>Hit the lights<br>Let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<br>Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world  
>Gotta make an escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day<br>From the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever

**Everyone:**  
>Hit the lights<br>Let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<br>Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world  
>Gonna make an escape<br>It's a perfect world  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<p>

**ME:**

Lose yourself tonight

I had heard everyone go overly dramatic on describing Silena's hug but I now understand.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen was Rhay Green and Autumn Rayne, give it up folks for one of our newest members" Silena squealed in joy as we walked of stage with her voice ringing in our ears.

"Give it up for Sophie Tyler and Craig Owens!" Silena squealed making us all cover our ears when it echoed in the mike.

**Sophie:**

I'm getting married in the morning,  
>I took off my engagement ring,<br>It was the night before my wedding,  
>That was the night we started running.<p>

**Craig:**

Why would you need comforting?

**Sophie:**

I nearly died, alone in the dark,  
>I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think<br>About what I want, about who I want

Everything is ending,  
>I can't believe I didn't see it sooner<br>I know that this is what I need to do  
>Even though you haven't got a clue.<br>Everything is changing,  
>I have to keep you by my side tonight,<br>and this must be why you found me,  
>why you found me.<p>

**Craig:**

You're not scared of anything,  
>you know I'm an alien,<br>you have so many empty rooms,  
>you really ought to get that seen to.<p>

Why would you need comforting?

]** Together:**

**Sophie**  
>I nearly died, alone in the dark,<br>I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think  
>About what I want, about who I want<br>**Craig**  
>This will be too hard,<br>Why can't you open your eyes?  
>I'll think about how to stop this from going on,<br>Cause your life doesn't make any sense.

**Sophie:**

Everything is ending;  
>I can't believe I didn't see it sooner<br>I know that this is what I need to do  
>Even though you haven't got a clue.<br>Everything is changing,  
>I have to keep you by my side tonight,<br>and this must be why you found me,  
>why you found me.<p>

You're getting married in the morning,

**Sophie:**

That's a long time away

**Craig:**

You're human, you're Amy

**Sophie:**

This is my fairy tale

**Craig:**

Listen to me,

**together:**

I'm/you're nine hundred and seven

**Craig:**

Don't you know what that means?

**Sophie:**

Doctor you're sweet... (Whispered) hold that thought

**Together:**

Everything is ending;  
>I can't believe I didn't see it sooner<br>I know that this is what I need to do  
>Even though you haven't got a clue.<br>Everything is changing,  
>I have to keep you by my side tonight,<br>and this must be why you found me,  
>why you found me.<p>

The crowd was cheering was loud and I sore I heard some one yell I love you to Sophie which made Craig's smile falter a bit and blush.

"Now-" Silena began but out tree television disrupted her from continuing as Jack Frost appeared on the screen as he announced that Piper McLean and Alaine and Kyra Sawyer were to perform next followed by Chloe Michelle Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

***Piper's POV***

Alaine, Kyra, and I were instantly shoved in a harsh cold spotlight after that announcement in chains. One of the guards barked at us to sing which we did.

**Me:**

Where have all the good men gone  
>and where are all the gods?<p>

**Kyra:**

Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?<p>

**Alaine:**

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

**All of us: **  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong<br>And he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life

**Me:**

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

**All of us: **  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong<br>And he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
>watching me<p>

through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>and the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>like fire in my blood<p>

**All of us[x2]: **  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong<br>And he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life

As quick as we were pulled on stage was as quick as we were throwed (I'm serious, throwed) off stage into the wild crowd of monsters. We were quickly trying to scramble out but we out feet froze solid in ice.

"Stick around for a while" Khione said from behind us in a cold tone. She was sitting on Jack Frost lap at the bar. He carefully slid her off placing her on the bar counter top before giving her a quick kiss on the mouth (ewww!) and went on stage clapping.

"Ladies lovely performance" He said gesturing to us with a smile as a spotlight fell on us. I gave my best intimidating smile as Kyra crossed her arms sticking up her nose and Alaine flicked up her middle finger with a smile that gave the crowd response.

"Charming," Jack muttered then smiled into the cameras. "And now we have a special treat, Chloe Michelle Anderson with Thalia Grace singing back up!" The Audience erupted into roars of sick happiness. Thalia who wore a short knee length ruffled dress while her hair was styled in a punk rock fashion came on stage with a full long length white dress and blonde wind blown haired Chloe in shackles. Thalia was shoved very hard on stage by one of the massive Minotaur guards. She glared hatefully at the guard as electricity sparked an aura around her.

"I can't wait till I get out these shackles because once I do" She spat hatefully as she looked around the crowd and pointed at Khione and Jack "Your asses are mine, hit" she said then gestured for the band to play.

**Chloe: **

I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<p>

**Chloe w/Thalia:**

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<p>

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
>maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, and Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<p>

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Rhay's POV*<strong>

"Well folks that were some technical difficulties from our dear enemy camp but please enjoy our next performer Hunter West Redgrave." Silena announced uneasily but smoothly with a smile.

_**Hunter: **_

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
><em>Somewhere far away<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>I want you back<em>  
><em>My neighbors think<em>  
><em>I'm crazy<em>  
><em>But they don't understand<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>  
><em>You're all I have<em>

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the Moon.<em>  
><em>Trying to get to you<em>  
><em>in hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>talking to me too.<em>  
><em>Or Am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon?<em>

_I'm feeling like_  
><em>I'm famous<em>  
><em>The talk of the town<em>  
><em>They say<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>But they don't know<em>  
><em>what I know<em>  
><em>Cause when the<em>  
><em>sun goes down<em>  
><em>someone's talking back<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They're talking back<em>

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon.<em>  
><em>Trying to get to you<em>  
><em>in hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>talking to me too.<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon?<em>

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh…_  
><em>Do you ever hear me calling<em>  
><em>(Ahh...Ahh...Ahh...)<em>  
><em>Ho hou ho ho hou<em>

_'Cause every night_  
><em>I'm talking to the moon<em>

_Still trying to get to you_  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon?<em>

_Ohoooo..._

I know you're somewhere out there  
>somewhere far away<p>

Silena, some of the goddesses, girls, guys, and even the hunters whipped away a tear. The whole audience stood and cheered loudly.

"Thank you Hunter, that was beautiful now continuing on our next performers' are" Silena said elated, pausing to create a dramatic effect "Kioyko Ortiz, Ana Greene, and Lilly Allen!"

_**Kioyko:**_

_**I don't need no one**_  
><em><strong>to tell me how to feel the beat<strong>_

_**Lilly:**_

_**And I don't need no beat**_  
><em><strong>to tell me how to move my feet<strong>_

_**Ana:**_

_**Just go and do what you do**_  
><em><strong>'Cause there's nothing to prove<strong>_

_**all girls:**_

_**Just being me (Watch me, do me)**_

_**I don't need no magazine**_  
><em><strong>to tell me who to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I don't need to pose<strong>_  
><em><strong>for pa-pa-paparazzi<strong>_

_**Ana:**_

_**Just keep the cameras flashing**_  
><em><strong>to try to catch this action<strong>_

_**Just being me (Watch me, do me, me, me-)**_

_**Kioyko:**_

_**Light up the floor**_  
><em><strong>Bring me one more<strong>_  
><em><strong>let me hear that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Click Clock on the<strong>_  
><em><strong>High Hop let the<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bass vibrate feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>the room rock<strong>_

_**Lilly:**_  
><em><strong>Light up the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Base rock and<strong>_  
><em><strong>the boom box make<strong>_  
><em><strong>your heart stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>feel the room rock<strong>_

_**Ana: **_  
><em><strong>I'm doing all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna do<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I won't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>until I can't move<strong>_

_**Just being me**_  
><em><strong>(Watch me, do me) x3<strong>_

_**Lilly:**_

_**I don't need no music**_  
><em><strong>when I wanna sing a song<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I don't need what's popular<strong>_  
><em><strong>to know what's right or wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Ana and Kioyko:**_

_**I'm busy burning the track**_  
><em><strong>not holding anything back<strong>_

_**All:**_

_**Just being me (Watch me, do me, me, me-)**_

_**Light up the floor**_  
><em><strong>Bring me one more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Click Clock on the<strong>_  
><em><strong>High Hop let the<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bass vibrate feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>the room rock<strong>_

_**Light up the floor**_  
><em><strong>Just like before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Base rock and<strong>_  
><em><strong>the boom box make<strong>_  
><em><strong>your heart stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>feel the room rock<strong>_

_**I'm doing all**_  
><em><strong>I wanna do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>until I can't move<strong>_

_**Just being me**_  
><em><strong>(Watch me, do me)<strong>_

_**I'm ready, I'm,**_  
><em><strong>I'm ready to go<strong>_

_**Let it, let, let,**_  
><em><strong>let it explode<strong>_

_**I'm ready, I'm,**_  
><em><strong>I'm ready to go, go, go-<strong>_

_**Light up the floor**_  
><em><strong>Bring me one more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Click Clock on the<strong>_  
><em><strong>High Hop let the<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bass vibrate feel<strong>_  
><em><strong>the room rock<strong>_

_**Light up the floor**_  
><em><strong>Just like before<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear that<strong>_  
><em><strong>Base rock and<strong>_  
><em><strong>the boom box make<strong>_  
><em><strong>your heart stop-<strong>_

_**I'm doing all**_  
><em><strong>I wanna do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I won't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>until I can't move<strong>_

_**Just being me**_  
><em><strong>(Watch me, do me) x3<strong>_

The whole crowd screamed in a riot of enjoyment through out the whole song. During the whole performance they did a Hip- pop ballet dance routine.

"That was amazing girls!" Silena singed "And now we have Andy Reynolds and Dane Holmes!"

_**Dane:**_

_Black dress with the tights underneath,_  
><em>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<em>  
><em>And she's an actress (actress),<em>  
><em>But she ain't got no need.<em>  
><em>She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.<em>

_**Andy:**_

_Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_  
><em>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,<em>  
><em>Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,<em>  
><em>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.<em>

_**Andy (Dane):**_

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
><em>She wants to love me (Woah),<em>  
><em>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<em>  
><em>Don't trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Never trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Won't trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Don't trust me. (x2)<em>

_**Dane:**_

_X's on the back of your hands,_  
><em>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.<em>  
><em>And the setlist (setlist),<em>  
><em>you stole off the stage,<em>  
><em>had red and purple lipstick all over the page.<em>

_**Andy:**_

_Bruises cover your arms,_  
><em>shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.<em>  
><em>And the best is (best is),<em>  
><em>No one knows who you are,<em>  
><em>Just another girl alone at the bar.<em>

_**Andy (Dane):**_

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
><em>She wants to love me (Woah),<em>  
><em>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<em>  
><em>Don't trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Never trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Won't trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Don't trust me.(x2)<em>

_**All the boys:**_

_Shush girl, shut your lips,_  
><em>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<em>  
><em>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,<em>  
><em>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<em>  
><em>I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,<em>  
><em>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.<em>

_**Dane:**_

_Woah, woah, woah..._

_**Everyone:**_

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_  
><em>She wants to love me (Woah),<em>  
><em>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<em>  
><em>Don't trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Never trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Won't trust a whore,<em>  
><em>Don't trust me.(x2)<em>

It took a long few minutes for some one to control all the wild girls from trying to 'play' with the boys onstage. Silena blushed when Dane and Andy whispered something in her ears as she came on to take their place.

"Well… um" Silena said looking flabbergasted and speechless. "Yes, next up Ellen Matues and Zane Blackstone"

_**Ellen:**_

_I found God_  
><em>On the corner of First and Amistad<em>  
><em>Where the west<em>  
><em>Was all but won<em>  
><em>All alone<em>  
><em>Smoking his last cigarette<em>  
><em>I said, "Where you been?"<em>  
><em>He said, "Ask anything".<em>

_**Zane:**_

_Where were you_  
><em>when everything was falling apart?<em>  
><em>All my days<em>  
><em>were spent by the telephone<em>  
><em>that never rang<em>  
><em>and all I needed was a call<em>  
><em>that never came<em>  
><em>to the corner of First and Amistad<em>

_**Both:**_

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lyin' on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>

_**Zane:**_

_In the end_  
><em>Everyone ends up alone<em>  
><em>Losing her<em>  
><em>The only one who's ever known<em>  
><em>Who I am<em>  
><em>Who I'm not, who I wanna be<em>  
><em>No way to know<em>  
><em>How long she will be next to me<em>

_**Both:**_

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lyin' on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>

_**Zane:**_

_Early morning_  
><em>The city breaks<em>  
><em>I've been callin'<em>  
><em>For years and years and years and years<em>  
><em>And you never left me no messages<em>  
><em>Ya never send me no letters<em>  
><em>You got some kinda nerve<em>  
><em>Taking all I want<em>

_**Everyone:**_

_Lost and insecure_  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lyin' on the floor<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Lost and insecure<em>  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>  
><em>Lyin' on the floor<em>  
><em>Surrounded, surrounded<em>  
><em>Why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>Where were you? Where were you?<em>  
><em>Just a little late<em>  
><em>you found me, you found me<em>  
><em>why'd you have to wait?<em>  
><em>To find me, to find me<em>

The whole audience started to wave their hands to the music and sung. The all shouted out in an uprising of applauses and worship.

"Now that was a kick butt performance!" Silena stated and the audience shouted back cheers in answer. _Well duh!_ I thought

"Amber Wayne and Drew" Silena said perky but rolled her eyes while smiling. Silena was pushed off stage but Beckendorf caught her.

"Step aside sister and let me show you true talent! Hit it" Drew said and then music started playing.

_**Drew and Amber:**_

_What do I do with a boy like you_  
><em>L-like you what do I do with you (Oh!)<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you?<em>  
><em>(What do I do with a boy like you? L-like you.)<em>

_I know you know._  
><em>I'm wrapped around your finger.<em>  
><em>You're so, you're so.<em>  
><em>Beautiful and dangerous,<em>  
><em>Hot and cold.<em>  
><em>Don't you see the light, boy?<em>  
><em>I could blow your mind, boy.<em>  
><em>Let me be your new toy.<em>  
><em>I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.<em>

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?_  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you.<em>

_I'm gonna win._  
><em>Boy, your game is over.<em>  
><em>Try to play.<em>  
><em>But you're down 10-1.<em>  
><em>Keep the change.<em>  
><em>You won't know what hit cha.<em>  
><em>You're not fooling anyone.<em>  
><em>I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.<em>

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?_  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you?<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you? (Oh!)<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you?<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you?<em>  
><em>Like you. What do I do with you? (Oh!)<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.<em>

_What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?_  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?<em>  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<em>

_What do I do with a boy like you?_  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you? (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you?<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you? (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy, with a boy like you.<em>

Through out the whole dance and song they danced with so much sexual intensity that it was disgusting. It got worse when they pulled Dane and Andy on stage. We still had to clap though and Silena awkwardly came back on stage.

"Well thanks for joining us tonight I'm you host Silena B.!" She said smiling "Please enjoy tonights last and closing performance

_**Brooklyn:**_

_I like it,_  
><em>I like it,<em>  
><em>I like it(x2)<em>

_**Penly:**_

_Na na na_  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Na na na<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Na na na na na<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
>Na na na<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Na na na na<p>

**Brooklyn:**

Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is my pleasure  
>Cause nothing could measure<p>

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling  
>Leaves me wanting more<p>

**Both:**

Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me(x2)

Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it

**Penly:**

Just one night full of sin  
>Feel the pain on your skin<br>Tough, I don't scream mercy  
>It's your time to hurt me<br>Yeah  
>If I'm bad tie me down<br>Shut me up, gag and bound me  
>Cos the pain is my pleasure<br>Nothing comes better  
>Yeah<p>

**Both:**

Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me

Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it

S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<p>

**Brooklyn:**

Oh  
>I love the feeling<br>You bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what  
>I've been yearning for<br>Give it to me strong

**Penly:**

And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah<p>

I like it  
>Like it<p>

**Both:**

Cause I may be bad  
>But I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air  
>I don't care<br>I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones<br>May break my bones  
>But chains and whips<br>Excite me

**Everyone:**

Na na na na  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>I like it  
>Like it<br>Come on  
>Come on<br>Come on  
>I like it<br>Like it

S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M  
>S...S...S<br>And  
>M...M...M<br>S...S...S  
>And<br>M...M...M

It was like a sex riot! The whole performance caused the whole crowd to go through a frenzy lustful intensity. They danced like Rihanna and Britney Spears at the bill board awards. We didn't even hear Beckendorf called cut from the end.

"PENLY AND BROOOKLYN! You both are on dish washing and laundry duties for 24/7 until your mission is begging! And I don't know what you two ladies find humorous in this conversation because you'll be on it too with the rest!" Chiron and Dionysus exclaimed as they chewed us out over the amazing performance we display. They referred to Drew and Amber plus their army of skanks.

Great good bye wrinkle free money making hands and Hello trouble because here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>*Andy's POV*<strong>

Finally! sexy naughty babes ! just what papa needed!

* * *

><p><strong>!HAPPY HOLIDAYS YALL!<strong>

***(A/N)**** THANKS FOR REVIEWS YOU GUYS THEY MEAN A LOT! YOU GUYS ARE HONESTLY THE BEST. WELL I GOTTA GO SIT ON SANTA'S LAP TO GET IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT! NOTHING SAYS HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS THAN SITTING ON A BIG MANS LAP THAT SMELLS LIKE LIQUOR AND TALKS IN A PERVERTED TONE WARMS MY HEART MORE THAN A MC. DONALD'S MC CAFE MY COUSIN SAYS. **

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS USED:<strong>

**Hello Goodbye- Glee cast version**

**Hit the lights- Selena Gomez**

**Everything is ending- chameleon circuit**

**Holding out for a hero- frou frou**

**I'm with you- Avril lavigne**

**Talking to the moon- Bruno mars**

**Watch me- hot rush or Bella-Thorne and Zendaya**

**Don't trust me-30h!3**

**You found me- The fray**

**With a boy like you- Ke$ha ft Ashley Tisdale**

**SNM- Rihanna ft Britney Spears**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs:<strong>

**Wild-cherry-tornado-hunter:**

Lol! Goodness thank you for your support I love Kioyko! I'll Pm you in few

**movies798:**

Nice of you to review

**God1801:**

I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll PM you too in a few.

**GleekPJOFreak:**

Awww! You rock dude! Lol Adam kept nagging me to finally cut in the story so I though it was time. I don't know how you and the other viewers will react to everything that's going to unfold in the next updates form this point on especially the next one with Penly!

* * *

><p><strong>(:Teaser:) <strong>

**"They need to pay! A reminder of who the real Queen Bee is around her" Drew said dangerously as she snatched off lettuce from her hair in rage.**

**"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I scraped chunky sauces from my hair and she told me. The plan she was describing to me was horrible. I new drew was awful and evil, but not at this level.**

**"I won't help you, we're done!" I stated in shock as I stood up and my body was almost out the door when she only smiled and said.**

**"You're going to help and I know this for a fact because I'll tell everyone what your deepest darkest regretful secret is, hon." I stopped my hand still on the door knob which I brought to the frame of the door to close the door. I could feel her smile lift back into place as if she won.**

**"Tell me more" I said hollowly dry.**

**"That's what I thought!"**


	15. Chapter 9: Overload

**Overload:**

**To put too large or heavy a load on somebody or something or in something.**

**To give somebody too much work, stress, or other difficulty.**

**The condition of having an excessive mental or emotional burden****.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*<strong>

Penly and I plus Drew and her army of Skanks were surrounded with mountains of used filthy dishes. The smell of the dirty garbage and dishes clogged our noses. Rhay, Autumn, and Lily decided to help out of the kindness of their hearts.

"The soaps are in the cabinets, sponges are on the table, and the sinks are over in the corner. I except no trouble and clean dishes!" Chiron stated clearly then trotted off. My friends glared off at the skanks army hatefully as we went to go in our respected places. We were all okay for like 5 minutes until Drew 'accidently' walked by and spilled 2 day old rotten tuna fish mango surprise all over my girlfriend while we were getting our mack on. Penly pulled away from me and clenched her fist and mouth in anger.

"Ooops!" Drew laughed with her friends. Penly throwed down the wash rag as she stormed over to her clearly pissed off.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you are you seriously that desperate to maintain you're grand spot, hon." Penly screamed doing a perfect imitation of Drew making everyone laugh which made Drew pissed and glare. "As the major head raving controlling psychotic bitch in charge because trust me you got the crown, woe!"Everyone ooowed as Drew got burned. She was glaring even more hateful but then gave a frosty smile.

"You think you're so special and better than everyone you little, dyke don't you?" Drew said to coldly for her smile. Gods this chick was freaking psycho.

"Sing off now, hit Autumn!" Penly said as she gestured for her to turn up the radio that flooded the kitchen with music. We cleared off the tables causing some glasses and plates to break and shattered in a million pieces. We through food and plates as we sung each lyrics while out dancing each other.

**All of us:**

_[X4]_  
>I don't know who you think I am<p>

**Me (My friends):**

He been gone since 3.30 (3.30)  
>Been coming home lately at 3.30 (3.30)<br>I'm super cool, I've been a fool  
>But now I'm hot and baby you're gonna get it<br>Now I ain't trippin', I, I ain't twisted  
>I ain't demented, well just a little bit (huh)<br>I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names  
>I'm on a flame, don't come home babe<p>

**All of us:**  
>I'm breakin' dishes up in here<br>All night (uh huh)  
>I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)<br>I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
>I'm a fight a man (tonight)<br>I'm a fight a man  
>A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan<br>A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
>Oh<p>

**Drew and Amber(Skanks):**  
>I'm still waiting, come through the door<br>I'm killing time and I'm bleaching ya clothes  
>I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire<br>And what I'm burning, is your attire  
>I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested<br>And I can't believe he's always out every night and never checks in  
>Is he cheating? Man I don't know<br>I'm looking round for something else to throw

**All of us:**  
>I'm breakin' dishes up in here<br>All night (uh huh)  
>I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)<br>I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
>I'm a fight a man (tonight)<br>I'm a fight a man  
>A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan<br>A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
>Oh<p>

I'm breakin dishes up in here all night ,all night  
>(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)<br>I don't know who you think I am  
>(I don't know who you think I am)<br>But I really don't give a damn right now  
>(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)<br>If you don't come I'm a huff and puff and  
>Blow this, Blow this, huh<br>Blow this, Blow this,  
>I'm a blow this, blow this, huh<br>Blow this, Blow this  
>I'm a blow this, blow this, huh<br>Blow this house, house down  
>Dishes, breakin' dishes, breakin' dishes<p>

I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
>All night (uh huh)<br>I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)  
>I'm a fight a man (tonight)<br>I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
>I'm a fight a man<br>A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
>A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan<br>Oh

A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
>a man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan<p>

breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes, dishes, dishes) _[x3]_

"**LADIES!"** Chiron yelled as he saw us all sprawled on the floor in shattered porcelain plates, garbage and leftovers on top of us and a trashed kitchen.

"This disappoints me to be the bearer of bad news but you now have 2 extra days!"He sighed putting a palm to his head. Damn!

* * *

><p><strong>*Zane's POV*<strong>

So before I continue on with what I am about to do, I just want to let you all know I lost a bet to Ellen. I'm not telling you what it was, but if I had won Ellen would've done something very embarrassing. Since I lost I had to rap in front of everyone at camp at the beach bonfire party Ellen's cabin was hosting along with the Hermes' Cabin.

"Hay everyone, welcome to this open mike bonfire and Zane and I are going to start off things so enjoy you all!" Ellen yelled excitingly in the mic as she smiled.

"Well are you ready to embarrass me to death rather than let me face pure lovely time in the underworld?" I asked smirking. She smiled wider.

"Not a chance buddy, you're not getting off that easy!" That's my girl!

**Ellen:**  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

**_Me:_**  
>Zane and Ellen baby!<br>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like yea fucked up, check it Zanie, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<p>

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

**Ellen:**  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>And turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<p>

_**Me:**_  
>Let's go!<br>If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box (remember them?)  
>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk<br>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop<br>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
>When you have to purchase mad D batteries<br>Appreciate every mix tape your friends make  
>You never know we come and go like on the interstate<p>

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

_**Ellen:**_  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<p>

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<br>I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<p>

_**Everyone:**_  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te<br>Make me your radio  
>Turn me up when you feel low<br>This melody was meant for you  
>Just sing along to my stereo<p>

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh (Zane and Ellen baby!) so sing along to my stereo<p>

Yeah

We both smiled at each other and she grabbed my wrists letting us both go enjoy the party.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sophie's POV*<strong>

"Dammit, I hate this entire freaking Eureka commercial!" I screamed as threw a remote at the stolen TV in rage. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hay, Soph" Craig said smiling as he stepped in the cabin wearing light gray swim shorts with a white tank top. I felt my face go bright red.

"Hey, Craig" I said shyly trying to hide my blush.

"Still watching Doctor Who I see after 48 hours later with no sleep, I believe?" He chuckled while raising an eyebrow. I laughed to as I though a pillow at him then plopping down on my bed.

"Wow how'd you get the plasma- Stolls?" He asked answering his own question.

"It only cost 350 drachmae and 10 American dollars plus taxes" I said casually in shrugging tone which caused Craig to drop his mouth open.

"What made you stop by?" I giggled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach party." He said walking around.

"In the middle of October" I exclaimed shocked which made him smile wider.

"Apollo put some kind of charm to fight against the winter, so do want to go?"

"Sure, why not" I said

"Okay, I'm outside"

* * *

><p><strong> ...5 to 8 minutes later…... <strong>

* * *

><p>While Craig and I walk and talk to the beach I fiddle with my one piece swimsuit and short. Craig noticed my fiddling because next he said.<p>

"Sophie would you stop messing with what you're wearing you look smashing" As if I wasn't blush already for feeling nervous.

"Thanks" I said while rubbing my arm.

"He's right you know you look hot in that little number Miss Tyler" I heard Matt forger commented dreamingly as he strolled into my view with his messy black hidden under a New York Mets auburn and black hat, regular jeans, black leather gloves, and black T-shirt. I saw Craig stiffen and tighten a bit from the corner of my eyes.

"Hay, Matt what's up" I said hugging him then stepped back.

"Hay, nothing going to the beach" He stated.

"Yea with Craig, want to come"

"No" I heard Craig mumbled under his breathe, I was the only one who heard him.

"I wish I could I would love to watch you prancing around in that swim suit but I can't maybe another time" Matt said smiling again.

"Yea, cool" I said giving him one last hug and we both walked away. Craig was silent for a little while.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like that scoundrel" He stated darkly.

"Why not? That scoundrel happens to be friend!"

"Awww well look who it is Skinny Boy and his Barbie is going together to the beach, how sweet" A guy named Adam T. and a group of snobby Aphrodite girls commented in a sneer. I rolled my eyes.

"Ewww what is she wearing?" one said

"I know right" another commented I turned around to face them.

"It's a one piece bathing suit with shorts; I wear a one piece bathing suit with shorts now. One piece bathing suit with shorts is cool." I stated dismissively as Craig and finally arrived to the party then started enjoying ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kioyko's POV*<strong>

As I was passing by the Arena on the way to the beach I saw Dane Holmes hacking mercilessly on a few several dozen dummies in hot anger while singing leaving me astonished.

**Dane:**

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<p>

Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<p>

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no ,no, no<p>

"Come to slap me upside the head, sweetheart?" He stated breathlessly as I walked u behind him cautiously, sneaking.

"Not really unless you want me too" I stated shrugging as I sat on the marble stoned stands. I saw him crack a small smile before rubbing his face in towel. He poured water all over himself causing me to realize he was shirtless and how I never notice his perfect six packs. I looked away before he sat beside to me.

"So are you spying on me? Because if you are I really don't mind" He stated but not smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly. He looked at me a little strangely.

"Nothing, why would you care anyway?" he thought aloud. I restrained my hand.

"Because I'm asking smart one, so start talking"

"I'm mad okay" He blurted in anger not towards me "I'm so mad that I can't even enjoy the sight of you in a sexy bikini and trying to help me looking gorgeous all too together." I hid my flaming burning face.

"So tell me what's wrong" I calmly exclaimed as he reached and touched my scar thoughtfully. I stood up and stepped back holding my arms.

"How'd that happen?" He asked evenly in curiosity I shivered a little at a little flash back I got in my head.

"Nothing" I stated turning away.

"There you go again doing it" He sighed.

"Doing what" I asked quietly.

"Acting secretively mysterious not letting anyone in and being a force field, don't try and deny it" He said. I turned around shocked but that wasn't it from him. "You let no one in because you don't trust them, so answer this question for me"

"How can I trust to tell you anything when you won't trust to share or tell me anything?" Dane said staring me down while stinging me.

"Now how did you-"He asked calmly trying to get closer to me so I grabbed his wrists and forced him to sit back down in the same spot with me.

"Training Accident with a Bamboo" I suddenly blurted.

"Must have been one hell of an accident" Dane muttered as he showed a faded pale line of a scar on his left palm. He held it out for me to see and I traced it lightly.

"My past is difficult because I don't remember half of it. Carley Holmes is the name of my mother. She remarried some jackass and they'd always got into fights so her best way of relieving her anger and stress was taking it out on me physically" Once he said that I looked up at him meeting his eyes.

"So what did you do?" I asked in a still voice. My hands were still holding his.

"When I was exactly 8 years old I ran away from home never looking or going back with just my small sack. A few days or weeks later I was found by a satyr in a cheap rundown café while being attacked by 2 hellhounds which I killed easily, of course" I smiled

"Of course"

"So what's you're story, my little Portuguese goddess?" He asked and I smiled before I told him everything.

"Wow" He said looking at me in an unearthly way with some protectiveness. He was mad when I told him about my brothers and father. "I should go and find each and every one of those bastards and kill them!" that caused me to start panic.

"As much as I would love that you can't and promise me that you won't tell!"

"Relax I can do more than promise. You can trust me." At that moment I didn't care who saw me or what would happen next. I hugged him tightly after I kissed the side of his face. I pulled away smiling and sat there looking at him smile like an idiot.

"So that decides I won't be washing my face forever" I smile then playfully smacked him which caused him smile wider.

"So why keep the keep the fact that you're a Demititan daughter of Mnemosyne a secret" he asked as he stood up reaching a hand out to me which I took.

"How do think people would react to me being a daughter of a Titan?" I yelled in a whispered.

"Oh I see… a discussion for next time, then?" He asked smilingly.

"Dream on lover boy, come on I have a song to sing on beach" I said pulling.

**Me and Aphrodite girls as back up:**

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>Oh, oh<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it.<br>'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

you said "Hey,  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look  
>and now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<p>

(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<p>

Last night I blocked out I think  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
>I woke up with a new tattoo<br>Your name was on me and my name was on you  
>I would do it all over again<p>

You said "Hey,  
>What's your name? "<br>It took one look  
>and now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<p>

(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<p>

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<p>

I smiled as the crowd cheered loudly and Dane was acting like a goof ball while dancing and supporting me. Yep I trust him.

* * *

><p><strong> XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jack Frost's POV*<strong>

"I hate this place and that ice cold hearted bitch!" I heard that insolent Daughter of Zeus shouted in the empty café where the prisoners ate.

"Shut up all of you! Don't you ever speak about the woman I love like that?" I blared my voice echoing of the solid ice room. I heard Khione snort behind me in disbelief. Knowing her, she probably thought I was just trying to get on her good graces but I saw a pinch of smile.

**Khione:**

_Don't cry to me  
>If you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>You want me<br>Come find me  
>Make up your mind<em>

Should I let you fall  
>Lose it all<br>So maybe you can remember yourself  
>Can't keep believing, we're only<br>Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie  
>And you're too late<p>

Don't cry to me  
>If you love me<br>You would be here with me  
>You want me<br>Come find me  
>Make up your mind<p>

Couldn't take the blame  
>Sick with shame<br>Must be exhausting to lose you're own game  
>Selfishly hated, no wander you're jaded<br>You can't play the victim this time  
>And you're too late<p>

Don't cry to me  
>If you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>You want me<br>Come find me  
>Make up your mind<p>

You never called when you're sober  
>You only want it cause it's over<p>

How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I you were never mine<p>

So don't cry to me  
>If you loved me<br>You would be here with me  
>Don't lie to me<br>Just get your things  
>I've made up your mind.<p>

"Okay I'll admit that was a little kick ass" Thalia shrugged warily as I wasn't focusing on her but only Khione's radiating beauty.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*<strong>

I'm running like hell to go meet Penly when some idiot runs and bumps into me knocking me to the ground. Guess who that idiot is?

"What the hell" I groaned dazed. He also groans too as he gets up from the ground.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, honestly, what would the neighbors and my ladies would think?"Andy obnoxiously said laughing after words.

"Watch where you're going next time, Reynolds!" I said and started running off but he stopped me.

"How can I when I keep getting distracted by your ultra sexiness and when you keep throwing yourself at me" He laughed. Was he drunk?

"Look can just leave me alone and go play with your stupid horny sex bunnies because I have some place to be with my girlfriend, Penly" I demanded while crossing arms and glaring. He stopped smiling.

"I don't understand you!" He yelled

"What!" I yelled back.

"I don't get it I give you roses, I send you a thousand letter worded love letter, and everything freaking thing under and in between from the damn sun! And you still don't want me and you rather play 'fake love' with a suicidal girl! Like a dyke" He exclaimed. OMMFG's he didn't just call me dyke. I looked at him a laughed in his face and he looked sad after what he just. Before he could apologize or say anything I just punched him square in his chest and walked away as I heard the camps intercom come to life.

"Attention all campers" Silena squealed "We'll be hosting a Halloween Bash Smash in the ball room so get you're tickets today to tomorrow to have a night to die for!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Amber's POV*<strong>

"They need to pay! A reminder of who the real Queen Bee is around her" Drew said dangerously as she snatched off lettuce from her hair in rage.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I scraped chunky sauces from my hair and she told me. The plan she was describing to me was horrible. I new drew was awful and evil, but not at this level.

"I won't help you, we're done!" I stated in shock as I stood up and my body was almost out the door when she only smiled and said.

"You're going to help and I know this for a fact because I'll tell everyone what your deepest darkest regretful secret is, hon." I stopped my hand still on the door knob which I brought to the frame of the door to close the door. I could feel her smile lift back into place as if she won.

"Tell me more" I said hollowly dry.

"That's what I thought!" Drew said with triumph as she pulled envelope that I new of.

"This is our first weapon"

* * *

><p><strong><span>(AN)MY! MY! MY! THERE'S A LOT OF DRAMA BREWING ON THE HORZION. I'M SURE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH THE TEASER! AND APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE TO IT.**

**SONG'S USED:**

**BREAKING DISHES- RIHANNA**

**STERO HEARTS- GYM CLASS HEROES FT ADAM LEVIENE**

**GRENADE- BRUNO MARS**

**SMILE- AVRIL LAVIGNE **

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Wild-cherry-tornado-hunter:**

.You're the best, **special shout out to you! **Because you've helped me in so many way! (:: ) (:: ) (::) I can't wait to read you're one-shot! Happy holidays to you too

**movies798:**

. Love that you reviewed! Andy says thanks (:: ) (;:) (::)

**God1801:**

.Lmao I PM you back too! (:: ) (::) (::) i completely understand your love for the song!

**GleekPJOFreak:**

(::) (::) (::) You reviewing are awesome! Thank it took me a while to place the song together with the situation. Drew is going down soon because she's not a bad bitch, she's an evil one! Thank you again so much

**!Happy New Years 2012 Babies!**

Well here's a teaser I'm warning you all now that in the next chapter **at least 2 to 5 will unfortunately die! **

* * *

><p><strong>(: Teaser : )<strong>

**My heart and body felt as if they'd been stabbed a million. When i saw her lips colided with him as well as their wild entangled body my world went black with hatred and despair. She cheated on me! She did it on our 1st month anniversary with him! the man whore! just like all the others! I wanted to do violent things so they could feel my wrath! but I didn't My vision blurred as my eyes stung I couldn't watch no more. My world is destroyed and is black as cold. I feel my feet walk away, far away from this horror, towards my cabin. I go in my room and smash everything in it! I rip the photos' of us and anything else that has to do with us. I scream out in pain of heart breaks into a million pieces and the sickening pressure in my chest is too much to bare. I go into my cabinet to look for my anti depressants' while failing to hold back sobs but I only have two pills which isn't enough to satisfy me. Something catches my blurry vision as it shines under the harsh bathroom lights. A pair of safety scissors. My escape from this damnation I called my mind and body.**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't cry. I can't breathe. I can't speak. I can't think. I can't exist. This can't be real. I hear some people try to approach me but I stiffen as they come near.<strong>

**"Don't come near me" I growled dangerously**

**"But-" they made the mistake of trying to comfort me. No one could help me. Darkness was my lover now and so was Revenge.**

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING D**KLESS PEACOCKING SUCKING PUSSYCAT HEADED BITCHES IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GO FOR YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!I HATE YOU ALL!" each word that came out of my mouth was yelled in different raging tones. I ranaway hearing some one chase after me but suddenly I raised my hand and the unimaginable happened. Flames of blood red escaped and flew through my finger tips.**


	16. Chapter1O: Nightmares

**Nightmares: **

**1.A traumatic, very upsetting, or extremely difficult and troublesome experience or situation.**

** 2.A situation or event that somebody dreads.**

** 3.A malign spirit formerly believed to suffocate or haunt people during sleep or a frightening or upsetting dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st,**** 2011: Halloween day **

**XxxXThe Evil Broadway **_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** person's POV***

**Hayley, Suzie, and Joy: **

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
><strong>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<strong>

**Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**

**Heart thumps and you jump**  
><strong>Comin' down with goosebumps!<strong>  
><strong>You dared to go there<strong>  
><strong>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<strong>

**We're wantin' to**  
><strong>We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong>We're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh<strong>

**If you stayed in too late**  
><strong>To be getting afraid<strong>  
><strong>This scene's extreme…<strong>  
><strong>I I I I'ma get you so scared!<strong>

**We're wantin' to**  
><strong>We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong>we're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh<strong>

**Hayley: **

**Gonna get your body shakin'**  
><strong>wishin' you could just awaken<strong>  
><strong><span>Suzie and Joy: <span>**

**Here we go…**

**Hayley, Suzie, and Joy: **

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
><strong>We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>If you're only dreaming<strong>  
><strong>why I hear you screaming?<strong>  
><strong>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>We're comin' to get ya!<strong>

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
><strong>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<strong>

**Hayley: **

**You hide or you try…**  
><strong>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<strong>  
><strong>We thrill to your chill…<strong>  
><strong>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<strong>

**Hayley, Suzie, and Joy: **

**We're wantin' to**  
><strong>We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong>we're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong>Eh eh<strong>

**Suzie and Joy: **

**We might just bite underneath the moonlight**  
><strong>more fun if you run!<strong>  
><strong>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<strong>

**we're wantin' to**  
><strong>We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong>we're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong>Ehh ehh<strong>

**Hayley: **

**Gonna get your body shakin'**  
><strong>Wishin' you could just awaken<strong>

**Suzie, and Joy: **

**Here we go…**

**Hayley, Suzie, and Joy: **

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>If you're only dreaming<strong>  
><strong>why I hear you screaming?<strong>  
><strong>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>We're comin' to get ya!<strong>

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
><strong>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<strong>

**Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head**  
><strong>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<strong>

**Random Monster: **

**Gonna get your body shakin'**  
><strong>wishin' you could just awaken<strong>

**Hayley, Suzie, and Joy: **

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>If you're only dreaming<strong>  
><strong>why I hear you screaming?<strong>  
><strong>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong>we're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong>We're comin' to get ya!<strong>

**Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**  
><strong>we're comin' to get you!<strong>

The fully loaded house of monsters in the frozen ice solid café up roared in full atrocious cheers as the three little girls went back stage and a dangerous Jack Frost strolled casually on stage with a cruel malicious frosty smile.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to another phenomenal show at the Evil Broadway café, tonight show is going to be a _killer_ Halloween episode, so stay tune because we're taking over" His eyes gleamed with mischievous as he hid the sinful smirk with a winning smile.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><span>*<span>**Penly's POV***

I sit in the empty Poseidon Cabin alone to get ready for the dance when I hear a knock form the door. At first I thought it was Brooklyn, but then again Brooklyn was never the one to come early. I open up the door and…of course no one is there but a white envelope addressed to me in sloppy hand writing. I pick it up and slam the door shut to go sit on my bunk. I savagely open up the mud and gym socked scented paper to clumsily drop the contents in the package to fall to the floor. I scowled at myself as I leaned over to pick them up. I look at the pictures first before the letter. The first picture shows Andy flirting with Brooklyn and I roll my eyes before I lip to the next one which shows Brooklyn and Andy up close of them about to kiss! Then next one I can barely look at. Andy and Brooklyn are holding hands and sneaking out of the woods! In throw the pictures down on my buck and I read the letter.

_Dear, Penelope_

_I believe that we should have brought this to attention as soon as possible to tell you that your 'girlfriend' is cheating on you with Andy Reynolds. I now this may be hard for you to accept but you could always find some one else. You know with you being a slut and all. I mean I don't men to offend you but honestly you're nothing. You're just a trashy dirty slutty immigrant form Europe with no class. It's not your fault that no one could love you or anything because you're disgusting and just ugly. So just die and be forever alone cause every one else doesn't want you alive because you're a waste of space. Quite spreading diseases, close your legs, and jump off a cliff you dyke. _

_Hope you take my advice, _

_Anonymous._

My fingers shake as I hold the nasty letter in my hands hatefully. Who wrote this? This can't be true? This picture was probably Photoshop I thought. My heart sunk a little bit. I pushed up the upcoming thoughts that where going to disrupt my mind. A knock sounded at the doors and I walk to the door.

"Hay, B" I exclaimed as I leaned forward to kiss my girlfriend on the lips. She awkwardly kissed me back and shuddered. Huh?

"Umm, Hay pen" She said smiling but was off beat. "Ready to go?" She looked very hot in her devil girl get up

"Yea love, lemme just go get my hand bag" I said as I let go her hand to get then close the door. I wasn't just shaking for the sake of being first to perform first at the party.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** Person's POV***

"Are you ready to take them?" Khione's voice asked echoing enough for the prisoner's cells loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, my royal loveliness" Jack's replied echoing with her. "So who are we to capture again"

"I told you I need one hearts that beat with love, earth, and sunshine" Khione stated bitterly.

"What you don't have those traits because you're a psycho bitch" Percy Jackson yelled from his bars causing everyone to jump.

"So Persus Jackson you've decided to make the mistake of not only insulting me but ease drops as well?" Khione bellowed as she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and stared coldly in his eyes then throw his to the ground. She turned around back to Jack Frost as if nothing happened and responded to a smile of her own.

"Send a miniature giant to collect what I want alive." Khione said "If you'll need me I'll be in the tub getting ready for our next performance, Frost" She said slyly with a wink and epic fail sexy smile that Frost noticed.

"Ewww there are children here!" All the prisoners exclaimed.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Penly's POV*<strong>

**Me:**

**Time it took us**  
><strong>To where the water was<strong>  
><strong>That's what the water gave me<strong>  
><strong>And time goes quicker<strong>  
><strong>Between the two of us<strong>  
><strong>Oh, my love, don't forsake me<strong>  
><strong>Take what the water gave me<strong>

**Lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>  
><strong>Pockets full of stones<strong>

**Lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>

**And oh, poor Atlas**  
><strong>The world's a beast of a burden<strong>  
><strong>You've been holding on a long time<strong>  
><strong>And all this longing<strong>  
><strong>And the ships are left to rust<strong>  
><strong>That's what the water gave us<strong>

**So lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>  
><strong>Pockets full of stones<strong>  
><strong>Lay me down<strong>  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>

**'Cause they took your loved ones**  
><strong>But returned them in exchange for you<strong>  
><strong>But would you have it any other way?<strong>  
><strong>Would you have it any other way?<strong>  
><strong>You couldn't have it any other way<strong>

**'Cause she's a cruel mistress**  
><strong>And a bargain must be made<strong>  
><strong>But oh, my love, don't forget me<strong>  
><strong>I let the water take me<strong>

**Lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the over flow<strong>  
><strong>Pockets full of stones<strong>

**Lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>

**Lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>  
><strong>Pockets full of stones<strong>

**Lay me down**  
><strong>Let the only sound<strong>  
><strong>Be the overflow<strong>

The whole crowd immediately cheered before the last note. The whole Ball room was like gothic scenery with it was old cob webs, dark marble gray pillars and every thing in between. It was simply beautiful. I love the revolving clock that spun at the end of the catwalk massive stage and gigantic plasma TV screen that hung above the wall.

"What an amazing way to start off the show with that awesome performance Penly!" Silena cried as she squeezed me hard carefully not to mess up my outfit. I was dressed up like an angel of Darkness like Peyton from one tree hill.

"Thanks" I said walked off the stage before she continued.

"Hello viewers of Hephaestus TV, I'm your Host Silena B and welcome back to another episode of CHBASC! Or also know as now Vocal Adrenaline, until further notice!"She smiled in to the camera as she went on "Welcome to our Halloween Bash! Please stay tuned after the break!"

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** Person's POV***

**Jack F.: **

Ain't no big thing  
>To wait for the bell to ring<br>Ain't no big thing  
>The toll of the bell<br>Aggravated - spare for days  
>I troll downtown the red light place<br>Jump up bubble up - what's in store  
>Love is the drug and I need to score<br>Showing out, showing out, hit and run  
>Boy meets girl as beat goes on<br>Stitched up tight, can't break free  
>Love is the drug for me<p>

**Both:**

Oh love is the drug

**Jack and Khione:  
><strong>Late that night I park my car  
>Stake my place in the singles' bar<br>Face to face, toe to toe  
>Heart to heart as we hit the floor<br>Lumber up, limbo down  
>The locked embrace, the stumble round<br>I say go, and I say yes  
>Dim the lights, you can guess the rest<p>

Oh love is the drug  
>Oh love is love, is the drug<br>love is the drug  
>Is the drug<br>Is the drug  
>Is the drug is the drug<p>

Love is the drug  
>The drug is love<p>

Oh oh catch that buzz  
>Love is the drug I'm thinking of<br>Oh, oh can't you see  
>Love is the drug, got a hook in me<br>Oh, oh catch that buzz  
>Love is the drug I'm thinking of<br>Oh, oh can't you see  
>Love is the drug for me<p>

Ain't no big thing  
>Ain't no big thing<p>

Can't you see  
>Love is the drug for me<p>

Oh love is the drug  
>Oh love is, love is, love is the drug<p>

Through out the whole performance the danced with so much sexual intensity that they seem to share the same breath space out of exhaustion on the stage floor as the whole place erupted into applauses and cheers.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Penly's POV*<strong>

"Omg, Pens you look so awesome!" Rhay said behind me wearing a Kermit the frog costume that made me smile.

"Thanks I like yours too" I looked around to see there was a lot of guys dressed up as superheroes of all kinds.

"Wow, you look great!" I Autumn said as she came to meet up with us with our little group with her bumble bee costume.

"You don't look bad yourself, you better than all of these Lady Gaga"

"You didn't hear?" Rhay asked shocked

"About?" I asked confused

"The whole Hermes cabin kidnapped Lady Gaga so she could sing for tonight!" Autumn squealed. I stood and stared at them shocked.

"You're lying" I shouted over the loudness of the music and crowd.

"Ladies and Gentle man May we please present you Lady Gaga!" Silena screamed to the whole place that went anarchy including me. She singed and danced with Silena, Aphrodite, and Laci. As they were singing I was wondering where Brooklyn went so when I look around I saw her and Andy flirting and getting touchy-touchy. She got closer too him to whispering and nibbling on his ear. He wrapped his arm on the lower section of her waist and smiled in my direction. Brooklyn took his hand and they went out towards the entrance.

"I'll talk to guys later I have to go handle something" I said dangerously not looking back at their curious and worried looks. I stalked towards the exit in anger as I looked for the bloody two couples to share my opinion. Finally, when I found them I saw them go in the Hermes cabin when I walked on the porch I couldn't believe what I saw. My girlfriend, Brooklyn, was half naked and topless with Andy standing over her caressing his lips over nape of her neck. It seemed like they were about to take things a little over PG13 and onto rated R. My heart and body felt as if they'd been stabbed a million. When I saw her lips collided with him as well as their wild entangled body my world went black with hatred and despair. She cheated on me! She did it on our 1st month anniversary with him! The man whore! Just like all the others! I wanted to do violent things so they could feel my wrath! But I didn't my vision blurred as my eyes stung I couldn't watch no more. My world is destroyed and is black as cold. I feel my feet walk away, far away from this horror, towards my cabin. I go in my room and smash everything in it! I rip the photos' of us and anything else that has to do with us. I scream out in pain of heart breaks into a million pieces and the sickening pressure in my chest is too much to put up with. I go into my cabinet to look for my anti depressants' while failing to hold back sobs but I only have two pills which isn't enough to satisfy me. Something catches my blurry vision as it shines under the harsh bathroom lights. A pair of safety scissors. My escape from this damnation I called my mind and body.

I took them in my hands and I sawed some on my hair off in rage. I watched as each clob and clumps of strand fall delicately to the floor. I hear the sound of the ocean as I cut into my flesh leaving a dozen blood red lines. I walk out side of the cabin and go to beach's cliff that outlooks the whole long Island sound and stand over 90 feet from the water. I breathe in the air knowing what I'm about to do next. I've been beaten down, I've been assaulted, and I've been abused and abandoned buy many people. I never thought that my girlfriend who's helped me over come these things would cheat on me like my last boyfriend who I dated for 3 years did. I let the tears fall as it suddenly rains down hard and I plunge the blades of the scissors in my heart as I hear Brooklyn call my name and I fall into a deep black abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*<strong>

I jump off the cliff the second Penly's body plummets towards the dark endless depths of the ocean. The rain pours down on my back as I dive in the air that seems endless. I see that she harshly plunges into the cold icy water hard before I do catching a gulp of oxygen. My body is immobilized by the bitter freezing water. I see Penly sink deeper towards the ocean as a large amount of blood disperse in wavy smoky strands around her. I swim with more urgent motions as I finally reach her. I clutch her sickly icy pale body floating to the top of the water's surface. I cough out a lungful of salt water while we reach the shore that is populated with the Gods, The team, Drew, and Andy. But everything is obscured in my vision besides Penly. I rip the scissors from her chest and pinch her nose while I breathe oxygen into her lifeless corpse. I feel tears of rage roll down my cheek as I beat down her chest to make her breath but it's hopeless. I stop crying just like the rain. I can't cry. I can't breathe. I can't speak. I can't think. I can't exist. This can't be real. I hear some people try to approach me but I stiffen as they come near.

"Don't come near me" I growled dangerously as uncradled Penly and softly and peacefully lay her on the sand as if I'm afraid to wake her from her unawakable sleep.

"But-" they made the mistake of trying to comfort me. No one could help me. Darkness was my lover now and so was Revenge.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING D**KLESS PEACOCKING SUCKING PUSSYCAT HEADED BITCHES IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GO FOR YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!I HATE YOU ALL!" each word that came out of my mouth was yelled in different raging tones. I ranaway hearing some one chase after me but suddenly I raised my hand and the unimaginable happened. Flames of blood red escaped and flew through my finger tips. The ember light was enough to see who followed, Andy. He looked miserable and cheerless than usual but at this moment I didn't give a damn so I turned around and let the flames escapes my body to reflect my rage. I run into the cabin lock the door and go into the locked bathroom after finding the 5 bottles of strong liquors that I kept under my bed. I fill the tub with water until it over flows and sink in with my clothes on and start drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>*Andy's POV*<strong>

Before anybody calls me a Man whore or anything let me just say in my defense I was used and a victim but not like Penly. Poseidon looked down in his arms at his poor lost daughter in sadness as Aphrodite sobbed, chokingly in despair pulling out a hot pink hearted handkerchief. Suddenly we were all in the Godly cabin only Hades and Poseidon weren't there.

"What the hell happened!" I heard Chiron exploded causing us all to be even in more silent and shell shocked by the fact that he cussed.

"Well?" he stormed in anger causing us all to become alert.

"Penly committed Suicide!" Dane blurted out.

"NO SHIZ!" Rhay said in pure fury as she stormed in front of Drew and Amber who were silently shaking. "Tell them why she did it!" She shouted in their faces as she and Autumn chucked a pile of pictures and an envelope.

"What the hell is that?" Karma demanded as she picked and held up a photo of Brooklyn and I … kissing?

"Those are photoshopped and fake pictures of Andy and Brooklyn making out!" Indie yelled and we all turned to Drew and Amber.

"What don't look at us we did nothing!"Drew hissed with her voice off beat.

"Despicable, vile, inhuman, and treacherous and plain cruel heartless lying bitches" Someone, Brooklyn, slurred as she stumbled in with a mega sized bottle of Vodka. She gulped some down letting some of it fall against herself. She stepped inside the cabin and slams the door while holding a note.

"Tell them the truth, you sick sadistic psychotic bitches!" Brooklyn roared while her eyes flared red and she gulped down the whole bottle, not sharing, before she slammed it on the wall still holding the tip. The only sound was the fallen shards.

"Uh-oh!" Leo said with Dane who didn't get slapped. With lightning speed Brooklyn tackled Amber and Drew against the wall and started to sucker punch the hell out of them. Everyone started to act once Brooklyn raised the glass towards their faces. I lurched forward, put Brooklyn in a Head lock, and pulled violate body plus mind away from the almost knocked out girls.

"Everyone please calm down!"Ana shouted as her pets started to grow wild.

"Tell them how you locked me in a freaking closet for almost 12 hours! Tell them how you drive Penelope to kill herself!" Brooklyn screamed thrashing out in my arms. I'll never admit this but she was _almost_ stronger than me. Her wet clothes and body was not supporting my chances of restraining her either.

"I did nothing" Drew squeaked and that almost caused Brooklyn to actually go killer sexy warrior babe on their asses. They flinched and Amber spilled.

"Okay we did it! We killed and drove Penly to the edge!" She screamed. The whole cabin went quite with the only exception of Brooklyn still raving raging ragged breathing.

"Tell them how!" She hissed through clenched teethed as I fought back a kick.

"We started to find out secrets-"Amber started but Ana cut off.

"Oh secrets, boy don't I know a few good secrets, how about you Amber? Or you Drew? Please continue"

"-About Penelope and we black mailed her. We snuck in her cabinet and replaced some of her anti depressants with some type of steroid depressants that increased her symptoms. Then we bullied her some more which she blew off easily so," Amber said really sad almost with.

"We decided to hit a deeper and harder cord" Drew said with a sick smirk on her face. Wow. "We stole Brooklyn from her cabin then drugged her with something that would make her sleep for a few hours under any condition and we got busy. We wrote a letter telling her things that we're true and I made a potion to make me look exactly like Brooklyn which I made. So then I seduced Andy and fortunately Penly was there to witness our hot and heavy action. The seduction spell started to wear off on Andy so I knocked him out and Brooklyn caught us so you know the rest"

Everyone started at these two crazy girls in plain astonishment. But mostly drew who was smiling like she won the lottery. Amber had the decency to look sad.

"Wow. You are the craziest bitches ever, and I don't mean the good super freak ones!" I said drew only winked at me and licked her lips waving her eye brows. Ewww! Yep its kick some ass time.

"Go ahead and kill them" I said as I unleashed Brooklyn's hold. She didn't even hesitated; like a lion in the Sahara getti chasing a gazelle, Brooklyn pounced down and knocked the lights out in Drew. Brooklyn only pimp slapped Amber and walked away in the back into Indie's open arms. Fine I was a little jealous.

"I'm speechless and disappointed deeply" Chiron stated summing up everyone's emotions.

"Before you all leave and start you mission tomorrow we'll have a proper memorial for Penelope." As is we didn't have enough peace and fun tonight the camp was under attacked. We all ran outside to see everything going crazy and a miniature war going on.

"Everyone attack and defend camp" Indie screamed as we all ran into the fray. We all fought and fought in different costumes' alike as we battle for 2 hours.

"Everyone withdraw!" the leader of the enemy said and they all retreated and disappeared.

"Chiron! Chiron!" A little boy, Adam Scott, yelled as he ran with Olive Skiers.

"What is it child?" He replied tiredly, poor man.

"My older sister Rachel Green and Her best friend Autumn Rayne have been stolen!" Damn there go our other members. Great what else dose the world have to throw at us?

"They also stool Penelope Smith's body from Poseidon and Hades who I knocked in the forest" Olive added. See, these were one of those moments when I wanted to throw my hands and scream in the air shouting

"Really, anything else, sweet heart?" I asked letting sarcasm drip in my voice.

"Umm they said we'll be watching you." Kids these days.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Rhay's POV*<strong>

"Can you please get the damn bright light out of my face!" I yelled still pist off at the fact that I've been kidnapped and I'm chain to a hospital like stone cold hospital bed. Autumn fidgets nervously while looking tearful at me. She and a sleeping Chloe has duct tape around her mouth. Khione comes out from a dark corner as her smile at us.

"Oh calm down sweet heart I'm only going to cut out your hearts, it'll only be a cut and with that she stabbed a loaded green needle in our arms that made us fall unwillingly to sleep with the sound of her voice echoing when she said.

"But relax for now I'll cut them out when the time is right so sleep well."

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** Person***

"Apollo must do it tonight" Aphrodite said urgently

"Do it!" Apollo said making a certain sexual gesture which caused her to giggle and then slap him.

"No the connection of the minds" She demanded.

"It's already done" Apollo replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Perfect" the gods stated.

"I'll go make popcorn while Hephaestus sets up the TV" Aphrodite squealed making everyone groan because they new how she always burned it.

"I'll help her" Ares said to eagerly.

"And I'll be the supervisor I wish not to have any special intercourses substances on my popcorn" Artemis said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** **Happy 2012! There'll be new stories from me soon so stay tuned:**

**Shout outs: To everyone who reviewed I love y'all enthusiasm and support it really drives into greatness. LOVE YALL!**

**Songs used:**

**Calling all the monster- China Anne McClain**

**What the water gave me- Florence+ the machine**

**Love is the drug- Carla Gugino and Ossarc Isaac**

**No Teasers I'm sorry I can't spoil it! o okay find who ever guesses the SECRET WORD AND DEFINES IT for the story then i'll send you the first part in a PM. HINT: LOOK at each chapter!**


	17. Chapter 11: Ictus

**Ictus:**

**The stress that falls on syllables in poetic rhythm**

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*<strong>

The worst part of drinking is you get out of the blissful numbness of a drunken haze and forget everything then go into a hangover that crashes everything down on you. Another horrible part of drinking is remembering your living in reality rather than fantasy. Along with all of that is you have a boy *Cough* Andy*Cough* who won't stop freaking knock at your door making sure you haven't commit suicide.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I screamed and than the knocking stopped and I chugged the bottle of alcohol some more after five minutes thinking about the previous nights. I spent the entire time holding on to Penly's maroon jacket and favorite necklace will watching her sing on a video she meant to give me for my birthday. I damned near cried out tears of blood when she started singing **new romantic by Laura Marling** and the song **the water** with Craig Owens which was also **by Laura Marling and Jonny Flynn**. I spent the days downloading songs off the CD on to my IPod rather than going to my training/ practicing. Finally after an hour or more I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower avoid my reflection in the mirror on the wall. I put on my baggy blood red sweat pant and a black long sleeve midriff top. I grabbed my IPod, Penly's necklace, and then slammed the door shut. I stabbed in the ear plugs letting the lyrics of **Adam Lambert's song can't let you go** as I walked into the empty arena. I twisted the sapphire jewel aggressively before I started slashing savagely at the dummies. I started to cry really hard but I pushed past them and kept slicing the cotton sacks. Why? Why? Why? Is repeating like a broken record inside my head that pumping agony through my body. No sleep, food, and peace for 5 days, just me in a corner of the darkness of my mind. I suddenly get mad at myself so much for becoming soft that I start to slice more aggressively until my hands start bleeding and my breath is echoed out from my mouth. I scream just for the hell of it after a few moments but not from the pain. The stupid sack of thread just spun back around causing my sword to fly across the air and making me go into hand to hand combat mode. When I was satisfy with a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises I fall down on the ground cover in sweat closing my eyes with my IPod on loud.

* * *

><p><strong>*Apollo's POV*<strong>

"This is torture beyond anything Aphrodite!" Hestia exclaimed.

"I agree too, can't you just make her forget about her?" Athena stated.

"You all know that what you ask of me is out of my reach and comes with lots of consequences, plus I've already tried."Aphrodite sighed as she the screen.

"Is somebody going to find her? She can't just stay there!" Ares asked, a little out of character.

"Patience someone's coming…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV* <strong>

"You must want a death wish Reynolds!" I hissed not opening my eyes as I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"And you must have your genders confused, Rouge. Cause last I checked I'm not a guy" A girl said in soft sweet voice as my eyes flashed open

"Hay lily" I said my lips forming a grimace that was meant to be a smile. She smile backed brightly as her neon yellow outfit.

"I know you're hurting but you can't be like this forever, I know Penly wouldn't want you to carry on this way. I should know because she's been in my life since we went at the academy. You've got to pull yourself together not only if you want to succeed this mission, or for Penly but for yourself." She told me as she looked meaningful at me, letting her words sink in.

"But it's hard." I stated dryly as a shot of pain shot me in the heart.

"I know but we can pull and move on from this. Start off with a change you know?" She stated holding out a hand.

"Yeah I understand you and everyone is trying to make me forget the fact my girlfriend committed suicide because of two power hungry psychotic bitches!" I firmly spat as she flinched and I got up not taking her hand.

"Thanks Blondie for the advice and trying to understand by relating yourself to me but I gotta go." I lifelessly stated as I grabbed my equipment and headed for the exit before Lily screamed.

"WAIT THE HELL A MINUTE, WAKE THE FREAK UP, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT AND GET OVER YOURSELF!" It was my turn to stop and flinch to turn around to face her. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST PENELOPE AVERY SMITH TWO WEEKS AGO, JUST REMEMBER THAT!" She finished obviously pointedly looking at me to go and walk away. Great!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*15 minutes before Bed time*<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Busted" Andy said coming out of a dark corner.<p>

"Sorry daddy but your little girl went to the super center store for a quick snack and to steal a few items she couldn't afford."

"Is that why I haven't seen you at all today?" he asked stopping five feet from me.

"You're seeing me now aren't you? Listen I don't have time for this" I sighed walking away as I grabbed the knob on my cabin door.

"Wait" he shouted as I walked half way inside.

"What!" I exclaimed throwing the plastic bag on a bunk bed and coming back out.

"How are you?" He asked looking deeply in my eyes. I'll admit this took me back and left me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"How are you Brooklyn De Le Rouge?" He said in a slow cave man voice like I couldn't understand English; which is stupid since I can understand Portuguese, French, and English.

"I'm okay, why?"

"Because"

"Because…"

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"Yes you do!"

"You don't want to hear it! Plus I wouldn't tell you!"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

**"TELL ME!"**

**"I SAID NO GOT DAMMIT!"**

**"Tell mmmm-"** I was about shout followed by a long string series of curse words but his lips crushed down on me. As quick as his lips came on me was how quick they left me confused and breathless.

"No" I said "I, no, can't-" I stuttered but he walked off pist leaving me to go back in my cabin and get no sleep until 12:00am. At 2:00 am I laid in my bed wide away staring at the ceiling with Lilly's words stuck in my head.

"_Start off with a change you know?"_ I suddenly threw of my covers grabbed the bag that had the hair dye and walked int the bathroom. I grabbed the pair of scissors and started to chop my hair off until it looked like the pixie haircut. I grabbed the dye and put it in my hair. An hour later my hair was satisfyingly awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

**November 12, 2011**

**1:00pm**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_**Karma's POV***

My Band was at the arena helping Silena and the Apollo cabin for tonight's show.

"Sound check 1…2…3"

**Karma (Me):**

**And when it rains,**  
><strong>on this side of town it touches, everything.<strong>  
><strong>Just say it again and mean it.<strong>  
><strong>We don't miss a thing.<strong>  
><strong>You made yourself a bed<strong>  
><strong>at the bottom of the blackest hole<strong>

**The band:**

**(Blackest hole)**  
><strong>And convinced yourself that<strong>  
><strong>it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore<strong>

**Karma (Me):**

**And no, oh, how could you do it?**  
><strong>Oh I, I never saw it coming.<strong>  
><strong>No, oh, I need the ending.<strong>  
><strong>So why can't you stay<strong>  
><strong>just long enough to explain?<strong>

**And when it rains,**  
><strong>Will you always find an escape?<strong>  
><strong>Just running away,<strong>  
><strong>from all of the ones who love you,<strong>  
><strong>from everything.<strong>  
><strong>You made yourself a bed<strong>  
><strong>at the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)<strong>  
><strong>and you'll sleep 'til May<strong>  
><strong>and you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore<strong>

**Karma (Me) and the band:**

**And no, oh, how could you do it?**  
><strong>Oh I, I never saw it coming.<strong>  
><strong>And no, oh, I need the ending.<strong>  
><strong>So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?<strong>

**Take your time.**  
><strong>Take my time.<strong>

**Take these chances to turn it around. (Take your time)**  
><strong>Take these chances, we'll make it somehow<strong>  
><strong>and take these chances to turn it around. (Take my...)<strong>  
><strong>Just turn it around.<strong>

**No, how could you do it?**  
><strong>Oh I, I never saw it coming.<strong>  
><strong>No, oh, how could you do it?<strong>  
><strong>Oh I, I never saw it coming.<strong>  
><strong>No, oh, how could you do it?<strong>  
><strong>Oh I, I never saw it coming.<strong>  
><strong>No, oh I need an ending.<strong>  
><strong>So why can't you stay<strong>  
><strong>just long enough to explain?<strong>

**You can take your time, take my time.**

"And that was perfect everyone take 5" Silena squealed so overjoyed. I sighed relief and pushed my hair back as I sat down at the end of the stage, chugging down my bottle of water. Jake came by and sat next to me holding my hand.

"What's wrong Karma?" He asked quietly enough for us to here.

"Nothing really..." I said in the same tone, traveling off.

"But...?" He patiently questioned.

"But it's just that you know I've been thinking who am I going to waking up as like 10 or 15 years from? Am going to still be a rock star still or be dead for fighting this war or worse... fulfill my family legacy"

"Which is...?"

"Going to Harvard or Yale to go into Law"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I hate the law. I'm a Renegade"

"A wha-"

"A renegade!"

"Is that a religion or some new cult of some sort?" An idea sparked in my mind.

"It's our new song! Silena!" I yelled running towards her.

* * *

><p>… <em><strong>7 hours later…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present you tonight's opening preferment for CHBASC: Karma's Sexy Kitten" Silena yelled so overjoyed in her sparkling pink top, skinny jeans, and sandals. She shimmered herself away as we came on stage.<p>

"To all our fans out there we're giving you a flavor of something new, hit it!"

**Karma (Me and the band as back up):**

**And the grass wasn't green enough here**  
><strong>After watering it with my tears<strong>  
><strong>I'm not sure where you went<strong>  
><strong>Now we are just past tense<strong>  
><strong>And the snakes, they are slithering in<strong>  
><strong>Chasing me to my end<strong>  
><strong>I can't say where that is<strong>  
><strong>I'm running again<strong>

**And when I get there**  
><strong>It won't be far enough<strong>  
><strong>I'm a renegade<strong>  
><strong>It's in my blood<strong>  
><strong>If ever I get there<strong>  
><strong>It won't be fast enough<strong>  
><strong>I'm a renegade<strong>  
><strong>I always was<strong>

**Well, the spark never lit up a fire**  
><strong>Though I tried and tried and tried<strong>  
><strong>The wind came through your lungs<strong>  
><strong>A hurricane from your tongue<strong>  
><strong>I'll keep your secrets with me<strong>  
><strong>Right behind my teeth<strong>  
><strong>Your anger, your anchor<strong>  
><strong>But I'll sail much further on, ah, on<strong>

**And when I get there**  
><strong>It won't be far enough<strong>  
><strong>I'm a renegade<strong>  
><strong>It's in my blood<strong>  
><strong>If ever I get there<strong>  
><strong>It won't be fast enough<strong>  
><strong>I'm a renegade<strong>  
><strong>I always was<strong>

**I'll keep running**  
><strong>I'll keep running again, keep running<strong>  
><strong>I'll keep running, running, running<strong>  
><strong>Keep running, running, running<strong>

**Oh, when I get there**  
><strong>It won't be far enough<strong>  
><strong>I'm a renegade<strong>  
><strong>It's in my blood<strong>  
><strong>If ever I get there<strong>  
><strong>It won't be fast enough<strong>  
><strong>I'm a renegade<strong>  
><strong>It's in my blood<strong>

**I'm a renegade**  
><strong>I always was<strong>

At the last not our back up drummer slammed on the last note all jumped up as fire exploded around the arena causing everyone to burst in applause.

"Yea! We'll be after the break…"

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Autumn 's POV*<strong>

It's hard to imagine my life was simple only 20 weeks before being kidnapped. I lived happy life with my dad and helped him in the bakery that was located by Coney Island. I was an excellent cook not to mention I had high grades. I was pretty popular at my school but I guess that's a given being the daughter of Aphrodite, charm speak and all but I wasn't bossy or girly like most of them. I am also extremely athletic like a fitness freak. I remember in the early days atClarion Ladies Academy division of dance how used to teach my friends how to cross dress and fooled around.

"AUTUMN!" Rhay screamed as I saw Khione loom over me snapping out of my day dream.

"I'm so glad you could join us tonight sweet heart how are you feeling?" Khione coolly asked, smiling. I spat in her face forming a look of pure hatered.

"Okay so any last words?" I was about to answer but then a sudden chill paralyzed my body in shock. My heart started to hammer against my rib cage as I started to try to scream. Rhay hollered repeatedly calling out my name in a desperate tone. I heard her moving in her shackles while protesting and crying.

"No? Well prepare to say goodbye" Khione sickly sweet said as the view of a pure white knife with a skulk at the jewel line hilt.

"Nooo!" Rhay blared along with an awakened Chloe.

My body went unfrozen as pain submerged to my every thought I choked back a bloody scream and hearing distant calls of my name. Oxygen became a myth to my lungs and throat as I black out forever in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Camp Half-Blood<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn POV's*<strong>

"Give it up for Brooklyn De le Rouge!" Silena exclaimed squealing into. I came on the dark lit stage and the music started play. As I started to sing softly the lights came on revealing my new look which caused the crowd to go from shock to cheering.

**(Me) Brooklyn:**

**You are the hole in my head**  
><strong>You are the space in my bed<strong>  
><strong>You are the silence in between<strong>  
><strong>What I thought and what I said<strong>

**You are the night-time fear**  
><strong>You are the morning when it's clear<strong>  
><strong>When it's over your start<strong>

**You're my head**  
><strong>You're my heart<strong>

**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**  
><strong>I never knew daylight could be so violent<strong>  
><strong>A revelation in the light of day<strong>

**You can choose what stays and what fades away**  
><strong>And I'd do anything to make you stay<strong>

**No light, no light**  
><strong>No light<strong>

**Tell me what you want me to say**  
><strong>Through the crowded islands<strong>  
><strong>Crying out at me<strong>  
><strong>In your place there were a thousand other faces<strong>

**I will disappear in plain sight**  
><strong>Heaven help me<strong>  
><strong>I need to make it right<strong>  
><strong>You are the revelation<strong>  
><strong>You are to get it right<strong>  
><strong>And it's a conversation<strong>  
><strong>I just can't have tonight<strong>

**You want a revelation**  
><strong>Some kind of revolution<strong>  
><strong>You are the revelation<strong>

**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**  
><strong>I never knew daylight could be so violent<strong>  
><strong>A revelation in the light of day<strong>

**You can choose what stays and what fades away**  
><strong>And I'd do anything to make you stay<strong>

**No light, no light**  
><strong>No light<strong>

**Tell me what you want me to say**  
><strong>But would you leave me,<strong>  
><strong>If I told you what I've done<strong>

**And would you leave me**  
><strong>If I told you what I've become<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it's so easy,<strong>  
><strong>To sing it to a crowd<strong>  
><strong>But it's so hard, my love<strong>  
><strong>To say it to you, all alone<strong>

**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**  
><strong>I never knew daylight could be so violent<strong>

**A revelation in the light of day,**  
><strong>You can choose what stays and what fades away<strong>  
><strong>And I'd do anything to make you stay<strong>

**No light, no light**  
><strong>No light<strong>

**Tell me what you want me to say**  
><strong>You are the revelation<strong>  
><strong>You are to get it right<strong>  
><strong>But, it's a conversation<strong>  
><strong>I just can't have tonight<strong>  
><strong>You are the revelation<strong>  
><strong>Some kind of resolution.<strong>

**You are the revelation.**  
><strong>You are the revelation<strong>  
><strong>you are to get it right.<strong>

**But, it's a conversation,**  
><strong>I just can't have tonight.<strong>  
><strong>You are the revelation<strong>  
><strong>some kind of revolution<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you want me to say<strong>

The crowd still cheered but I wasn't done just yet.

**(Me) Brooklyn:**

**And if I**  
><strong>Should stay<strong>  
><strong>I would only be in your way<strong>  
><strong>So I'll go<strong>  
><strong>But I know<strong>  
><strong>I'll think of you every step of<strong>  
><strong>the way<strong>

**And I...**  
><strong>Will always<strong>  
><strong>Love you, ohh<strong>  
><strong>Will always<strong>  
><strong>Love you<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>My darling you<strong>  
><strong>Mmmm-mm<strong>

**Bittersweet**  
><strong>Memories<strong>  
><strong>That is all I'm taking with me<strong>  
><strong>So good-bye<strong>  
><strong>Please don't cry<strong>  
><strong>We both know I'm not what you<strong>  
><strong>You need<strong>

**And I...**  
><strong>Will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I...<strong>  
><strong>Will always love you<strong>  
><strong>You, ooh<strong>

**_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_**

**I hope**  
><strong>life treats you kind<strong>  
><strong>And I hope<strong>  
><strong>you have all you've dreamed of<strong>  
><strong>And I wish you joy<strong>  
><strong>and happiness<strong>  
><strong>But above all this<strong>  
><strong>I wish you love<strong>

**And I...**  
><strong>Will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I...<strong>  
><strong>Will always love you<strong>  
><strong><em>[Repeat]<em>**

**I, I will always love**  
><strong>You...<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>Darling I love you<strong>  
><strong>I'll always<strong>  
><strong>I'll always<strong>  
><strong>Love<strong>  
><strong>You..<strong>  
><strong>Oooh<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh<strong>

The crowd was so silent you could have dropped an ant and hears it from where you sitting now. Zeus stood up and clapped and that's all it took for the whole camp to go crazy.

"Brooklyn De Le Rouge everyone! That's all for now." Silena squealed in Awe.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS USED:<strong>

**When it Rains- Paramore**

**Renergade - Paramore**

**No light, No light- Florence and the machine**

**I will always love you- Whitney Houston3**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) And it is indeed after 16 pages and 2,941 words. R.I.P Whitney Houston I LOVE YOU FOREVER! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I'm BACK! Since you guys haven't figured out the word I'll tell you at the End.**

**But in the mean time… SHOUT OUTS: **

_**Movies789: IT was very great of you to review!**_

_**Socrgrl14: LOL Alaine and Kyra are very much still in the story but they went with Chloe to Khione's liar.**_

_**God1801: Lol gotta keep you all wanting more if I can. I can assure you and everyone there is NO way in Hades or Hell that Zane and Ellen will DIE.**_

_**GleekPJOFreak: Your comments omg they make me laugh of course drew is a bitchy devil.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Now that's dealt with I have extra newsstuff:**

**A) I going to make another story that not is not a PJO FF its going to be a Young Justice (YJ) So if you want to check it out then check out my profile.**

**B) The next Update is going to take another while and it's going to have 2 OR maybe even 3.**

**And **

**C) There is a…**

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER:<strong>

**"Apollo? What the fucking hell was that!" I shouted as I laid my eyes on the first person I saw, which was him. I grabbed my chest where the blade should have been before I pushed my hair back in shock and stressed.**

**"That was-, that was-," Apollo stuttered in response.**

**"You're first test that you and mission" Athena stated.**

**"You'll start saving the Half-bloods tomorrow" Zeus ordered and we all went our separate ways.**

* * *

><p><strong>leave any comments or PM me if you have concerns on your charaters <strong>


	18. Chapter 12: Shadenfreude

**Chapter12:**

**Schadenfreude**

**Malicious pleasure in others' misfortunes**

* * *

><p><strong>*Indie's POV*<strong>

_Wear is he?_

_My body is tainted in blood, my lungs and ribs are dead and fractured, and my heart is slowing down in my ringing ears. My breath is coming out in white puff of mist as I run away in fear while my confused mind spins with questions. I trip over a damn twig and that's all it takes for me to make fall down hill and go air born screaming wasting oxygen. _

"_Indie" I heard some one yell in a panic tone and suddenly falling hard I'm in Leo's arms. He shifts carefully and stands up in fear before picking me up again._

"_Leo?" I said in a weak hoarse voice. I feebly hold both side of his face like I'm afraid he'll disappear and won't be real. _

"_Yea, what the hell is going on?" He said as he holds me affectionately but before I speak a syllable an ear shattering howl comes to life._

"_RUN!" I screamed in a terrified tone. His legs start kicking into a dash._

"_Don't have to tell me twice, mama" He yelled as if I wasn't in his arms. Before anything happen I feel the thought of Leo's pain and blood._

"_NOOO" I blared but it is too late because one of my father's bastards chomped down and crushed Leo's Leg with its jaw causing him to fall forward on a tree stump and fall out his arm. I heard him protest as my father grabbed my hair and pulled me up off my feet as Leo drags himself towards me but the same wolf bit down on his ankle and tossed him at least several yards or two dozen miles at least away from me._

"_There shall be NO mercy" My father stated in a cold tone as the air. He throwed me in the same direction as Leo went by punching me._

* * *

><p><strong>*Kioyko's POV*<strong>

**I've never been confronted with my own thoughts**  
><strong>they don't bother me when I'm alone…<strong>

_As soon as my familiar lyrics are sung I jolt awake in my old room in Rhode Island and instantly know there's something wrong._

**Can you come over save me; because he won't stop**  
><strong>now get him off his fucking throne …<strong>

"_Jin?" I asked as I step out in the hall way with the smell of blood and death. I cough as I follow down the steps in fear and shock. I called her name constantly as I finally end up in the messy living room with a home video of me at age 6 singing at my school competition with an original song I wrote. Of course, I got disqualified for dropping the f bomb a lot in the song but it was a fantastic song._

**Caution the floor's wet in here, been crying**  
><strong>I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what he's capable of doing<strong>  
><strong>but he's hurting me<strong>

**It's not his fault I made him lose his temper**  
><strong>I should know better not to talk to loud<strong>  
><strong>There's no one out there who could love me better<strong>  
><strong>I'm not like you, you are too proud<strong>

**Caution the floor's wet in here been crying**  
><strong>I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what he's capable of doing<strong>  
><strong>but he's hurting me<strong>

**Don't leave me**  
><strong>Please believe me<strong>  
><strong>Baby there is<strong>  
><strong>I can explain<strong>  
><strong>Please love me<strong>  
><strong>Please need me.<strong>

**I've never been confronted with my own thoughts**  
><strong>They don't bother me when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>Can you come over save me, because he won't stop<strong>  
><strong>Now get him off his fucking throne.<strong>

_Once the song and performance ended the TV screen turned bright blue then black. I remembered how a lot of my teachers and the police questioned me about my life style at home but I didn't tell or show them. Suddenly a loud thunder of clap fills the silent low lit house and the worst sound in existence is heard; my father's voice. I turned around finally noticing he's on the massive couch sitting in the center._

"_Eu admito que foi um do melhor desempenho que VI da minha linha de sangue __**(I'll admit that was one of the best performances I've seen from my blood line)**__" He stated in and stood up holding up a poisonous bamboo stick that has blades. _

"_Mas desde que você está um pouco prostituta deve terminar seu encore ou oferecer-lhe uma opção__** (But since you're a little whore I must end your encore or offer you an option)**__" he continued, talking to me in Portuguese. I shifted in fear anxiously._

"_Que é__**(Which is)" **__I stated._

"_Venha viver Como e seus irmãos e pagar as consequências, Qualquer escolha que você faz nós te matar__** (Come live with me and your brothers and pay the consequences. Either choice you make we'll kill you)"**_

"_We" I asked but then he turned on the light revealing… oh my gods!_

"_JIN!" I screamed as the image of her too much but I claw at the duck tape around her mouth and feel her motionless bloody body for a pulse but I can't bring myself to admit there is none. Atsushi, my older brother, holds me back from trying anything anymore. What makes me become still is the way how Atsushi's talon nails dig into my shoulder blade and my father's sword at my throat._

"_Your choice, _puta porco_"He said calling me by the nickname he gave me since I was 1 years old which caused me to spit in his face and slaps me. _

"_I choose death you, _você merda fedorenta enfrentou bastard_" I screamed waiting for him to silence me by closing my eyes but then when nothing came I open my eyes to see Dane looming over in a blizzard of snow flakes._

"_Have I ever told you how much that you enchant me?" He said pulling me up from the ground. I instantly hit is head but then hug him until he coughs really hard. We heard a howl in the distant and I pulled out of our hug and held his hand while running to a cave that was away by at least 7 to 8 miles. _

"_No let me lead, trust me" Dane demanded as we climbed up the steep snowy mountain going a different path. I bit my lip at the word trust and I stopped for a bit but then I looked at him and gripped his hand tighter._

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*<strong>

_I was looking down in the water humming a tune my grandmother would sing during the time she would cook meals when I saw _**her **_reflection beside me in the water. I snatched my hand way in fear and scream in horror. But my reflection doesn't copy me; my reflection smiles and holds Penly close in a creepy broad smile. My heart swells with joy and my body over feels passion that I don't stop from touching the waters edge to touch Penley's watery iridescent blonde flowing curl that feel real! A head and body pops out of the water to over tower me and it only takes me glimpse to know its Penly's corpse which grabs me by the arm and pulls me down deep in the water. I'm screaming but my lungs fill with the unforgiveable freezing chilled water. I'm in complete shock at that I'm drown I pause for a moment. My hair spreads around me in large tentacles as I wave my arms wildly around me as I try to swim upward. When I have 2% of oxygen within my lungs I almost black out until strong warm familiar hands grasp my hands and drag me out. I go into a fit of coughs as I take in the scene of Andy looking worried in a wintery cave._

"_T-t-t-thanks" I stuttered though chattering jaws._

"_A pleasure and Honor" He answered automatically after trying to hug me to get me warm with his blanket._

"_Question," I stated "Where are we?" I asked controlling my vibrating jaws_

"_I don't know but where ever the hell we are I don't like" He stated darkly before I could him why I heard a wolf's blood murdering howl. Suddenly a half dead looking Leo ran – well rather walked lopsidedly- into the clearing while carrying an unconscious Indie. I throw the blanket and Andy off to reach her. _

"_Some one else is coming!" Andy muttered as we all faced Kioyko and Dane. _

"_What happened?" they both said._

"_Explain later now we've got company!" I said making everyone face the army of wolves._

"_Dammit!" Andy yelled_

"_I know just when I wanted to bust out some smores!" Dane exclaimed._

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Hunter's POV*<span> **

_Her blonde swinging curls bounce up and down as she runs away father from my heart._

"_Chloe!" I yelled for the millionth and fifth time as I chased her 10 kilometers into the forest turning into my wolf form. When I'm finally within her reach I lose her and I stop at two roads. The left road has Chloe standing halfway and the right has smoke and love one screams._

'_**Choose wisely… even if great sacrifices must be made' **__before I could take a step and make a decision that would ruin me after saying. _

"_Forgive me" everything went black._

* * *

><p><strong>*Ellen's POV*<strong>

_No!_

_My heart accelerates and I am paralyzed with fear as my 5 years old innocent eyes relieve my nightmare…_

_I walk back home from my neighbors house with chocolate chip crumbs around my face and the intentions of sharing the bag of 4 dozens of cookie in a Ziploc bag to distribute to the rest of the family especially my little sisters and brothers. I place my hand under the '__**welcome home' **__mat, grasp the iron key and shove the key into the door before placing it back in its place._

"_I'm home!" I yelled into the unusual quite house that is always filled with yelling, laughter, and love from every square inch of the two story cubic unit. Instead my lungs fill with the smell of blood and monsters I run into the only place that has light. The kitchen; I screamed as I take in the horrific gruesome sight of my sisters, brothers, and my twitching mother who I run to. Tears instantly fill the brim of my eyes as smoke goes into my lungs._

"_Mom?" I choked as I look down at her smile up at me with red teeth that I know isn't Kool-aid. _

"_It's okay little birdy mama loves you…" She stated before the house upstairs busted into spontaneous flames. Some hands out for me but I fought them grabbing my mother's ring, my sister's bracelet, and my brother's necklace. _

"_Ellen open your eyes…" A distant faraway voice called. But they are, aren't they? The scaled arm drags me as I try to cling on them._

"_Come to die with us Half- blood!" It, the monster, hissed at me. I shouted and protested some more._

"_Ellen!" the voice called and everything went black to light chocolate brown eyes._

"_Whaaa-"I started to protest in tearful eyes before I saw the team versus the wolves that looked ready to tear us limb from limb._

* * *

><p><strong>*Indie's POV*<strong>

_So my father and his bitches circled my friends/ team and I in a circle with my father and us were in the center._

"_So what will it take?" My father said causally waving the same white skull knife carelessly as a few wolves tackled my friends down into the snowy ground quitting their protest._

"_A few broken bones…" He said standing 8 steps towards me while Leo yelled a series of curses at him._

"_Deep wounded scars…" He continued as he grabbed my hair and knotted it in a fist._

"_Father Stop!" Hunter growled as I froze suddenly paralyzed. No this can not be happening I thought as my worst fear was coming to life; my father was going to turn me. Against my will! Ignoring Hunter he raised me and the dagger as everybody screamed while I was immobilized. _

"_Or how about a fatal transformation? Hmmm?" He asked coldly in a smile and before anyone breathed he brought the knife down to my chest, piercing my heart. Everything went black._

"**INDIE! ****Wake up PLEASE!****" **I heard Leo scream. My eyes flash open to see Leo looming over me. I carefully pushed him back gripping his shaking hands before sitting up.

**"Apollo? What the fucking hell was that!"** I shouted as I laid my eyes on the first person I saw in the room beside Leo, which was him. I grabbed my chest where the blade should have been before I pushed my hair back in shock and stressed.

"That was-, that was-," Apollo stuttered in response.

"You're first test that and mission" Athena stated.

"You'll start saving the Half-bloods tomorrow" Zeus ordered and we all went our separate ways. On the way back we saw- the team- saw something so scary. Ana Greene with her black Kantana hovering over Amber's throat. All of us ran to see was going down.

"Tell me ONE good reason why I shouldn't let you live Wayne!" Ana hissed through clenched teeth and shimmering wet eyes.

"It was an accident and my father is Zeus!" Amber squealed.

"That was more than one" Andy, Leo, and Dane said. Idiots!

"Wrong answer!" Ana yelled and flipped in the air then started to swing towards her head to hack it off clean until I stopped the blade with my hands.

"Stop, death solves nothing!" I yelled. Ana stared at me coldly and spoke in an icy emotionless tone to match.

"It dose for murder!" I felt the atmosphere drop in a couple degrees.

"What?" I stared with wide eyes but then we saw something very shocking happen. Rhay carrying a bloody sleeping Autumn with 3 blonde girls towards us.

"**HAYLEY" **Andy screamed to one of the little blonde girls and they ran into each others arms with tears and smiles.

"**ANDY"** she yelled in his shirt. He kissed her forehead and spun her around. "I was so scared they were so scary and evil!"

"I know I'm here, I'm here" He said soothingly holding her smoothing her hair while she cried gripping him. Rhay dropped to the ground and started to sob like the way she looked like she had been the past few hours. Something suddenly didn't feel right as we looked at Autumn.

"Oh My Gods!" Ellen yelled as she covered her mouth and buried herself into Zane's shoulder and arms. Autumn's chest had a deep rusty red hole that looked like her heart was ripped out.

"She killed her! That bitch! Khione, she got that knife and took her heart out! I knocked her out and grabbed the kids but I couldn't leave her, I just couldn't let her stay in there! She was just laying there I couldn't do it and she's dead! She's gone! I -"She rambled on as she stood there with bloody hands and a messy muddy body and hair.

"Hay guys what's-"Lilly asked but she saw Autumn before we could do anything and that's all it took.

"NO, NO, NOOOO!" She screamed in agony as she fell beside her. Dane and Zane held her back and took her to the infirmary. We waited a couple of seconds before we brought in Autumn but when we crossed half way from our spot at entrance of the arena when we saw Khione and her army.

"Run to the Big house and go get help and stay there kids" Brooklyn yelled and they did.

"**THAT DEAD GIRLS BODY BELONGS TO ME!"** Khione fumed in rage.

"**OR HOW ABOUT I BANISH YOU AND THROW YOUR ASS OFF OF THIS DAMN PLACE!"** Athena yelled in rage ready to strike. Khione and the giants started to fight with the God but of course both teams won and lost with a price. Khione had stolen Autumn's body during the fight. Once the camp was at peace we all went to the big house with one clear thought in our minds as went to bed and sleep.

We must start and complete our mission at all cost.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hi I'm very elated and touched by all of your reviews. (::) enjoy!**

**Songs used:**

**He's hurting me- Maria Mena**

**Shout outs!:**

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter: Lol Thank you your enthusiasm make me excited to continue this story.**

**God1801: Daddy? LMFAO just kidding. I updated earlier than I expected gosh so you can calm down sir! Lol good to have you back.**

**GleekPJOFreak: I'm sorry I've been kidnapped by reality! LMFAO you're so awesome!**

**socrgrl14: Thanks can't wait to hear more from you!**

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER:) !<strong>

"AHHH!" we all screamed above the atmosphere.

"We're falling again!" Dane said before Kioyko smacked him in the head.

"No clue Sherlock!" I screamed.

"Yeah Cathleen obvious!" Ana yelled.

"What?" Andy said after several minutes of utter silence of shock.

"Cathleen Obvious!" Ana responded

"It's **Captain **Obvious!" Ellen yelled,

"Guys look!" We all saw a pit of boiling lava!


	19. Chapter13: Kakorrhaphiophobia

**Chapter13: Kakorrhaphiophobia**

**A fear of failure or defeat**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously…<span>_**

***Indie's POV***

**November 14, 2011**

**11:35pm **

_So my father and his bitches circled my friends/ team and I in a circle with my father and us were in the center._

"_So what will it take?" My father said causally waving the same white skull knife carelessly as a few wolves tackled my friends down into the snowy ground quitting their protest._

"_A few broken bones…" He said standing 8 steps towards me while Leo yelled a series of curses at him._

"_Deep wounded scars…" He continued as he grabbed my hair and knotted it in a fist._

"_Father Stop!" Hunter growled as I froze suddenly paralyzed. No this can not be happening I thought as my worst fear was coming to life; my father was going to turn me. Against my will! Ignoring Hunter he raised me and the dagger as everybody screamed while I was immobilized. _

"_Or how about a fatal transformation? Hmmm?" He asked coldly in a smile and before anyone breathed he brought the knife down to my chest, piercing my heart. Everything went black._

"**INDIE! Wake up PLEASE!" **I heard Leo scream. My eyes flash open to see Leo looming over me. I carefully pushed him back gripping his shaking hands before sitting up.

**"Apollo? What the fucking hell was that!"** I shouted as I laid my eyes on the first person I saw in the room beside Leo, which was him. I grabbed my chest where the blade should have been before I pushed my hair back in shock and stressed.

"That was-, that was-," Apollo stuttered in response.

"You're first test that and mission" Athena stated.

"You'll start saving the Half-bloods tomorrow" Zeus ordered and we all went our separate ways. On the way back we saw- the team- saw something so scary. Ana Greene with her black Kantana hovering over Amber's throat. All of us ran to see was going down.

"Tell me ONE good reason why I shouldn't let you live Wayne!" Ana hissed through clenched teeth and shimmering wet eyes.

"It was an accident and my father is Zeus!" Amber squealed.

"That was more than one" Andy, Leo, and Dane said. Idiots!

"Wrong answer!" Ana yelled and flipped in the air then started to swing towards her head to hack it off clean until I stopped the blade with my hands.

"Stop, death solves nothing!" I yelled. Ana stared at me coldly and spoke in an icy emotionless tone to match.

"It dose for murder!" I felt the atmosphere drop in a couple degrees.

"What?" I stared with wide eyes but then we saw something very shocking happen. Rhay carrying a bloody sleeping Autumn with 3 blonde girls towards us.

"**HAYLEY" **Andy screamed to one of the little blonde girls and they ran into each others arms with tears and smiles.

"**ANDY"** she yelled in his shirt. He kissed her forehead and spun her around. "I was so scared they were so scary and evil!"

"I know I'm here, I'm here" He said soothingly holding her smoothing her hair while she cried gripping him. Rhay dropped to the ground and started to sob like the way she looked like she had been the past few hours. Something suddenly didn't feel right as we looked at Autumn.

"Oh My Gods!" Ellen yelled as she covered her mouth and buried herself into Zane's shoulder and arms. Autumn's chest had a deep rusty red hole that looked like her heart was ripped out.

"She killed her! That bitch! Khione, she got that knife and took her heart out! I knocked her out and grabbed the kids but I couldn't leave her, I just couldn't let her stay in there! She was just laying there I couldn't do it and she's dead! She's gone! I -"She rambled on as she stood there with bloody hands and a messy muddy body and hair.

"Hay guys what's-"Lilly asked but she saw Autumn before we could do anything and that's all it took.

"NO, NO, NOOOO!" She screamed in agony as she fell beside her. Dane and Zane held her back and took her to the infirmary. We waited a couple of seconds before we brought in Autumn but when we crossed half way from our spot at entrance of the arena when we saw Khione and her army.

"Run to the Big house and go get help and stay there kids" Brooklyn yelled and they did.

"**THAT DEAD GIRLS BODY BELONGS TO ME!"** Khione fumed in rage.

"**OR HOW ABOUT I BANISH YOU AND THROW YOUR ASS OFF OF THIS DAMN PLACE!"** Athena yelled in rage ready to strike. Khione and the giants started to fight with the God but of course both teams won and lost with a price. Khione had stolen Autumn's body during the fight. Once the camp was at peace we all went to the big house with one clear thought in our minds as went to bed and sleep.

We must start and complete our mission at all cost.

* * *

><p><strong>...Present<strong>...

* * *

><p><strong>November 14, 2011<strong>

**1:00am**

***Brooklyn's POV* **

* * *

><p>I walked towards Andy's cabin and paused by the door that was left a little open. I saw Andy hugging his little sister, Hayley. It looked like he was saying goodbye to her so I thought who the hell I to interrupt such a beautiful moment like this am. I could swear I was busted when her deep blue eyes met my light sea green azure. But she tearfully pulled from the hug holding his hand looking up at Andy, who was unaware of my presence.<p>

"Please don't go!" She chocked causing him to ruffle his hair the way he always dose when he's stressed or sad about something. "I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. We just got back together! I love you so much, please don't go" Andy kissed her forehead and both sides of her face before gripping her tightly; his voice muffled when he spoke through messy waves of sandy blonde hair.

"I love you more than life itself and I'll be fighting back home to you, My little comet" Andy pulled away wiping and tear and before he let go of her hand she gripped his tighter and looked desperately at him with big pleading 7 year old eyes.

"Can you sing my special song before you go" She pulled out a guitar thrusting it him comically I almost blew my cover by laughing so hard. He smiled and coughed out his lungs a little.

"Of course I will." I leaned in forward as Hayley got closer to her brother on the bed.

**Andy:**

**_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**  
><strong>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<strong>  
><strong>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<strong>  
><strong>My gift is my song and this one's for you<strong>

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
><strong>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<strong>  
><strong>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<strong>

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**  
><strong>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<strong>  
><strong>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song<strong>  
><strong>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<strong>

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**  
><strong>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<strong>  
><strong>Anyway the thing is what I really mean<strong>  
><strong>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<strong>

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
><strong>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind<strong>  
><strong>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<strong>  
><strong>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<strong>

Hayley bound towards her brother on the bed in happiness as he finished. I knocked quietly after a few seconds. They both looked at me as I entered in the cabin before wiping some tears of mine.

"They sent me to get you to tell you that its time" I explained in a somber tone and not looking in their tearful gazes.

Andy grabbed his backpack and gave a slow steady kiss on her cheek in goodbye. He walked pass me as he pulled his black hood on his jacket over his head. I grabbed the knob of the cabin's door as Hayley launched out of the bed and I was afraid she was going to be dragged away from him but she stopped and threw her arms around me.

"I know I know nothing of you but please bring him back home and I promise we'll eat and have a princess party with Mr. Hugglekins and friends" She cried and I instantly gave her a hug and got to her height level. I looked into her mesmerizing eyes that resembled Hermes's and Andy's eyes too well.

"I swear over my life and The River of Synx that I will bring your brother home alive and well" I vowed as lighting roared off in the distant along with a memory.

"Thank you now hurry I'm better than Andy at taking care of myself" She said shooing me out the door smiling before waving goodbye and closing the door. As I walked towards the hill 20 minutes away Andy was beside me again. He looked like he was very pissed which made our walk tensely awkward. After several moments of silence I broke the ice after a deep sigh.

"I love your little sister she's everything I would ever want in a little sibling" He grabbed my arms and stood before me as we where getting near Thalia's tree.

"Why? Did you do that?" Andy demanded with hurt in his eyes.

"Compliment you're sister?" I asked pausing up the trail, staring at him confused.

"Made a promise with my sister and over you're life?" He stated in a masked voice staring coldly at me as he gripped my arms.

"Oh, that" I flushed red looking away not daring to look him in the eye. But if I knew him at all he didn't let go.

"Yeah, that" He bitterly said. "Why?" He demanded in a tone that was so uncharacteristically him.

"Just because…" He sighed and let go of me and walked away.

"Just forget it!" He huffed and tightens his grip on his bag before he slung it over his back. The words that I was about to yell was locked in my brain and the word was choked in my mouth was suppose to come out as wait.

"RAPE" I yelled. He dropped his bag and quickly turned in shock looking around then faced me in astonishment.

"What the hell?" He yelled, oh he probably thought I meant … omg. I shook my head furiously.

"Look you what if you think for one second I made that promise to her, your sister, out of pity or out of my self sadistic ways then you can go rot right in Hades ass because that's not true." I paused as I watched him a lost of words which I took full advantage. "The reason why I am the way am today is because of what happened I was 10 years old. I finish coming back from my 7 hour shift at a local laundry store – I lied and said I was 14, which they didn't believe but they gave me the job out of pity – to help my mother pay off a few debt, bills, mortgages, and a few eviction notices when I realized something wasn't right when I got home that day; that terrible horrible fucked up day. My little sister and brother where in hiding in the corner of our living room in our one bedroom apartment in the poor area of downtown Barton Rouge, Louisiana with tears and fear in their eyes." I closed my eyes as my lungs grew heavy and I resisted the urge to break down and cry. I open them again to look in Andy's dark blue cerulean eyes as he gripped my hand comfortingly giving me the strength to continue.

"So when I walked I saw my mother well – you know- by her drug dealer/ player while his thugs stood aside and watched. When they realized I walked in I tried to run and call for help- even yell fire- but they grabbed me and tied me in a chair. They made me watch my mother get killed along with sibling who I vowed to always take care of since the day of their birth. I remember one of the men pulling out a liter and a branding symbol and the guy who took the 3 good people I cared about give me this _'since I loved fire so much' _he said." I let go of Andy's hand and turned around to reveal a letter 'B .R' burned into my flesh deeply on the far left of my back's shoulder blade under my neck that was visible exposed to the cold tingly wind.

"The initial stands for the man that killed my family had called himself "The king of Barton Rogue" whom he never made me forget I thought as I turned back to face Andy who was in like a Zombie state. I sighed before I continued.

"Needless to say I don't want you to feel pity or anything else for me because I'm not a victim and I don't feel sorry for any one else but my siblings. I don't care if my mother rots in hell because she should've done her job better as one by million of examples such as getting off drugs and alcohol. But my point is that since I failed at protecting my family from any danger I want to protect your sweet innocent sister whose probably been through a lot of hell lately," Andy flinched at that.

"To protect the one thing she probably cares so deeply about which is her big brother, Andy Reynolds and-" I stop, no I couldn't say it.

"And" He asked knowingly.

"And nothing" I said walking away.

"It's okay I've got time at night" Andy said darkly making it my turn to turn around incuriously.

"To do what" I raised an eye brow.

"To put the remaining pieces together or for you to completely finish your sentence." He declared in the same tone again.

"Amazing" I said shaking my head as I continued walking up the hill as I caught sight of his I~ know~ I am smile. I paused and turned back around to face him.

"Can you please do me a favor, if you will?"

"Sure. As long as there's a meaning to this." He replied with my favorite lop sided smirk and twinkle in his eyes using his famous quote.

"Can you not-"I started but interrupted me.

"Tell everyone or another living soul. Sure," Andy shrugged causally making me tense nervously a bit. "As long as you tell me something."

"Ok. What" I asked cautiously after a not so quite gulp which made him grin broader.

"Tell, Ms. De La Rouge what happen to the murders of your family." He asked which made me relax not an inch in the slightest.

"I'm not good or evil. I'm definitely not evil but my past was. I'm dangerous and a Daughter of Ares or Mars" I stated clearly looking at him dead in the eye. "I have the gift and curse everyone knows as the Blessing of Ares which I found out that day of my marking. When I saw my poor 5 and 6 year old sister and brother lying on the cold ground dead I was so pissed that when I screamed after getting the Murder's initial on my body the whole place was on fire. In the whole midst of it I blacked out and woke up in a hospital to know that the murder and his side kicks were dead but they where also my uncles" I stated in matter of factly with dryness as any hot desert.

"Brooklyn-" he breathed my name and I placed an index finger on his lips with a sheepish smile.

"Another time but now we need to go kick ass on our mission" I declared and on that note we ran up the hill to meet with everyone else.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS! BROOKLYN I SENT YOU TO GO GET ANDY 15 to20 MINUTES AGO!" Indie demanded, fulfilling her status as Captain on this expedition.

"Do you hear you sentence Ind you sent BROOKLN TO GET ANDY" Caesar teased. She gave him a look that said do not try it I'm not in the mood.

"So terribly sorry ma'am forgive me and Lady De Le Rouge we were working out some issues so that way we could be professional on this mission." Andy said in a mocking British tone. I giggled out loud.

"I second that too" I said playing along.

"Listen to me everyone, especially you Reynolds" Indie barked.

"This ought to be good" I rolled my eyes.

"Your ass is mine" She stated.

"Get in line for Andy's" I replied.

"Don't test me, Rookie" Indie said both demanding and playful.

"Wouldn't dream of it Dee- de" I sweetly replied in a singing voice.

"Ooowwe Rookie, I like it, may I call you that babe" Andy asked addressing me in a flirty tone.

"No!" Indie and I replied.

"Good now that we got that establish, CAN WE MOVE ON TO THE MISSION PLEASE SO I CAN CRAWL IN DIRT AND SLEEP."

"I agree minus the dirt Team Alpha We the 12 council members plus Hades and Hestia of the western civilization herby transport you to your quest with good luck and our blessing" Zeus said bemused before we were suck into a portal.

AHHH!" we all screamed above the atmosphere.

"We're falling again!" Dane said before Kioyko smacked him in the head.

"No clue Sherlock!" I screamed.

"Yeah Cathleen obvious!" Ana yelled.

"What?" Andy said after several minutes of utter silence of shock.

"Cathleen Obvious!" Ana responded

"It's **Captain **Obvious!" Ellen yelled,

"Guys look!" We all saw a pit of boiling lava!

"OMG! We are all going to die and I haven't kissed Logan Lerman yet this is totally fugged up!" Rhay screamed.

"I know me too" Ellen yelled.

"What!" Zane shouted.

"Huh?" Ellen blankly replied follow by a dry life.

"I'm too sexy to Die!" Dane sweared follow by Kioyko coming up to smack his head with a shake of the head. Sudden instead of dying from being submerged into boiling hot lava all of our faces planted a kiss in dirt and mud at 2:00 am.

"Ugh! I don't know how much more physical pain my sex appeal hot demi god body can take more of this" Andy cried before we all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Back At Camp Half Blood…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Apollo's POV* <strong>

"You know he's right" Aphrodite said worriedly.

"What in the Name of Kronos Hera I told you to put them at a safe destination not their possible _Final Destination_" Poseidon fumed.

"Ooops?" She replied.

"You would think after centuries and millennia's that we could perfected God traveling with all the time we have but nooo let's just throw a hissy fit and war when Hades, Zeus, and I have sex with a mortal and make powerful demigods …" Poseidon stormed in anger as they all walked away from the hill and to the cabin's.

"I hate to admit it but he is right" Athena muttered,

"I feel like we forgot something" I said getting a funny tickle at my ear like when Artemis nags at me.

"Hay you guys what did I missed?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said as we all came into the big house.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted as they all looked at me.

"Ok well definitely not the welcoming response I imagined I guess I'll see within a few hours so… AHHH" Rachel's eyes glowed green as she floated in the air unusually.

"_**A group of Half-blood shall travel North-West**_

_**To face the ultimate test **_

_**What was is lost shall be unveil **_

_**And all shall prevail**_

_**But some will face the ultimate sacrifice**_

_**In order to suffice" **_

I caught Rachel and looked at Hestia as she created an Iris message to the Alpha Team.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway <strong>_**Café**_** ShowXxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Khione's POV*<strong>

"Jack you wouldn't believe the delicious news that our spy has sent us" I said as I entered the prison area.

"What is it my love?" Jack responded

"The children are coming" I stated watching the remaining demi-gods that were my pawns.

"Excellent more playmates!" Jack responded in a dark tone that I love so much.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hi I just want to tell you all that you're the greatest viewers so enjoy a treat (:: )**

**Songs used:**

**Your song by Elton John- Cameron Mitchell **

**Shout outs:**

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter: LOL again you're review makes me smile ear from ear when I read them. **

**God1801: Oh stop it father you're going to make me cry and your review means alot (I'll PM something later to for Zane and Ellen.) **

**GleekPJOFreak: Gods I love you're review, all of them! It means the world to me that you reviewed! Thanks**

**Movies798: It was very cool of you to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>!Teaser!:<strong>

"**Thalia!" I yelled as I took in her features.**

"**Nico!" She yellled as she ran towards my open arms.**

"**Oh my gods I missed you" I shouted.**

"**I missed you too" She said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.**

**"Don't worry okay because you'll be in my arms soon" I promised her pulling back from our hug.**

"**What?" She asked with curious electric blue eyes which caused me to be confsued.**

"**Yea where are you and the rest of the others?" I responded quickily as I felt the dream shake a bit. Somebody was trying to wake me up. **

"**Nico don't come and rescue us" She shouted, horrified.**

"**Why" I asked completeltey lost but she paced back and forth shaking her head madly.**

"**Because you'll be killed Death Breath!" She blaried with anger.**

"**Oh well shit we're screwed, Pikachu" I said teasingly with irony.**

"**Gods Nico Why and don't make me fry you" She said looking fearful and then pissed. Heww! thought she was going soft. **

"**Because a Team is coming to get you" I yelled throwing my hands up out of a little fustration.**

"**No, No, No! you have to stop them!" She paniced causing her pacing to quicken in anger.**

"**But why!" I yelled again.**

"**BECAUSE THAT ICY BITCH QUEEN WILL RIP ALL OF THEIR HEARTS OUT AND YOURS TOO AND I CAN'T BEAR THAT!" She screamed in rage causing the dream to shift bad and me to stare at her in wonder.**


	20. Chapter 14: Eirenism

**Chapter14: Eirenism **

**Peaceful state of mind**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ellen's POV*<strong>

"Hay El wake up" Zane groaned as he gently shooked me as my eyes immediately flashed wide open as I took in his features. I slowly got up with his help taking in our setting. We were in some swampy area in the woods of some unknown region.

"Great Dismal Swamp, Virginia" Ana stated automatically causing us all to turn at her in surprise.

"Really," She asked in bewilderment "I am the Daughter of Artemis!" Suddenly an Iris message appeared in front of us.

"We forgot to give something to you all!" Apollo said.

"Like a heads up on the fact that we would get wet! You're paying for all of my Victoria secret Lingerie winter collection! Gods I'm so freaking dirty." Brooklyn yelled in rage.

"I know how dirty you are Rookie and if you need a spare pair of night gown I have an oversized white t-shirt and pair of boxers with your name on it." Andy sly stated causing her to look at him with a glare to say some snarky comment but Rhay interrupted.

"What did you forget?"

"The prophecy of your quest for all of you" Aphrodite cried.

"Hurry up and tell them before this thing-" Ares demanded but Apollo intervened.

"_**A group of Half-blood shall travel North-West**_

_**To face the ultimate test **_

_**What was is lost shall be unveil **_

_**And all shall prevail**_

_**But some will face the ultimate sacrifice**_

_**In order to suffice **_

_**And the sphere from beyond**_

_**Shall begin another dawn" **_

The Iris Message faded and we all stare dumbfounded at the mist.

"Well that was something" Dane declared after a deep low whistle. Then almost everybody instantaneously busted into a few rant of question.

"Well what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Why are these freaking Prophecies never clear?"

"Ugh! Damn Mosquitoes!"

"Who and what will we sacrifice?"

"We have to take a test, I didn't study!"

"Oh mi Dios esto es una de las peores cosas que pueden suceder y odiar a todos estos errores malditos"

"What the Hell are you saying Leo?"

"Hay doesn't Big foot live here?"

"Ahhh" Everyone screamed as we heard a shot gun go off. We all looked in the direction of where the sound went off to see Indie holding up a Machine Gun. After a few seconds a dead black bird, a crow to be exact, fell on the ground. Ana and I gasped in horror. I instinctively walked up to it and touched it wings softly. A golden light surrounded the bird in aura from my hand before it came back to life and flew away in the sky. It got ten times quite that I could here the group of wild cats shuffle through the trees.

"Okay everyone goes to your own gender tents" Indie ordered and we all did. After at least under 2 seconds everyone passed out into a dream. Everyone except me because the image of the bird and my family was burning my mind. I ran out of the tent quietly as could and climbed up the tree that stood 30 centimeters away from the tents.

I sat on top of the tallest branch and looked up at The Northern Star fiddling with my mother's ring.

"_Who am I?" _

"Was that a theoretical question?" A low familiar smooth voice inquired causing me to yelp and almost fall out the tree if it wasn't for his hands. I took in the glow of Zane's smiling face as he pulled me up beside him on the strong bark. I feebly hit his chest in half anger and playfulness when I whispered in a loud tone.

"Where you trying to send me to the under world" I inquired in an adrenaline fear state.

"You're the one hopping out of trees!" He stated still smiling in amusement.

"Ha-Ha said the boy who likes to play sneaky shadow spy!" I retorted in a teasing tone. Then my eyes went wide. "Wait how you got up here! Oh let me guess you shadow traveled!"

"Bingo" He answered flashing his lopsided smile. I smiled back helplessly as we sat there quite enjoying the hum of the crickets.

"So what brings you up here on this lovely night couldn't sleep?" I asked after a few moments.

"Something of the likes of that… I guess you can say" He trailed off looking beyond the cypresses.

"Like a nightmare…" I prompted as he looked at me with warm chocolate brown eyes ready to tell me something but then a group of twigs snapped to cause us to look down a dozen of monsters.

"You've got to be friggin joking!" I exclaimed quietly twisting my ring as it turned into my golden bow and arrows and Zane tapped his necklace summoning his sword. He held five fingers up eliminating one after every second. Once there were no more fingers we leaped out of the tree and pounced down on them. Before I knocked one monster out with my quiver it screamed

"Attack" which woke everyone up. Indie gave commands as we all race around throwing punches and kicks. Once they all were dust Indie magically sended the tent in some abyss and we ran towards the north region. Suddenly we were surrounded by 3 dozen more monsters. Gods this is gonna be a long night.

"Listen children you come with us the easy way or the –" The head leader said but he suddenly had no had no head after a black Kantana blade slice threw it.

"Or let me guess the 'Hard' way" Kioyko said standing over the big pile of dust and looked at all the monsters. "Make peace and leave before I count 2… 3…" Indie leaped forward and pulled the trigger on both of her machine pistols, Ana and I notched and launched a storm of arrows, and the rest of the grouped hacked and slashed at the enemies. We ran wildly and blindly through the night while fighting of each monster. With raw aching bleeding hands we all dropped our weapons and body to the ground in a deep sigh. 2 or 3 hours has passed since our last attack and I still lay on the ground restless. When my eye lids finally are an inch away each other I hear the ground come to life like a train going through rail roads. With a groan, we all grabbed our weapons and became alert. We heard hisses from several directions. Suddenly Brooklyn and Leo raised their hands before shouting through a column of flames.

"It's 2 Hydras'! Duck!" Angry bluish orange and scarlet flames engulfed both screaming Hydras'.

"Let's keep moving NOW!" Ana exclaimed with a notched arrow and her pets making sounds of protest. We all ran again until we had enough. Zane gripped my hand as an understanding went between us.

"Everyone hold hands!" I screamed.

"This is not the perfect time to do ring around rosy!" Andy shouted in protest as soon as held Brooklyn's hand.

"Just do it now Dammit!" Indie commanded and we were stuck in a black abyss then greeted by moonlight. I jumped in front of Zane before the tip of the blade plunged into his side and in mine.

"_**ELLEN!"**_ Zane screamed as he caught me in his arms and I blacked out into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kioyko's POV*<strong>

Ana's notched arrow soar through the air gracefully and stabbed the hydra that blew up in dust. Everyone started to argue while Indie made camp by the rivers causing me to start getting pissed off.

"**SHUT UP!" **I yelled, my voice echoing the whole place. "You all are arguing and being completely immature and childish while Zane is trying to help Ellen ALONE and Indie is putting up more than 7 tents by her self. This is the worst birthday yet alone and nobody said one damn thing to me but at least I'm making the best of it possible!" On that happy note I stormed away into a tent, dropped my things and had the weirdest dream ever.

_I'm in a black sequenced corset that connected to a smooth silky too-too and long sleeves like a kimono with black fishnet stockings and black ballerina shoes that tied up on my knees in a bow. I could tell my hair was in a tight bun because chopsticks (that were really my katannas) probed at the top of my head. _

"_You, Kioyko Ortiz, are my every thing. A pain in my ass, the second half of me, and my heart and soul. I love you so take my hand" Dane! Dane said looking deeply in my eyes with a hand outstretched me. I looked at him with a smile on my face as I placed my small palm in his strong sturdy ones._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked as he pulled me into him or noses hugging while our face where close together._

"_In the right direction" He smiled. I was going to ask him what that meant but my lips were very much occupied though causing my whole body to feel like it was in flames. I was kissing Dane!_

My body jerked upward when my eyes flashed awake with tears streaming down my face, crying.

"Kioyko" Dane asked looming over me, comforting. My face flushed red when I looked up at him.

"Yea" I said quickly wiping away the tears. _Why the hell am I crying, it was just a stupid dream! _I thought. _But you wanted it to be real_. Dane grabbed my wrist causing me to flinch away and blink in focus.

"You don't have to hide your pain" If only he knew.

"I'm not hiding anything" I snapped in a whisper and he held his hand up in dismissal.

"What ever just come" He said holding out a hand. Oh gods…

"Where?" I asked guardedly tanking it.

"You'll see" He said as he covered my eyes. I was about to object but then he said.

"Just trust me." I followed quietly with him guiding me to the unknown. He removed his hands in my internal anguish and announced me to open my eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" he announced deafeningly in to the night sky, looking at me with wide deep coffee brown eyes. He had set a table on a canoe on the river with a candle light dinner. We got on the boat and it was the best 17th birthday ever. Even when we fell in the water after Dane saw a frog 'try to attack and kill him'.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): ****I'm so eternally grateful for all of the support. Happy Easter and every holiday I missed, if you all have ideas for the next chapter let me know but the next chapter is going to be so epic. What happens when you mix alcohol and music together? It will be rated M at the end. I'm soooooo veerrry sorry for dropping off the earth but i've met some crazy sweet aliens to help me find my way back.**

**Continue you on if you dare…. For an extra chapter & Shout outs.**


	21. Chapter 15: Yonderly

**Chapter 15: Yonderly**

**Mentally or emotionally distant; absent- minded **

_**About 2 weeks later **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 2, 2011<strong>_

_**7:15am**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Camp Half-Blood (while the team is on mission)<strong>_

**Matt Forger's POV:**

I remember how when Jason Grace described and acted when he lost his memory. I could understand perfectly how he felt as I sat in this huge tree that overlooked the whole strawberry field while watching the sun rise with a guitar in one hand. I have been tracing endlessly the tattoos on my right arm studying them like I would with the patterns of blue prints. I picked up the guitar and started to strum tenderly letting out my frustration.

_**Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
>all about the girl who came to stay?<br>She's the kind of girl you want so much  
>It makes you sorry<br>Still you don't regret a single day.  
>Ah girl<br>Girl**_

The lyrics were true every time I closed my eyes or drift away I'd always saw these two multicolored shades of blue eyes staring at me. They belonged to a girl with short raven bob cut hair and icy pale skinned.

"Sure, I'll listen" I heard Sophie Tyler called above to me as my heart quickened by her present. She climbed up the tree and sat on the branch beside me, unaware of the velocity my heart rate was racing at.

"So what's up?" She asked smiling, reassuring with her eyes filled with concern. _If only she knew…_

"Nothing just over worked from everything and stuff, you know" I lied knowing she didn't believe me. Her eyes wavered over to my tattooed arm.

"Wow I never knew you had a Tattoo and oh my god this is so amazing, what dose the symbols represent?" She asked, curious.

"I don't know" I said quietly but more forcibly than I had to, that came out harsh.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me… now… but know I am here for you." She replied, understandingly.

Seeing her sit there with her straight honey blonde hair cascade down to her shoulder blade glowing in the early morning light and meeting her captivating gaze made me feel a lot of emotions. Most of them were guilt. I have this big crush on her but I had to keep it from her because of some things.

"Sophie I-" I started to say but someone below interrupted us.

"There's nothing I love more than to wake up in the morning and catch the glorious sight of my boyfriend and a girl in a tree sitting together" Amber Wayne, My girlfriend, said in a haughtily tone that leaked with jealously, sarcasm, and coldness which sended out its own message: 'Sophie if you don't get out the tree I'll kill you even in my pink footed pajama, frog slippers, and black eye patched with one bolt of lightning'.

"Remembered what I said, better get going" Sophie said in farewell and slid down the tree gracefully walking pass Amber but not before Amber said something.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sophie took a calm deep agitated breath with her composed calm face to look her in the face.

"It's a professional comfy ballerina outfit. I wear a professional comfy ballerina outfit now. Professional comfy ballerina outfits are cool. Now if you're done with your immature childish interrogation lesson I'd like to go practice my back bend while watching a marathon of Doctor who on Syfy." On that happy note she turned on the balls of her feet leaving angry Amber and me trying hard not to laugh hard.

"Who dose she think she is! And you what are you laughing about? Get your ass down here!" I rolled my eyes as I carefully slide down the tree. With my guitar slung over my back I greeted an arm crossed pouting Amber with a hug. She wrapped her arms around and then looked at me.

"What was that about? Do you two have a thing?"

"Nothing" I stated clearly "Nothing is going on between us" which was sadly disappointingly true. Maybe it wasn't meant to be us because I see the way her and that Craig guy are.

"Good" She said and kissed my lips. Then the horn sounded. "Hungry?" she asked. My stomach growled like an unearthly creature.

"Of course but don't you think-"I started looking down at her.

"I should change. Don't think so. I'll burn everyone into ruble if they say or do anything." My murderous girlfriend and I ended up having a peaceful but stareful non burning- people-into- ruble-breakfeast.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dane's POV* <strong>

After spending a few days recovering in a motel that Indie mortified into a 12 bedroom mansion suite pad with a plasma TV, indoor hot tub and swimming pool, and entertain section we all officially cracked.

"That's it!" I exclaimed causing everyone to jump "We need to go out into the real world. I'm just dying to get out of this place!"

"Oh yeah cause it's just so safe to go out there with monsters waiting to just swallow us whole!" Ana stated in a bored sarcastic tone before she let out a yawn while stretching her limbs and resting her chin on her hand staring blankly at the TV.

"For once I agree with Dane" Kioyko stated after a few seconds. So after walking from our motel through the lively city we found the perfect place; a beautiful 24 hour karaoke club. We all excitedly ran towards the club but Ana stopped.

"Anybody here 18 or 21 because we need a license in ordered to enter" She pointed towards the sign near the window. We all stopped dumbfounded.

"Everyone hold on a sec!" Indie stepped forward before she literally pulled out fake ID's from thin air.

"Brings back memories" Brooklyn smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Leo stated as he kissed her check while holding his hand. As we entered the entrance of the club an instrumental version of Bad romance by Lady Gaga blared from the Dj's speakers.

"Oh … my… Hell?" Ellen stated looking around conflicted. She was right this was unlike any karaoke club anybody under age has been there was a vast alcohol beverage bar and stripper poles everywhere.

"So whose singing first?" Leo asked. Brooklyn holding a bottle of Vodka from god knows where smiled mischievously after taking a deep swig.

"Funny you should ask that, Novio." Indie said grabbing Brooklyn by the hand and dragging all the girls.

"Should I be scared?" Leo asked, after 20 minutes since they disappeared, while looking warily at Hunter.

"Shitless" Andy replied with some dark liquor in a tall glass in hand. All the girls except Ana danced and wore something proactive.

**All the girls:**

**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**  
><strong>Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up<strong>

**Ana:**  
><strong>I got a love disorder sick from paranoia<strong>

**Kiyoko:**

**Cause my hearts been broken before ya**

**Indie:**

**I need some anesthetic cause I start to panic**  
><strong>when the feelings get too familiar<strong>

**Brooklyn:**  
><strong>And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde<strong>

**Ellen& Rhay:**

**Someone is taking over**

**_All the girls:_**

**The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid**  
><strong>Can someone stop the noise in my head<strong>  
><strong>Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh<strong>  
><strong>The clock is ticking I'm about to crack<strong>  
><strong>Just like a maniac on the eh-edge<strong>

**No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac**  
><strong>No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac<strong>

**Rhay:**

**Psycho-logic could be schizophrenic**  
><strong>But all I know is I don't remember<strong>

**Ellen:**

**Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers**  
><strong>Is it cold cause I got the shivers<strong>

**Indie:**

**Can't feel my finger tips, saying things that don't exist**  
><strong>Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde<strong>

**Ana:**

**Which one is taking over**

**The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid**  
><strong>Can someone stop the noise in my head<strong>  
><strong>Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh<strong>  
><strong>The clock is ticking I'm about to crack<strong>  
><strong>Just like a maniac on the eh-eh-eh-edge<strong>

**No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac**  
><strong>No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac<strong>

**_Brooklyn:_**  
><strong>Wah, Wah, Wah, Wah<strong>  
><strong>I need a doctor<strong>  
><strong>Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah<strong>  
><strong>Ca-Ca-Ca-Crazy<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La, La<strong>  
><strong>There goes the neighborho-uh-od<strong>  
><strong>The neighborho-uh-od<strong>  
><strong>They should<strong>

**All the girls:**

**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Uhh-oohh)**  
><strong>Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Ohhhh)<strong>

**The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid (Para-nooooo-id)**  
><strong>Can someone stop the noise in my head<strong>  
><strong>Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh<strong>  
><strong>The clock is ticking I'm about to crack (About to cra-yak)<strong>  
><strong>Just like a maniac on the eh-edge<strong>

**No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac**  
><strong>No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac (A Maniac)<strong>

**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**  
><strong>lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XxxX The Evil Broadway Café ShowXxxX<strong>

_***Thalia's POV* **_

I feel the blood from my mark from digging in the shackles drip down on the carpet that joins the already existing puddle. My eyes don't stray effortlessly as I stare deadly glaring at Khione's cold hearted ones. She stepped forward to slap me causing my body to naturally try to kill her but being chained wasn't going to help my goal.

"Tell me!" She demanded coldly. I spitted out a glob of blood out of her direction though she was close. Her nostrils flared and the whole room started to go a dozen degrees below -0o. Chloe started to go in a few fit of coughs. Khione gripped the back of my head and pulled me up to her height while still being chained to the hard wood chair.

"Don't make me repeat myself Daughter of Zeus for I'm not that kind as the fates are at this moment!" As if she didn't make her point clear enough by gripping the back of my head so hard until it started bleed, she slapped and yanked my head causing it to in fatal angels that could easily made me drop dead.

"You will tell me how my prisoners are escaping, how you've been in contact with the 'Alpha team', and who are they sending!" I guess trying to catch my breath took too much her of precious killing time because the next thing I know is that she forms an ice dagger from her hand and held it against my throat while positioning my body to face Chloe. She was suspended from the air in chains by one of Khione's Henchman. Chloe eyes were frantically wide as a doubled headed axe was pressed against her neck allowing blood to escape.

"No! You will not kill her! Please" I begged in a horse tone.

"Tell me what you know!" She yelled each word while shaking me and letting ice going into my open head wound making me screaming and Chloe whimper.

"I don't know anything! Please! Please" I screeched as my body grew cold and my vision blurred in and out but the ice. She suddenly stopped and looked at me with a twisted sick smile.

"Of course you don't." She slapped my body on the ground and picked me back up. "Let them come and die but you will perish at your own hands by my doing. Penelope be a dear and get me the syringe" Out of the darkest came a girl icy pale skin and blonde hair. I couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or green because her pupils were so dilated as she stood before me. She held the syringe in a daunting yet sick charmingly way with a smile to match.

"This might hurt a bit, Hon" she said in an obvious British accent and stabbed the needle in my neck plunging the neon green glowing metallic liquid still wearing that smile. Khione smashed my body for the millionth time with my ear ringing from the steady slow sound of my heart beat and Chloe brawling like a mad man.

_Nico…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Indie's POV* <strong>_

"You play the trumpet?" Leo said coming up behind me wrapping me up in his arms. A smile played on my lips as I forgot my concerns on Hunter and Ana walking out the club together.

"Why's that?" I asked catching on to his mood.

"Causa soy cachonda Para ti mi Hermosa novia" He replied in a deeply loving and devoting way.

"Is that so, Novio?" I said turning to face him and trace the pattern of his neck.

"You have no idea" He murmured kissing my neck.

"Well down boy because you're dealing with a wild, hot, and feisty Chicka"

"Just the way I like them!"

"Can you sing better than you can Dance?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Show me what you got!" I said as the music started to play on cue and Leo started to dance with me in a sexy tango.

**Leo:**

**¿Cómo puede ser verdad?**  
><strong>Last night I dreamt of San Pedro<strong>  
><strong>Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song<strong>  
><strong>Young girl with eyes like the desert<strong>  
><strong>it all seems like yesterday, not far away<strong>

**Both:**  
><strong>Tropical the island breeze<strong>  
><strong>All of nature, wild and free<strong>  
><strong>This is where I long to be<strong>  
><strong>La Isla Bonita<strong>  
><strong>And when the samba played<strong>  
><strong>The sun would set so high<strong>  
><strong>Ring through my ears and sting my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Your Spanish lullaby<strong>

**Indie:**  
><strong>I fell in love with San Pedro<strong>  
><strong>Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me<strong>  
><strong>Te dijo Te amo<strong>  
><strong>I prayed that the days would last<strong>  
><strong>They went so fast<strong>

**Both:**  
><strong>Tropical the island breeze<strong>  
><strong>All of nature, wild and free<strong>  
><strong>This is where I long to be<strong>  
><strong>La Isla Bonita<strong>  
><strong>And when the samba played<strong>  
><strong>The sun would set so high<strong>  
><strong>Ring through my ears and sting my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Your Spanish lullaby<strong>

**Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo**  
><strong>Cuando es hora de siesta tu los puedes ver pasar<strong>  
><strong>Caras bien bellas, si, y no importa nada<strong>  
><strong>Where girl loves a boy<strong>  
><strong>and a boy<strong>

**Loves a girl**  
><strong>ooh<strong>  
><strong>(Your Spanish Lullaby)<strong>  
><strong>heyy<strong>

**Last night I dreamt of San Pedro (San Pedro)**  
><strong>It all seems like yesterday, not far away<strong>

**Tropical the island breeze**  
><strong>All of nature, wild and free<strong>  
><strong>This is where I long to be<strong>  
><strong>La Isla Bonita<strong>  
><strong>And when the samba played<strong>  
><strong>The sun would set so high<strong>  
><strong>Ring through my ears and sting my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Your Spanish lullaby<strong>

**Tropical the island breeze**  
><strong>All of nature, wild and free<strong>  
><strong>This is where I long to be<strong>  
><strong>La Isla Bonita<strong>  
><strong>And when the samba played<strong>  
><strong>The sun would set so high<strong>  
><strong>Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Your Spanish lullaby (Spanish lullaby)<strong>

**A na na na na na na na**  
><strong>(Te dijo te amo)<strong>  
><strong>ooh<strong>  
><strong>yeah<strong>  
><strong>la la la la la la<strong>  
><strong>Te dijo que te amo<strong>

**La Isla Bonita**  
><strong>La Isla Bonita<strong>  
><strong>Bonita, bonita,<strong>  
><strong>Your Spanish lullaby.<strong>

It didn't matter who won I think we both did when we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn* <strong>

I could feel a smiling Andy watching me as I looked out absent mindedly to the city then turning my focus gaze on him.

"What?" I said my voice slurred a bit and I was on the verge of a fit of giggles. We had been on top of our motel with alcohol beverage having a good time. We raised a lot of Hell with everyone within a mile radius including Hunter and Ana when we caught them walking alone.

"Nothing" He said with a serious face, shaking his head, and looked down. I took a swig of my Brandy and cuddle up against him to suppress the cold wind from hitting my face.

"You can tell me, remember you can trust me" He looked down at me and smiled as he tucked a stand of my hair behind my ear. I held his hand which caused more sparks that made my body feel so alive.

"It's… just… that," He sighed and then looked tenderly into my eyes with so much true admiration and… loves?

"I love you so much that it really hurts me. You're the one thing, besides my sister, that I would die for. I use to wish I could wake up from this place called the 'real world' and relieve myself of the pressure it gives each and every damned day; but ever since I woke up and stop going in to sleeps that holds f*ed up BS dreams I found something that's finally better than any fantasy I could make up." I could barely breathe from being overwhelmed with my heart ready to explode in joy.

"What's that" As if I needed to ask.

"You." His lips crashed down on me closing the distance between us. His arms snake around my waist as mine went around his neck. The sensation of my body being on fire was sparking up again as his gentle but firm lips kissed my neck hungrily. We some how ended up in his room never breaking apart. We crashed down on the bed, his finger trailing infernos' where ever they were placed. His hands slid underneath and removed my shirt gently caressing my body as I ripped his jean and shirt. He unclasped my bar as I ripped his boxers off and thrown it in unison on the floor. He paused and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because once I'm in there's no going back." He said looking at me with no pressure.

"I don't want to go back to reality" I said and grabbed him back down to me. He continued where we left off and then it happened. I moaned in pure pleasure as my back arched clawing his back as the new energy sparked between us. Exploding what we held off for a long time from the moment we met.

"I love you Brooklyn De Le Rouge" He said as kissed my forehead 2 hours later. We had lain under the sea of white sheets staring deeply into each other eyes.

"I love you a thousand times more Andy Reynolds" I replied back laying a thick kiss on him and holding his hand feeling complete with him by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow… ummm… speechless. Sorry?**

**Songs used**

**Maniac- Girlicious**

**La Isla Bonita- Glee version (Madonna) **

**Shout outs: **

**GleekPJO Freak: Lol I love Elton John3 I can't tell you or any one for that matter about Brandy (Brooklyn X Andy :) where's the fun in spoiling an ending? Lol you're excitement motivates me.**

**Movies798: Thanks Cool of you to review as always! Thank you the quest is definitely full of suspense.**

**God1801: Lol I will not cry thank you and Zane and Ellen are always okay.**

**Wild-Child-Tornado- Hunter: I bake love with the cookies! That's a secret recipe. I took your suggestion played a very key element in this chapter. I love Songs as much (as watching certain hot shirtless God bake cookie) that's so sweet of you makes one for me.**

**Did I mention that I shall update Twice as more?**


	22. Chapter 16: I can

**Chapter 16: I can either bring you tears or smiles.**

**December 3, 2011**

**4: 30pm**

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** person's POV***

The alcohol having a heavier toll on Brooklyn then she would've desire, she finally awakened from her deep slumber. She stretched her limbs and quietly yawned before she planted a kiss on Andy's lips and exited his room with a Cheshire cat smile. Being the son of Mercury/Hermes, Andy was the perfect player at "Possum". He too started to get up conveniently, after Brooklyn left, and head toward the bathroom. After freshening up, he headed towards his front door to go Brooklyn's room but he paused with his hand on the door knob.

"Hay" He heard Brooklyn say, with a tone that sounded like she had been caught. Andy smiled as he pictured her looking caught of guard.

"Hey, Brooklyn… uh I was wondering if I could talk to you… if you're not to busy" Kioyko asked, dragging a double standard meaning to the word busy. Andy could hear Brooklyn pull away from Andy's bedroom door knob.

"Sure, um… what's up?" Brooklyn said a little too upbeat. _So much for Round 3…_ she thought glumly _almost_ look longingly at Andy's door.

"Ummm do you mind if we do it in there" Kioyko asked gesturing to Brooklyn's Bedroom. Brooklyn nodded in an agreement at the idea and leaded Kioyko into the room. After a few pauses of silence Andy took the risk of peeking outside the dark lit hallway. When he saw no one, he decides to go out into the open and pressed his ears against the door.

"What are they talking about?" Dane Holmes whispered, copying Andy's moves and caused Andy to jump up in surprise.

"Where'd the hell you'd come from?" Andy whispered recovering quickly.

"Well you see Hermes was chilling in the Bahamas one day and along came my mom and so the two of them decided to hook up and as you know when two people love each other they-"Dane explained in a cynical tone but Andy covered his half brothers mouth in silence so they could hear the girls on the other side of the door.

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Brooklyn asked as they sat on her bed. Brooklyn sprawled on her bed as Kioyko hugged a pillow tenderly preparing her self to talk to Brooklyn.

"Well you're one of my closet and trusted friends I ever had, so I know I can trust you with what I'm about to tell you" Kioyko stated in sincere tone, reassuring herself. Brooklyn smiled at that and waited patiently as she continued.

"You're so loyal and beautiful in a sense inside and out and-"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt with your love/ devotion to me" Brooklyn said as Dane and Andy shifted angrily uncomfortably looking at each other. "But are you stalling or having a lapse of preference or are you going to tell me you like me?"

"Oh no, sorry, right" Kioyko stated shaking her head. "So um… lately I haven't been able to eat. I've been trying to sleep again at night peacefully for the last few weeks. I've been trying to focus on practicing my battling skills and everything at stake. But I can't because…"

"Because…" Brooklyn prompted as everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"I have feelings for Dane Holmes." Kioyko declared after she let out a nervous sigh full of tension. Andy looked at Dane who went frozen with a dumbstruck smile smacked on his face. Andy playfully punched his half-brothers shoulder.

"Really" Brooklyn asked happily.

"I think my love for him has always been there. I love the fact that he could be annoyingly playful to soft and serious. I always picture myself melting into his eyes when I am stressed and he's always been there to pick me up and- Oh my god I sound like an Aphrodite love sick child" Kioyko said. Brooklyn started to laugh at the last part.

"What am I going to do?" Kioyko exclaimed. Andy and Dane waited in anticipation. Andy pushed Dane as if saying _"go in there" _and Dane responded with a punch to the Andy's shoulder which caused them to play fight in silence. They stopped as Ana walked over with her IPod blaring out music on high pitch them calling them idiots. Kioyko sighed still unaware to her audience.

"A secret Double date at that karaoke joint" Brooklyn exclaimed. Kioyko eyes lighted up and she through the pillow from her body as she stood up.

"Perfect, I am going to ask him now! Thanks Brooklyn" Kioyko cheered as she hugged Brooklyn. Suddenly the door open and the light from Brooklyn's room flooded the dark hallway.

"Dane" Before Kioyko opened her door the boy had jumped from the floor bed to not get caught. Andy was acting like he had been opening his door to let Dane in his after he made a big show of knocking on Andy's door.

"Oh hay Kioyko what's up" Dane stated nonchalantly, _way to be smooth bro_ Andy thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Uh nothing Brooklyn and I were going to the Karaoke bar in an hour, do guys you want to come" Kioyko asked, trying hard not blush.

"Yea cool we'll meet up with you guys in a few" Andy answered.

"Cool" Brooklyn stated. Dane and Kioyko went to their room to their rooms and the couple stood there for a second.

"So how long did you know we where there?" Andy asked with an eyebrow raised at Brooklyn.

"Since the very begging" She replied saucy. Andy smile mischievously while catching on to her mood. Ana came around again out of the girls' bathroom then sighed as she walked past the two them.

"I swear it's like it's a sex central train around here" Brooklyn and Andy laughed out loud. Andy gave a gesture that seemed to mean he'd see her in an hour.

"And where do you think you're going Mr. Reynolds?" She said with a seductive tone. Andy looked around dramatically around and pointed at himself. She nodded with a big grin and motioned him to come to her.

"I thought we had to get ready?" He stated but he followed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"We got 30 minutes to spare; beside I'm ready for round 3" And with that the door shut.

1 hour later…

Dane and Andy (who finally got dressed) where waiting outside patiently for the girls. The door to the motel opened and the girls went through leaving the boys stare with open mouths. Brooklyn wore a red silky one shoulder long sleeve length dress, juicy red open toed pumps, and styled her hair in high curly ponytail with the Snookie trade mark hair poof. Kioyko wore a navy leather short dress, black high platform heels with straps that wrapped up to her knees, and styled her hair down in wild wind blown waves. After closing the boy's mouth, the couples walked to their destination and inside the club. After 3 hours of laughing and having a good time Kioyko mustered up enough courage to do what she's been dying to do.

"Hay Dane you mine singing up there with me" She said gesturing to the stage. Dane took her hand leadingly and Brooklyn and Kioyko almost screamed in joy. Dane and Kiyko went on stage and started to get deep in the song.

**Kioyko:**  
><strong>I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us<strong>  
><strong>Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us<strong>

**Dane:**  
><strong>Ever thought about losing it<strong>  
><strong>When your money's all gone and you lose your whip<strong>  
><strong>You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you due for rent<strong>  
><strong>And the grass so green on the other side<strong>  
><strong>Make a man wanna run straight through the fence<strong>  
><strong>Open up the fridge 'bout 20 times<strong>  
><strong>But you still can't find no food in it<strong>  
><strong>That's foolishness<strong>  
><strong>And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look, and the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?<strong>  
><strong>Does it even really matter?<strong>  
><strong>Cause if life is an uphill battle<strong>  
><strong>we all tryna climb up the same ol' ladder<strong>  
><strong>in the same boat, with the same ol' battle<strong>  
><strong>why so shallow? I'm just asking<strong>  
><strong>What's the pattern for the madness<strong>  
><strong>Everybody ain't a number one draft pick<strong>  
><strong>Most of us ain't Hollywood actors<strong>  
><strong>But if it's all for one, and one for all<strong>  
><strong>Then maybe one day, we all can ball<strong>  
><strong>Do it one time for the underdogs<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely yours, from one of yall<strong>

**Kioyko:**  
><strong>I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us<strong>  
><strong>Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us<strong>

**Dane:**  
><strong>I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle<strong>  
><strong>You just wanna live, been everything so low<strong>  
><strong>That you could drown in a b?<strong>  
><strong>That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up<strong>  
><strong>For all the times no one ever spoke for us<strong>  
><strong>To every single time that they play this song<strong>  
><strong>You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us<strong>  
><strong>When the tides get too high<strong>  
><strong>And the sea up underneath get so deep<strong>  
><strong>And you feel like you're just another person<strong>  
><strong>Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleed<strong>  
><strong>Uh, because we won't be near yet, both of us<strong>  
><strong>But we still stand tall with our shoulders up<strong>  
><strong>And even though we always against the odds<strong>  
><strong>These are the things that've molded us<strong>  
><strong>And if life hadn't chosen us<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wonder where I woulda wound up<strong>  
><strong>Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint<strong>  
><strong>Than build it from the ground up, hey<strong>  
><strong>But if it's all for one, and one for all<strong>  
><strong>Then maybe one day, we all can ball<strong>  
><strong>Do it one time for the underdogs<strong>  
><strong>From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all<strong>

**Kioyko:**  
><strong>I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us<strong>  
><strong>Some day I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us<strong>

Then on stage the most shocking thing happened. Over come with so much and losing sight of her invention, Kioyko grabbed Dane's face and kissed him so hard that it would've put Aphrodite and Ares make out sessions to shame. When she realized what she did she ran off stage and out of the club like a bat out off hell causing for Brooklyn and Andy's encouraging cheers to stop. Dane tried to follow her in distress and try to tell her how he felt. Brooklyn stood up and ran after Kioyko and Dane. To her dismay Brooklyn couldn't find them and went back inside the club to go get Andy to leave and go back to the motel. As Brooklyn walked some random blonde Asian blue eyed girl was making out with Andy. From Brooklyn's angle it looked like Andy was kissing her back and not pulling back. Brooklyn stared in horror with a blank face. Andy pushed the girl off and stared at Brooklyn pleadingly.

"Where have you've been Andy? I missed you so much" the tipsy girl giggled trying to push up on him. Brooklyn started stalking up to the girl threateningly and grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from Andy.

"What!" Brooklyn hissed, with glowing red eyes ready to kill.

"Brookie I've never met-" Andy started to say but then the girl cut him off and overshadows the girl inhaling the scent nutmeg and Christmas?

"Who the hell are you and why are touching on my ass!" Brooklyn growled.

"I'm his girlfriend from back home we've been together for like 3 years. Who are you?" The girl said glaring. Brooklyn stared incuriously in rage at them.

"Is that so, prove it you fake skank?"She demanded beyond anger while he looked at her crazy shaking his head as the girl pulled out a picture of him and her making out and being a couple on her cell phone. That was it Brooklyn walked out with Andy trailing.

"Don't touch and leave me" She said walked, her insides hollow.

"This is Bull, I'm not 2-" Brooklyn's fist smashed into Andy's stomach and she stomped away. He coughed as he still managed to follow her outside into the night.

"Brooklyn I-"

"I hate you! You're no worse than the others I can't believe you!"

"Those pictures are freaking fake and I don't know that girl, I've never seen her in my life!"

"Hey girl, wanna ride?" A biker guy with very deep sky blue eyes asked Brooklyn. She smiled at the guy sweetly and walked towards him.

"Sure, seeing as I am single" Brooklyn answered as she started to get on. Andy walked to the bike in rage.

"Brooklyn?" He said warningly and raging as Brooklyn kissed the guy on the mouth passionately.

"Alright" The biker guy stated as he revved up the motorcycle.

"Brooklyn please do not do this" he pleaded.

"See you around, Anderson Dickhead Reynolds" She stated waving her middle finger as she clutched tightly on the guy and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>XxxXThe Evil Broadway Café ShowXxxX<strong>

The girl back at the bar exited the place and suddenly was in the presence of her mother.

"So what news does my sweets have to deliver" Khione breezily asked as the girl ripped off the blonde hair and blue contact lens to reveal black curly locks and cruel captivating dark brown eyes. Yes the girl was unfortunately Drew Tanaka.

"I have a lot to share, Mother" Drew replied with a sickeningly smile plastered on her face. "I believe my boyfriend is starting phase 1 of our plan"

"Excellent" Khione said, smiling. "I believe we start to end this"

_**Back at Camp Half-Blood (while the team is on mission)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Forger's POV:<strong>

One of the baggage's I hate about being popular is having the stereotypical thought people think define my image. I think it's annoying to be surrounded constantly by friends who treat girls and people badly, haters claiming that I am a jerk because of the clothes I wear and who I hang with, and Girls who throw themselves at me because of how "yummy and juicy" I am. I always want to escape the crowd and just be independent for a while. It doesn't help that Amber keeps staying joined at my hip and shoving her tongue down my throat every second. I was down at the beach because everyone decided to throw a party because… we all got bored. I gently pushed off Amber from me so I could breathe.

"Hay I'm going to go walk around a bit" I said as she sat down next to one of Drew's sibling.

"Okay cool just-"Amber started to speak but got cut off by one the Apollo kids. She glared hating being interrupted.

"Dude I really hope she's not related to one us because she's smoking"

"I think I know her from somewhere she looks familiar" The Aphrodite girl stated looking hard at her, focusing away from filing her nails.

"Duh, she's Penly's twin sister!" Another Daughter of Love girl said in disdain.

"Well as long as she is not my sister I'm cool with her and that sizzling sexy body I'm cool with her!"

"I heard that she's part of Karma's Sexy kitten as their co- vocalist"

I turned around to see who they where talking about and I stared hard in shock. The girl was so strikingly beautiful that I was almost oblivious to the fact on how her blue eyes and features matched the girl from my dreams. Instead off turning around like I should've 5 seconds ago, I was interlocked in her gaze when she looked at me. We stared at each other as long as the kiss in the rain Ryan Gosling and Rachel has in the notebook. What? It was a good movie and it takes a real man to watch it without crying into a 2 box full of pink tissue. Plus Amber made me watch as opposed to taking her shopping and rubbing her feet with oil. Come on what would you have chose?

"Ummm the Hell" Amber said, inquiry with a jealous note in her tone.

"Uohhh Amber I think you better watch out because it looks like your boyfriend is in love!" Suddenly Amber's lips suffocated my only two and most important breathing air ways. From my periphery vision I could see the girl look and walk away in a different direction. I pushed Amber off and looked at her in bewilderment.  
>"What's with all the kissing" I huffed as she declared the same time I spoke.<p>

"You're mine!" Before anyone could say anything Chiron came on the announcements.

"Demigods of all ages it is my greatest pleasure and distress to inform you that the singing Competition shall start up again around 2 days from now. Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Team<strong>

***3****rd**** person's POV***

"Where the hell have you all been?" Ana and some one else, Hunter, yelled once they opened the front of the motels' door to allow Dane, Kioyko, and Andy.

"Sorry Mommy and Daddy we weren't aware we that we had a curfew to uphold or under house arrest. Please send us to our room so we could learn our lesson and you'll hopefully you'll forgive us." Andy said sardonically as the trio entered the area.

"Oh my gods" Kioyko yelled as she slapped her hands to her mouth and turned away with tears in her eyes. Dane allowed his arms to wrap around her comfortingly.

"What the hell happened" Andy inquired dropping a bottle of whiskey as he fell to the ground beside Brooklyn. Her unnatural pale motionless body lay in Ellen arms barely breathing.

"I thought I was supposed to send you to your room mister!" Ana spat coldly. Andy glared equally cold at Ana before he snapped at her.

"I won't repeat myself!"

"We found her on the front door steps like that" Rhay stated as she stared sadly down at her friend. Andy grabbed her hand with his head held down with tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Her body felt as cold as ice from Alaska.

"She's not dead I can still feel her life force energy but its starting grow a little more dimmer" Zane said as he removed his hand from Brooklyn's forehead. Andy, not showing his relief, stood up as Indie opened the front door dropping another bomb.

"We have some bigger problems you guys" Leo stated. 3 little 7 year old girls came into everyone's view. Hayley Reynolds, Suzie Skiers, and Olive Skiers had just arrived with 3 dozen each of stolen poptrarts.


	23. Chapter 17: I am

**Chapter 17: I am defined an element of salvation to express deliverance from sin. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>_

**_*3__rd__ person's POV*_**

"_Where the hell have you all been?" Ana and some one else, Hunter, yelled once they opened the front of the motels' door to allow Dane, Kioyko, and Andy. _

"_Sorry Mommy and Daddy we weren't aware we that we had a curfew to uphold or under house arrest. Please send us to our room so we could learn our lesson and you'll hopefully you'll forgive us." Andy said sardonically as the trio entered the area. _

"_Oh my gods" Kioyko yelled as she slapped her hands to her mouth and turned away with tears in her eyes. Dane allowed his arms to wrap around her comfortingly. _

"_What the hell happened" Andy inquired dropping a bottle of whiskey as he fell to the ground beside Brooklyn. Her unnatural pale motionless body lay in Ellen arms barely breathing. _

"_I thought I was supposed to send you to your room mister!" Ana spat coldly. Andy glared equally cold at Ana before he snapped at her._

"_I won't repeat myself!"_

"_We found her on the front door steps like that" Rhay stated as she stared sadly down at her friend. Andy grabbed her hand with his head held down with tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Her body felt as cold as ice from Alaska._

"_She's not dead I can still feel her life force energy but its starting grow a little more dimmer" Zane said as he removed his hand from Brooklyn's forehead. Andy, not showing his relief, stood up as Indie opened the front door dropping another bomb._

"_We have some bigger problems you guys" Leo stated. 3 little 7 year old girls came into everyone's view. Hayley Reynolds, Suzie Skiers, and Olive Skiers had just arrived with 3 dozen each of stolen poptrarts. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"**Hayley James Reynolds what the hell are you doing here!" **Andy blared making everyone winced.

"Forget that! Do you realize that I didn't just rescue all three of you just so you could possibly get **KILLED **by some crazy psychotic bitch!" Rhay shouted almost removing her lungs in the process.

"Great parenting skills by using profanity as you verbally discipline them, bravo" Rhay muttered quietly through a sigh follow by clapping her hands.

"We found them terrorizing the quicky chicky local gas station up the road by stealing poptrarts" Leo stated as he to everyone's shock dumped 3 garbage full of the delicious toaster pastries. The little girls had stole at least over 250-300 boxes.

"Wow" Dane stated.

"I am going to drag all of you're naughty little butts and this stock of these frosted strawberry and more artificial fruit bars to Camp Half Blood **NOW**" Andy avowed in anger. Hayley lifted her head tears in her eyes and met her brothers face defiantly,

"You broke your promise!" She screamed out.

"No I did not! I 'm Alive and breathing right in front of you!"

"I saw you die"

"When"

"When I was asleep" Everyone was watching the two siblings like tennis match off game as their voices grew higher. Before anybody could speak Indie smashed through the door covered in monster goo.

"We have to move our asses now!" Without a word under 12 seconds everyone grabbed everything important and ran like bats out of hell. Andy clutched Brooklyn's Body in his arms while juggling Hayley on his back.

"What happened to Brooklyn" Indie asked as we all stopped after 169 miles northwest from our motel. They all had set up camp and sat down in a circle around the fire.

"Is she dead, Sissy" The skier twins asked Ellen in a low voice.

"No" Andy said a little too harsh than he meant to causing the girls to flinch. Indie leaned over Brooklyn's body and laid a hand on her chest and abdominal. Indie closed her eyes and then when she opened them the whole sockets glowed a bright neon indigo color. After few seconds the glowing stopped and her eyes returned back to its rainbow kaleidoscope.

"Ellen do you mind helping me heal her?" Indie asked motioning to Brooklyn's body. In answer Ellen leaned forward and touched Brooklyn's body from above where Indie's hands were place.

"Okay here we go…" Indie said. At first nothing happened when they both closed their eyes but then Indie's eyes glowed neon indigo as Ellen's eyes glowed gold. They removed their hands from Brooklyn's body and the phenomena stopped immediately. Indie lean over and placed her lips on Brooklyn's mouth and wisps off indigo-blue smoke flowed in. Andy was about object when suddenly Brooklyn jerked up with temporary red blackish glowing eyes and started to scream her head off thrashing around.

"She going through hysteria because her mind is reliving the last final she had" Indie explained as Her, Hunter, Leo, and Andy tried to hold her lashing body down. Ellen and Zane Held the Skier twins and Kioyko and Dane were holding Hayley to keep the young girls calm.

"Let me go! Let me go! Andy I'm sorry! Let me go! Andy! Some one help!" Brooklyn screamed aloud through the forest looking blindly at the past.

"Brooklyn, its okay you got to snap out of it!"Indie tried to calm her but it was no use due to the fact she kept screaming and thrashing; after a few more agonizing seconds of this Andy could not take it. He grabbed both of Brooklyn's arms and pressed his body down on hers. Indie, Leo, and Hunter let go as her trashing stopped.

"Please stop! Don't do this! Take me to my boyfriend! What are you doing! Please let me go, let me go! Help!" Brooklyn moaned shaking her head as she began to stop thrashing. Her body returned to its healthy glow as her eyes returned back to normal with tears. She looked up at Andy with her tears saying his name.

"I'm sorry" She kept repeating over and over until her eyes started to fluttered close. Andy had already forgave her once he had the bottle of whiskey, but still felt a little pained on what happened. Andy scooped Brooklyn's body in his arms and laid her body in a tent. He covered her body in thick layers of blankets and kissed her fore head as he stroked her cheek. After a long while turn to see Hayley stand in the opening looking down interested in her shoes.

"Do you hate me?" She asked. Andy stopped stroking Brooklyn's cheeks and started at the angelic looking 7 year old girl incredulously. She walked into her brothers open arms and his arms scooped her up tightly. He held her as he looked at her face seriously.

"I could never ever no matter what hate you and don't ever think a second that I ever will"

"But this is my fault for Brooklyn dying almost and you love her" Hayley said through a sob as she cuddled in the neck of her brother's neck. Andy stroked Hayley's back soothingly.

"It's not your fault, it's mine" Andy replied.

"But-"Hayley stated.

"But nothing, you did nothing wrong except not staying safely at Camp."

"It's my fight too, this lady kept me in jail forever and I want revenge!" Andy looked down at his little spitfire sister in half lazy amusement at her tear and dirt smeared face. That's when he saw that this kid was a real pain in his ass but she was his loveable strong pain in the ass.

"Okay" Andy stated "but you'll train tomorrow and sleep tonight, understand"

"Yes, sir!" Hayley said dismounting a solider salute and posture. He started to get and walk away with Hayley out the tent but Hayley stopped her brother.

"Wait can we please sleep together with Brookie, please?" Hayley asked throwing her irresistible puppy dog face that caused Andy to surrender after muttering a suitable curse word. Hayley nudge herself between Brooklyn's arms which wrapped around her immediately and Hayley broke out into snores. Andy stared at the two most only important women in his life ever. He smiled as looked at there sleeping forms. It was at that exact moment he realized he was about to endure a lot of pleasant hell. He crawled on to the bed with them his arms holding both them closely to his heart as he closed his eyes feeling beyond at peace and ease.

* * *

><p><strong>At Camp Half Blood<strong>

**1 week later **

**December 14, 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha (Sam)'s POV:<strong>

"Sound check ready one two three…" I gripped the back after Karma gave me the thumbs up to notify me that I was ready.

**_Sam:_**

**_I'm in the business of misery_**

**_Let's take it from the top_**

**_She's got a body like an hourglass_**

**_It's ticking like a clock _**

**_It's a matter of time before we all run out _**

**_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth _**

**_I waited eight long months,  
>she finally set him free.<br>I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<br>she's got it out for me,  
>but I wear the biggest smile.<br>_**

**_Karma and Sam:__  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>but I got him where I want him now.  
>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.<br>Just steal it all away from you now.  
>But God does it feel so good,<br>Cause I got him where I want him now.  
>And if you could then you know you would.<br>Cause God it just feels so,  
>it just feels so good.<br>__  
><em>**

**_Karma:_**

**_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing' up, now look this way.<br>_**

**_Sam:_**

**_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
>Well I refuse<em>**

**_Karma:_**

**_I refuse_**

**_Sam and Karma:_**

**_I refuse!_**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
><strong>but I got him where I want him now.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<strong>  
><strong>Just steal it all away from you now.<strong>  
><strong>But God does it feel so good,<strong>  
><strong>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<strong>  
><strong>And if you could then you know you would.<strong>  
><strong>Cause God it just feels so,<strong>  
><strong>it just feels so good.<strong>

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**  
><strong>Not one of them involving you<strong>  
><strong>Just watch my wildest dreams come true<strong>  
><strong>Not one of them involving.<strong>

**_Sam:__  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag,<br>but I got him where I want him now.  
><em>**

**_Everyone:_**_  
><strong>Whoa, I never meant to brag<strong>  
><strong>but I got him where I want him now.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<strong>  
><strong>Just steal it all away from you now.<strong>  
><strong>But God does it feel so good,<strong>  
><strong>Cause I got what I wanted now<strong>  
><strong>and if you could then you know you would.<strong>  
><strong>Cause God it just feels so,<strong>  
><strong>it just feels so good.<br>**_

"Well judging from the crowd's response you're not bad Reynolds!"Karma yelled over the crowd that showed up for the sound testing for the competition. I thanked her leaved her to go deal with the rest of 'Crisis' that needed to be dealt with tonight. I've had a few crappy days since I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I found out that my twin sister who I hadn't heard from in 6 months is dead, along with that I'm keeping a dark secret that I swore by the gods I wouldn't tell because my life is linked to it and the guy I had a serious crush and looks strangely familiar is girlfriends with that massive murder whore Amber. I walked to the only place where I could sort all of these things that have been pissing me off: the high cliff on Fireworks beach. I sat at the edge letting the tear fall into the cold deep sea. I grasped the fine push grass as I steadily rocked back and forth. _I am in hell_ with my own torment. I don't believe my sisters dead because we have a bond, I can't be alive if my sister is dead.

"Awww the bitch is mourning what a tragedy" Some one said behind me and I turned around to see...

"Amber" I hissed with pure hatered staring coldly at her. The winter wind suddenly picked up and there was a sinister edge to it.

"Oh no Guess again, Love" she said and her face temporarily shifted into the face of …. Oh my gods.

"PENELOPE!" I screamed until her face went back to amber. That's when I realized Penly's Soul was in Amber body, like taking over it.

"Shhh you're gonna blow my cover sweetheart" I backed an inch kicking a few rocks into the sea.

"What, How I saw- no- I felt you die?" I stated almost sobbing.

"Oh stop blubbering like a mad idiot, I came to finish some unfinished business" She said in sweet low British accent revealing the blade that had plunged in her chest.

"No don't do this" I said trying to distract her.

"Why so I can stay bound to you? I think not" And with that she leapt and stabbed the left side of rib cage and tried to push me off the cliff until my savor came.

"AMBER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" My sister winked at me and then I could see Penly's Soul leave Amber's body. Amber turned around and dropped the blade to face Matt.

"Wait this is not what it looks like- I was being-" Matt pushed passed his girlfriend and lifted back up from the cliff's edge. He cradles me in his arms and pushed passed Amber.

"I hate you" He muttered bumping her shoulder.

"But I am you're Girlfriend" She whisper. He whirled around to face her making me dizzy.

"_**EX**_ Girlfriend!" He stomped onward towards the woods. We were quite for awhile until I said thank you and As soon as he looked into my eyes I saw nothing but a white light and then a flood of memories over flooded my mind like an overload. Finally all the missing puzzled pieces fitting together automatically.

"I remember you now! The tattoo and-" I was shaking until he crashed his lips on me. I think we stopped after 5 minutes to finally breathe.

"It's all coming back to me with first grade and-" Some one screamed as we entered the infirmary.

"Ashley must you scream every time you see a- Oh god some one call the best healer they can find now!" Chiron said. Some one stuck a needle in my arm and I passed out.


	24. Chapter 18 : I rise What am I?

**Chapter 18: I rise from the failure or ruin of a previous successful person. **

** ? WhAt Am I?**

**December 23, 2011**

***Andy's POV***

"You gotta raise the dagger higher in an arching position, Hale" Brooklyn instructed my little devil maker on how to protect herself from danger. I was uneasy at first to allow my all too eager manic sister to hold and wield any weapons along with the Skiers Twins that were high of Soda and Poptrarts (Their "Energy" food) but Annabeth Chase had insisted that it was important. Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, and Jason Grace (who ended up sneaking away from camp as well as Annabeth to join the team disobeying the Gods) had also agreed with her to no surprise. So there I was watching Brooklyn and Hayley sparring with Annabeth's and Will's help. Hayley plunged towards Brooklyn, Brooklyn lifted up Hayley after disarming her and swirled Hayley around in her arms. Hayley gave out a full belly giggle that turned into a laugh. I smiled hiding my pain that I couldn't even enjoy the sight under certain circumstances.

"You gotta watch out for that blind spot, but you're pretty alright for a kid" Brooklyn said with a comical tone and serious face.

"Excuse me, Kid?" Hayley coughed, playing along.

"Ooops I mean Young lady" Brooklyn said giving out the laughed that I loved.

"That's better and of course I'm pretty alright. I am better than Andy" My little sister teased. Brooklyn smiled and walked off.

"Go get her!" Hayley shouted in my ear after strolling towards me.

"Excuse me?" I said almost dying from laughter.

"You heard me! I didn't stutter! Go get your ass up and go to Brooklyn!"

"Hayley Reynolds!"

"Sorry Suzie has been rubbing off on me a little"

"I didn't do it!" Suzie screamed 15 feet away from the practice area. Amazing the girl can't here you when you tell her its time for bed but let it be for Ice cream, accusations of theft, etc. Oh the possibilities are endless. I took my sister's advice and creped into Brooklyn and my tent.

"Hay" I said awkwardly.

"Hay" She stated not turning to face me with her head held down. Before I could breathe a word she got up and started to walk over the exit of the Tent- House.

"Brooklyn wait" I pleaded.

"Andy I told I don't want to talk about what happened" She said.

"Why? Because if you think I hate you I don't"

"You're just saying that"

"No I am not"

"Andy I-" I walked across the distant from me and her and kissed her on the lips. After 10 minutes she pushed me off gently with tears in her eyes.

"Look I can't do this okay! Some of the reasons are because of what happened and the other half is because I can't go through this pain again!"She sobbed as I held her arms with her hands at my chest looking away.

"Please I need –" I started but then she looked deeply at me with a mirror face that looked like it was about to crack.

"We are getting ready to prepare for something bigger than the both us and need to be focus. I can't afford for any emotional attachment or having to think about losing yo- anyone. So please don't. No" With that in less tan a split second she left the tent leaving me stare at the place she stood lonely.

Meanwhile back at Camp Half Blood…

* * *

><p><strong>11:58<strong>

**2 minutes before Christmas Eve**

***Lola Ashley Brooke's POV***

Being part of Karma's Sexy Kittens has its perks like getting the option on sitting to or not with the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Ho- Ho- Ho Hello viewers of CHBASC (which is now called Apollo Idol) welcome back to another special show and I am your host Silena B." The crowd applauded with shouts of pure joy as Silena did a 360 showing of her glittery hot pink female Santa Claus costume (minus the beard and fat body) version like Lindsey Lohan wore in the movie Mean Girls.

"So tonight we have Drew and Amber singing **Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt!"**

"Oh I see if I wear a mini skirt with spanks and fishnet stockings I look like an absolute whore but when Drew and Amber wear noting but skimpy reviling fur coats I can't say shit!" Karma screamed loudly before the two started to dance in a very crude manor.

**Amber:**

**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me**  
><strong>I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby<strong>  
><strong>So hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue**  
><strong>Well I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby<strong>  
><strong>So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah<strong>

**Drew:**  
><strong>Think of all the fun I've missed<strong>  
><strong>Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed<strong>  
><strong>Next year I could be just as good<strong>  
><strong>If you check off my Christmas list<strong>

**Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot**  
><strong>I've been an angel all year, Santa baby<strong>  
><strong>So hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed**  
><strong>To a platinum mine, Santa honey<strong>  
><strong>So hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

**Drew and Amber:**  
><strong>Come and trim my Christmas tree<strong>  
><strong>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's<strong>  
><strong>I really do believe in you<strong>  
><strong>Let's see if you believe in me<strong>

**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing**  
><strong>A ring<strong>  
><strong>And I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby<strong>  
><strong>So hurry down the chimney tonight<strong>

Before anybody could clap the light snow fall became more unbearable and the Amphitheater started to shake so violently. Once the mini earth quake stopped a huge frozen tree with a HD ice Plasma TV stood in the center stage with Jack Frost on the screen.

"Good evening viewers of Olympus TV we interrupt you're normal broadcasting at 12:00 am station for the Amazing Evil Broadway Café show FINALE!" As Jack Kept speaking everyone was suddenly covered in ice from the neck down. We stuck at watching the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>*Andy's POV* <strong>

Another thing I hate beside the cold is being awoken by cold water at 12: 30 in the god forsaken morning. Everyone in our little tent village walked up and sat around the fire in pist off mood. Apparently I wasn't the one who was angered at the fact how we all woke up. Poor Hayley, Suzie, and Olive huddled close together by the dimly lit fire.

"Why are we all here?" Rhay moaned shaking as she cuddles friendly next to Kioyko, Ana, and Brooklyn. Ellen was wrapped snuggly by Zane's arms.

"No homo man?" Dane said with his arms open to me in awkward position.

"Just don't get too comfortable bro" I warned as I mirrored his position closing the gap between us.

"I have to tell you all something that is important" Indie said before she threw a column of blue fire into the flames of the poorly dimmed fire that brighten into supernova warmth.

"I found out where the missing half bloods and the Evil Broadway Café Show are located" Indie continued looking at all of gravely at us all letting her words sink in.

"We leave in less than 2 and a half hour"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) OMG…. I'm sorry for the neglect people! It almost breaks my heart to let you all know it's getting to the end of the wire. It also makes me sad to tell you that since I updated 3 times I not gonna update for another few days ****less than a month. ****Chapter 19 and 20 is going to be very long though so that's some good news? Right? I just want to let you all know thanks for the love and support. **

**Song(s) Used:**

**Chapter 16:**

**Both of us- B.O.B ft Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 17:**

**Misery Business- Paramore **

**Chapter 18:**

**Santa Baby- Earth Kitt or whatever version. **

**Shout Outs:**

**GleekPJOFreak: ****OMFG! When I opened up my PM you scared the hell out of me. Jesus 9= I thought you were gonna go psycho on me like dang! Lol like always you never fail to brighten my day and motivate me to continue on. Thank you (:: ) **

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter: ****lmfao love ya too! I practically went bananas when I saw you reviewed like where have you've been? Lol I think you're going to practically die when I update the last chapter because there will be major ****Jachione! Thanks for all the ideas I love them they help with my writers block**** (:: )**

**God1801: ****I'm super excited for reaction for the last chapter from you. Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot (:: ) **

**Movies798: ****Lol Thank you I had fun writing it and reading your review. (:: ) **

**SOCRGURL14: ****love love love love that you update and glad you can't wait for more. **


	25. Chapter 19: Redemption is

**Chapter 19: I AM REDEMPTION!**

**By **

**Recruiting new people to start**

**Engaging in the problems helped and**

**Detouring from more destruction for**

**Entertainment to everyone's**

**Mind to help ease the**

**Pain which only created**

**Introductions to a massive stress**

**Overload that caused a lot**

**Nightmares helped me realized that Redemption….**

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th**

**4:30 pm **

**The Evil Broadway Café Show**

* * *

><p><strong>*Annabeth's POV*<strong>

_**Jack Frost:**_

_**Birds flying high, you know how I feel  
>Sun in the sky, you know how I feel<br>Reeds drifting on by, you know how I feel  
>It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me<br>And I'm feeling good**_

As the lights dimmed I caught the glimpse of my Boyfriend and the stolen half bloods playing instruments, singing back up, or dancing to the beat of the song. Jack Frost was covered in a bright white spotlight when he laid down on a revolving mini stage.

**_Jack Frost:__  
>Fish in the sea, you know how I feel<br>River running free, you know how I feel  
>Blossom in the tree, you know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me  
>And I'm feeling good<em>**

**Dragonflies all out in the sun**  
><strong>You know what I mean, don't you know<strong>  
><strong>Butterflies are all having fun<strong>  
><strong>You know what I mean<strong>  
><strong>Sleep in peace<strong>  
><strong>When the day is done<strong>  
><strong>And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me<strong>

**Stars when you shine, you know how I feel**  
><strong>Scent of the pine, you know how I feel<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, freedom is mine<strong>  
><strong>And you know how I feel<strong>  
><strong>It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me<strong>  
><strong>Butterflies<strong>

**_Freer than you  
>Feeling good<em>**

Captured Demigod waiters and waitresses traveled around the whole café with urgency taking monsters' order, attending backstage and upstairs, and where ever else needed attending to. The audience clapped for the great icy cold asshole.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another fabulous episode to the Evil Broadway Café Show, tonight's finale shall be unforgettable" He said with arms spread gesturing around. _Oh you have no idea_… I thought. I lifted my arm to my lips, where my mini walkie- talkie was to communicate with the other team members.

* * *

><p><strong>*Brooklyn's POV*<strong>

"I am in, Begin phase 1" Annabeth said into all of our earphones.

"Copy that we're coming" Indie replied back than face us. We were all standing over a Canadian cliff that over looked the whole Café that looked like a ski resort. The wintery breeze turned into a snowy blizzard causing a more bundle of snow.

"Okay listens everyone as I alter your appearances: Nico, Zane, Ellen, Rhay, and Dane you all are going to be disguise as captured Demigod prisoners while Jason, Leo, Hunter, and Andy are going in disguised as monsters escorting you all. Now for the little trouble makers Hayley, Suzie, and Olive you all are going to stay with me and Annabeth in the air vents until its time to fight." Everyone nodded letting the information sinks in. A blonde and freckled face dark brown Nico Di' Angelo scrunched his face.

"Gods I hate when you use magic on me" he muttered as he tugged on his trashy ripped clothes.

"Ok now for the hard part Brooklyn, Ana, Will, and Kioyko pay close attention to what I am about to say." Indie looked at me meaningfully like when someone was gonna deliver bad news.

"You see that highest window up over on that entrance" She said pointing to a window that was at least 8-15 kilometers away from where the cliff we were at. I instantly had a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach after we all said yes.

"You guys will go through that opening, free any caged prisoner and find anything useful," She put an emphasis on the word useful "and rendezvous with all of us when we begin the battle, everyone knows their position we start taking action in 2 minutes." We all wasted no time on having a last moment to share the love for one and other, go use the bathroom in the bushes and tye our shoes if needed. I quietly stood at the edge of the cliff when I heard his foot steps.

"So we aren't taking now even if it's the last time" He said coldly while my back faced him; I sighed as he continued.

"I understand we have to stay focused and play our part but you have nothing to say to me at all? Nothing?" there was a brief paused that went on too long even as my feet shuffled in the snow.

"Forget it!" Andy huffed out before I turned around letting him see my tears and ran to him clutching him. We started to make out for more than 10 minutes until we broke away from each others lips but still pressed our heads together. We didn't speak at all while we were so close together. A few minutes later Kioyko stood in front of us.

"It's time, B" Andy and I slowly broke apart but Andy still gripped my hand. He pulled off his favorite cool black scorpion "lucky" bracelet and put on my wrist. He gripped both sides of my head as we stood 3 inches apart and kissed my forehead until we finally let go off each other.

"Awww you're right Hayley they are like Romeo and Juliet" Suzie said as the little girls watched us with wide awestruck eyes.

"Minus the dying and stuff of course" Hayley and Olive said causing everyone to laugh even more.

"Okay love birds that's enough of PDA, come on Brooklyn we're up first" Ana said, being delicate as always not to break up our little moment. Andy gave me one last kiss.

"By they way did I fail to mention I'm a sucker for hot blondes" He said ruffling my hair before letting me go. I winked and faced the craziest thing I was gonna do ever do in this life time. I'm sorry to Chris Evan's but his performance in Captain America with the train scene he did before his friend Benny died has nothing on the extremely insane sh*t I was gonna do.

"Okay Will and Ana your target is the window frame's side" Indie said. Will and Ana notched an arrow as they prayed to their Godly parents. After a moment they let the arrows attached to an iron wire go to soar into the air and land perfectly at its target. As they tied the end of the iron wire to a strong boulder they praised their parents. Ana and Kioyko ripped out their pairs of Katana blades and distributed them among Will and me. After a few group hugs and wishing us good luck the team watched us go.

"Think of it as Zip lining at Camp" Ana said seeing Kioyko look nervous before holding the blades above her head in an X formation above the iron wire. Anna then jumped off the cliff and zoomed off toward the open window and inside the café. Will copied her movement and then Kioyko did the same after a deep breath.

"He goes nothing" I said after I nervously looked back at Andy for one last time with dirty strawberry blonde curls and dark brown eyes with freckles. I pulled back than revved forward and speeded through the cold wind. I was okay when I was halfway there until my blade turned into ice all of a sudden and the iron wires split. I felt myself give out a small shriek as I plummeted 250 feet at least to my possible death. I looked up to the sky when I heard someone yell "Maia". Andy was racing down to catch my out reached hands. Before my body would fall into a million pieces or a sexy pancake I felt Andy cuddle my body. I threw my arms around his shoulders as he flew upwards.

"Nice timing as usual, Angel boy" I said as I smiled at him.

"If that's a Thank you, you're absolutely welcome" He replied before we went in a full fit of laughter.

"I love you" He said and I kissed him.

"I love you t-"

"Are you alright" Indie and Hayley screamed into our earphones, deafeningly!

"Not if you keep screaming" I yelled into my unoccupied wrist. Finally I made to where Kioyko, Will, and Ana were at in side. Andy kissed me quickly and flew of to the other side of where the rest of the team waited to continue on.

"Omfg what the hell" Ana demanded as she stalked towards me.

"Well I-" I began but then she cut me off.

"Not you to my poor blades" Ana said incredulously. I glared at her as Kiyko stepped in between us.

"She's kidding, remember we are all on a mission" Kioyko reminded us as we nodded.

"Girls are so weird" Will muttered as we race towards the door of the room the window put us in.

"We'll be sure to tell Nyssa that when we rescue her" I said smiling after he cursed. As we walked out of our destination we realized there were at least 12 to 15 floors of this café's building.

"Dane, where are Half-bloods the located according to the blue prints you and Annabeth made" Will ask whispering into his wrist as we sneaked past a couple of demons.

"If you're going down the direction I think you're going there are a flight of stairs if you go left and down the hall on the level below the lobby there is the entrance of the holding center but watch out for security" Following his direction by taking out all of the guards, rabid bunnies with video camera's, and listening to Ana bitch about running down 13 flight of stairs we finally made. Somebody yelled called out Will's name from one of the prison cells. He turned around and dropped to his knees when he saw her. We all freed the whole prisoners under a few seconds and Ana reported what are statuses. I was walking down the corner of a hallway when I saw a room with its door left ajar. I quietly entered the dark room and switched on the light to reveal a twisted sinters hospital room that you see in Saw 1 or a scary movie. The stench of the poorly dimmed room smelled of blood and other unknown substance. I heard chains shifting away from my right and I flinched looking over to see a badly injured Chloe Michelle Anderson with duck tape around her mouth chained to the wall.

"Jesus Christ!" I said running towards her slashing away at the tight bonds. After a few cursed moments the tight trap gave out and Chloe weakly leapt free. I helped support her on me as I as guided her close to the exit.

"Awww going so soon, Love?" I paused despite Chloe's protest as the cool British voice talked to me in a familiar comforting yet chilling tone.

"No" I stated as I slowly turned around to face a dark corner. Out stepped my ex-girlfriend who- no offense- was suppose to be dead stood with red plush 5 inch pumps, a black mini skirt with gray fishnet stockings, and a black long sleeve deep V neck shirt with a black bubble jacket over it. A cold cruel uncharacteristic slyly coy smiled was placed on her full dark black blue lips. Her skin was icy snow pale and her hair was a black and platinum blonde wave of straight hair.

"Oh yes, it's the one and only Penelope Avery Smith" She said twirling around. Pleased with my reaction she continued to use my shocked taken aback expression to her advantage and my dismay.

"To save you the trouble of everything; No I didn't die because I faked my own death with the stuff Drew used on you to drug you, I didn't care about anything between us, and yes I was planning on hooking up with Drew but seeing as we have the same mummy that's not gonna happen" I was still awestruck by looking at her trying to see if I was dreaming. Chloe nudged me feebly as I sat their. I was abruptly filled rage, hurt, and grief beyond belief.

"Go Chloe" I spat as I glared daggers at Penly. She weekly ran outside and left the door halfway opened. I gave my wrist bump allowing my microphone to go loud and my knife's to slip into my palms. I launched at her and we both went into an elegant dance of fighting.

"SO YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WHERE DEAD" she stabbed me on my side and I ignored it then shoved her into the wall pressing my body on her. "GO THROUGH A DEPRESSIVE STATE THAT BROKE MY HEARTAND SIT HERE AND ACT LIKE DREW!" She blew a few strands out her face then head butted me causing me waver and let go and for to have the advantage of knocking me flat on my back. She placed her heal against my ribcage and leaned in to give me a small kiss. She broke away and looked down at me with a smile then kicked my face.

"Oh please don't be so over dramatic and weak, love. It didn't take long for you to replace me so easily." She stomped her foot down on my body as I tried to get up. She kicked my side and I revved up in pain, coughing.

"Congratulations to the two of you really; you both were made and meant perfectly for each other. Now if you excuse me I have to fin-" She never got a chance to finish because I launched up and punched her in the nose and gut and it sure as hell was very relieving. She stood up and whipped the blood from her lips and smiled after spitting out blood.

"So that's games you want to play now you little bitch?" I answered by throwing another punch to the face.

"Ok let's give it a go" Every punch, kicks, and move I threw at her, she fired back with a fatal blow which I dodge. Some where between this mini battle I managed to get my hand on the phone wire on a near by desk and slammed Penly's body against a chair and tied her up. She tried to head butted me into the wall but I kicked her in the head and it was Goodnight. I wiped a tear away from my eyes as

* * *

><p><strong>*Rhay's POV*:<strong>

"Let me go you, bastards I'll kill all of you!" Dane and I yelled playing up the part as captured Demigods. We were walking towards the entrance of the Evil Café show; our 'monster captors' Andy, Hunter, Leo, and Jason were dragging us through the grand hall entrance.

"Shut up before I rip your eye balls out and drink the blood from them and then eat them with your ripped own spleen" Hunter said his role to perfectly causing us all to shake.

"I hate you all. Let me go or I'll kill you!" Zane and Ellen screamed thrashing about trying to let go of Leo's false huge Cyclops hands. Andy gripping Nico by swings around and threaten to kill us all immediately if we all don't shut up.

"Hay" Someone shout at us and we all turned to see Jack Frost glare at us.

"What?" Jason replied while everyone's heart was hammering against their chest.

"These Demigods need to chained by their feet and hands together and getting ready to perform! Now" Andy, Jason, Hunter, and Leo did what they said and we all ended up back stage.

"Ok welcome back everyone next we have our lovely Thalia Grace perform to start tonight's season grand finale. Jason and Nico instantly started to shift angrily and wanting to move on stage and hurry up get out of here with Thalia. Piper Mclean was called to stage and walked passed Jason. Jason grabbed her and stopped her which was a big mistake.

"Get the hell of me you big monstrous ass" She shoved him off and walked on stage meeting up with the rest of our crew.

_**Thalia:**_

_**Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
>and they'll find out why we don't trust them<br>Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you  
>I need to know why we don't trust them<br>**_

_**Percy, Nyssa, Piper, Will, and Thalia:  
>Explain to me this conspiracy against me<br>And tell me how I've lost my power  
><strong>_

_**Piper:  
>Where can I turn? 'Cause I need something more<br>Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure  
>Tell me why I feel so alone<br>'Cause I need to know to whom do I owe  
><strong>_

_**Percy, Nyssa, Piper, Will, and Thalia:  
>Explain to me this conspiracy against me<br>And tell me how I've lost my power  
><strong>_

_**Thalia:  
>I thought that we'd make it<br>Because you said that we'd make it through  
>And when all security fails<br>Will you be there to help me through?**_

_**Percy, Nyssa, Piper, Will, and Thalia:**_

_**Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
>and tell me how I've lost my power<br>how?  
><strong>_

_**Thalia:  
>How I've lost my power? <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** person's POV***

Before Thalia finished singing Annabeth along with everyone else couldn't stop second guessing themselves on weither what they were prepared to do. For the sake of the three girls trailing behind her she kept herself calm and resisted the urge to go down into the café dropping from the air vent and raise some hell. Finally at the right moment, after telling the three girls to stay put in the air vents, Annabeth and Indie lifted their wrist to lips and said prepare to begin the rescue while dropping down from the vent landing into a Cyclops's frozen goose blood milkshake and giant goat eye meatballs and spaghetti.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, monster and lady monsters Annabeth Chase has just begun the ending of our season finale" Jack Frost stated grandly as Percy Jackson eyes lighten up at the mention of his girlfriend's name. Suddenly a bunch of monsters along with Khione started to flood every inch of the café.

"Brooklyn, Ana, Will, and Kioyko and the rest of the group fight now" Indie let go of the glamour on every one's appearance and unleashed them from their chains. Thalia flexed her muscle and joints as she summoned her weapons then she smiled at a secretly scared Khione and Jack Frost in a menacing way.

"Now to keep my promise of kicking both of your asses but DJ please give me a song to get my friends and myself in the mood" The DJ pulled out a record a played it and a second later the Barbie girl song came on whiched caused Thalia to notch one of her arrows and make the record her practice dummy. The song Uprising by Muse started to blare through the speakers and the whole turned into a war zone. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Zane, and Nico summoned the power of the big three by frying, drowning, and or sending its victims to Hades. Indie, Leo, and Brooklyn where lighting up the place like a Christmas party in Time Square while Ellen, Ana, Will, and Kioyko were wielding their arrows and swords. Everyone was following basic steps: make sure your shoelace was tied, don't believe that something is on you, and oh most importantly kill thy enemy before it kills you.

"Everyone run before the bomb explodes" Dane yelled as everyone was going anarchy. Suzie, Hayley, and Olive watched the massacre below them in both horror and admiration.

"No that Penly girl is going to kill my brother!" Hayley said as she started jump out of the vent with a butter knife in hand. Indeed Penelope was stalking through the mist of the fray towards Andy with a jealous rage. Hayley stabbed a monster in the head as she tucked and roll then sprung from the ground. 2 things happened in a spilt second, Penly leapt forward to plunge the dagger in Andy's back while Hayley was in the way but Brooklyn ended up taking it instead when she tackled Penly to the ground burning her throat and arms. Just then, the whole place start to come on fire and the whole ice building was melting.

"Everyone get the hell out of here now!" Khione and Indie yelled which caused everyone to run in every possible direction. Penly smiling coyly threw Brooklyn a knowing glance before she limped into a monsters arm and ran. Brooklyn, with great efforts, got up and stood in front of the pistol the camera's on stage with a pistol aimed.

"Show's over mother F*cker's" and shoot every camera insight.

"Brooklyn!" Andy shouted as he ran in time to catch her in his arms. Tears welded up into both of their eyes. Brooklyn lifted her hands to stroke Andy's face and smiled while Andy caressed her body. Brooklyn eyes fluttered as she fell asleep with the dagger still in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back at Camp Half-Blood* <strong>

Even nobody was frozen in ice anymore the whole camp was quite in shock and sitting still as if they were. Then everyone erupted in applauses glad that they had won**… for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Hay you all can punish me in Hades. Im sorry for neglect I've been so busy and I'm in some deep...deep stuff lol. oh well that's what cookies and music is for :) ANY FINAL REQUEST FOR SONGS OR ANYTHING?**

**Movies 798: it was so great of you to review and support me. :)**

**Guest: I can't wait for your reviews their shall be an epic finally for Alaine and Kyra:)**

**GleekPJOfreak: LMAFO you freaking rock my world ith your comments. I'm glad that your happy you scared me. I updated!3 :)**

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter: I NEED YOUR HELP, PM PLEASE I BEGG YOU! lmfao you got my note. thankyou for holding rudolph captive our plan shall work to set me free. mwahahahaha! I cant wait for your reaction for the ending:) **


	26. Chapter 2O: The Key to SucessAftermath

**Chapter 20: the key to success**

**December 30****th****, 2011**

**9:55 pm**

**_Somewhere in southern central California_ **

***Ellen's POV***

"It was really nice seeing you again Ms. Blackstone, really." I said while hugging my best friend's famous celebrity mom goodbye and resisting the urge to cry. When Kioyko was healed after we rescued the half-blood she was able to restore some of my missing memories of when I was little. My mother and Zane's had been close friends since the 5th grade. Zane and I had always been friends and neighbors until mom was murder. I still remember the cookie and pizza party she held since it was the last day of school. I remember Zane's brother Jason was being an asshole by trying to steal Zane's food.

"The feeling is mutual, my love but please call me Jessie, I'm old but not that old and boring enough to be an Ms, plus we're family." She stated warmly looking down on me before kissing both my checks. Zane thought since after the drama we've been through like everyone else at camp that it would ease me if I finally got to go see his mother again. We recapped all the events to her and bonded over many activities. I walked towards the tree that sits in the front of the huge two story bungalow beach house front lawn. I touch the branch that holds a simple but gold symbolic embellishment fabric that Zane and I tied. After a few minutes later Zane comes over to me. His chocolate hazel brown eyes speak an unspoken inquiry that states if I'm ready to go back to camp. I nod while take his outstretched hand and cling to his side in an answer as he opened a portal to shadow travel. Darkness and eerier sounds greeted us like old friends along with a caressing cold wind. Suddenly we were launched out of the tunnel and we fell on the ground on top of each other after being suspended in the air screaming.

"Ellen?" Zane whispers while my vision is filled with stars.

"Zane" I whisper back once I've recovered and I'm intoxicated once more by him.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Other than fact that I just realized that you suck at landing, Wonderful." I slurred as I stared at him with a drunken smile. He smiled back at me and we just gazed at each other. Looking begrudgingly, he held out his hand and we started laughing and walking towards camp. It's these moments that I love with Zane that helps me realize that there is more to life than death and endless morbid tragedies.

"So ummm… there's this New Years Ball/ Dance that Silena created." I knew where this was going but there was no way I was letting him of easily.

"Sounds like an excellent way to end this year and begin fresh with a new one. Silena probably went all out too, knowing her." I replied back casually.

"Ellen, would you go to with me?" He said as he held my wrist making the world spin around. His nervousness was replaced with pure joy that surged through his body when I said yes. He lifted my body up and spun me around.

* * *

><p><strong>December 31<strong>**st****, 2011 **

**5: 55am**

**Camp Half Blood**

***Brooklyn's POV***

My eyes fluttered open to make my vision become flooded with light. It was hard to adjust at first but the unholy feeling subsided after a few minutes. The moment I took my first breath everything literally flooded back to me. I remembered Andy and me looking at each other with tearful eyes and taking a dagger purposely to save Hayley who was in the way while a monster was trying to kill Andy. As he held my bloody body in his arms I knew for sure that I was going to die when I lost the feeling in my legs. My vision was blurring as everything grew cold while Andy was praying to every god and still comforting me. I wanted to wrap arms around him and let him know it would be okay but I started to fade away. The last thing I heard was his voice.

"You'll be okay because you're the bravest and strongest person I know please stay with me I love you." I think I smiled after the fact that I left the world knowing that I died in the person I loved the most. Total cliché, I know but still.

"Brooklyn" He breathed my name in the cold silent room. Taking all my energy I turned my head sideways to face Andy's tearful stone face. We just stared at each other for a while. Finally I was aware of the annoying machine that was monitoring my heart and the IV rooted into my skin. In a drunken like haze I lifted my gauzed covered sore hands to the sticky metal mosquito on my arm and smite it away from my vain.

"Dammit!" I yelped as more pain enhanced through my body with my ears ringing while I was getting up and commanding my body to reach the other half of me. Andy was already helping me up and supporting me.

"You must be very overwhelmed but babe what are you-"Andy started to say when he held my waist facing in front of me but I gripped both sides of his face and smashed my mouth to his. He carefully responded but the intensity sparked between us as I pulled him closer to me and pulling his shirt off. Suddenly the monitor beside me started to tattle-tell on how fast my heart rate was beating. We both ignored it while we were connecting.

"Oh my, is there a- really people?!" An amused yet slightly annoyed Will Solace's voice called while Chiron cleared his throat as I heard the laughter from some of my friends. Andy and I slowly got out of our very comfortable position.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better." Kioyko smugly whispered into my ear before giving me a hug as Andy moved to retrieve his shirt somewhere.

"Well with that being said you could have been joyfully delighted and relieved if you came back within 2 hours." I smiled coyly and winked at her and Chiron before I said "It's never too late." Dane tapped Andy's back sharing a laugh with everyone as Chiron shifted uncomfortably mumbling not needed or appropriate.

"Ugh teenage sexual hormones or personally know as the birth of STD's, excuse me as I go barf" Ana, flashing a friendly smile in my direction, departed from us.

"Fuggin sex wussy" Leo and Dane stated before 2 arrows sailed over their head missing them by a hairline. Silena Beauregard's voice blasted through the whole camp waking up sadly the whole entire camp.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE IN ORDER TO CELEBRATE THE RETURN OF OUR HEROES AND WELCOME A NEW EXCITING YEAR WE WILL BE HAVING THE NEW YEARS BALL!" She pause to let it all settle in and hopefully trying to catch her breath. I mean honestly who has that much freaking energy in the morning. "IF YOU WANT TO PREFORM PLEASE SIGN UP ABOUT NOW, THANKYOU!"

"Unfortunately that's my queue to start crowd controlling and Brooklyn you're free to go" Chiron stated. On that happy note he left along with my eager friends leaving Andy and myself alone.

"I would be extremely honored if you, Brooklyn De La Rouge, came to the New Years Ball with me as my one and only lady" his voice was so serious and assertive.

"Of course I'll go with you Mr. Reynolds."

* * *

><p><strong>*3<strong>**rd**** person's POV* **

**The New Years Ball**

**7:30pm **

In a fancy shindig (that was obscure by the mortals who weren't gifted with the sight to see through the mist) nestled a few away from the view to watch the New Years ball drop Demigods entered the fantasy-wonderland like theme of the party.

"Welcome Demigods and viewers of Olympus to this grand finale of this seasons of our beloved music competition and invite 2012 at our Camp Half Blood NEW YEARS BALL" Silena shout causing all the audience to shout out with excitement.

"But before the ball drops and I kiss the baby, let's get this started with our 1st performers of the night! Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Kioyko Ortiz, Rhay Green, Chloe Michelle Anderson, Indie West-Redgrave, Brooklyn De La Rouge, Ellen Matues, and Nyssa Blacksmith!" Silena and Beckendorf alternated shouting out.

**Thalia:**

**Can you feel me**  
><strong>when I think about you?<strong>  
><strong>With every breath I take<strong>

**Annabeth and Piper:**

**Every minute**  
><strong>No matter what I do<strong>  
><strong>my world is an empty place<strong>

**Kioyko and Rhay:**

**Like I've been wandering the desert**  
><strong>for a thousand days (oh)<strong>

**Chloe and Indie:**

**Don't know if it's a mirage**  
><strong>But I always see your face, Baby<strong>

**_Brooklyn:_**  
><strong>I'm missing you so much<strong>  
><strong>Can't help it, I'm in love<strong>  
><strong>A day without you is like a year without rain<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side<strong>  
><strong>Don't know how I'll survive<strong>

**A day without you is like a year without rain**

**Ellen and Nyssa:**  
><strong>The stars are burning<strong>  
><strong>I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)<strong>  
><strong>Can't you hear me calling?<strong>

**Indie, Brooklyn, and Kioyko:**

**My heart is yearning**  
><strong>like the ocean that's running dry<strong>  
><strong>Catch me; I'm falling<strong>

**Thalia and Annabeth:**

**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet**  
><strong>won't you save me?<strong>  
><strong>There's gonna be a monsoon<strong>  
><strong>When you get back to me (oh, baby)<strong>

**All girls:**

**I'm missing you so much**  
><strong>Can't help it, I'm in love<strong>  
><strong>A day without you is like a year without rain<strong>  
><strong>I need you by my side<strong>  
><strong>Don't know how I'll survive<strong>  
><strong>A day without you is like a year without rain<strong>

**So let this drought come to an end**  
><strong>And make this desert flower again<strong>  
><strong>I'm so glad you found me<strong>  
><strong>Stick around me, baby, baby, baby, oooh<strong>

**It's a world of wonder with you in my life**  
><strong>So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time<strong>  
><strong>I need you here<strong>  
><strong>I can't explain<strong>  
><strong>But a day without you<strong>  
><strong>Is like a year without rain (oh)<strong>

**I'm missing you so much**  
><strong>Can't help it, I'm in love<strong>

**Everyone:**

**A day without you is like a year without rain**  
><strong>I need you by my side<strong>  
><strong>don't know how I'll survive<strong>  
><strong>A day without you is like a year without rain<strong>

"Please hear a word from our sponsors before we return back from the break" Silena shrieked over the loud applause from the crowd. As soon as the girls accepted the congratulations from the crowd they all disperse.

"Refreshments for my beautiful lady" Andy said as he walked up to Brooklyn holding her from behind around the waist as he held a dark liquid drink in her vision. She cuddled into him as she took the drink from his hand while laughing and thanking him.

"Whoever did this deserve a medal because it's amazing!" Brooklyn said taking in the whole place that looked like a midnight summers dream theme mixed with the gothic setting of an Evanescence music video. Andy put his lips to whisper in Brooklyn ear. The song Summer Breeze by Seals & Crofts started to play through the club.

"Then what award do I give to you for being the most unearthly gorgeous women to ever exist." Though she was in a loving tightly hold she was able to turn around to share one of those Earth stopping magical kisses that surpassed any cheesy movie.

"How come every time I always see these two they are swamping DNA with their faces and tongues?!" Brooklyn heard someone who sounded like Rhay. Andy and Brooklyn laughed before they, sure enough faced, Rhay wearing an extravagant green dress that had floral print. Ana, Indie, and Chloe all wore silver dresses of many different shades of prints that shined bright every time the light hit it at a certain angle. Hunter wore a silver and white suit that matched Chloe. The people who really caught Brooklyn's and half of everybodies attention were Zane and Ellen. Like Andy, Zane wore a sexy black Armani suit which complimented Ellen's beautiful white dress that went smoky dark gray to the bottom. Who knew this sun kissed blue eyed girl had some curves and her dark handsome beau had some serious muscles! Brooklyn shifted in her mega hot dark purple diamond fringed dress into a comfortable position at Andy's side while smiling at all of them.

"Well don't you children think it's past your bedtime?" Andy said as leaned down to plant a big kiss on his fiery beau once more. When they pulled apart, Brooklyn finally realized two very important people were not present in our group.

"Hay where is Kioyko and Dane?" Everyone shifted awkwardly as Rhay rolled her eyes.

"So someone failed to explain that whole situation." Rhay tsked and emphasized the word someone at Andy who shrank by the daughter of Ares side in false fear of Rhay.

"Who might that someone be in failing to tell another person something" Dane said in red suit, like Bruno Mars wore on the X Factor, as he strolled up to the group with an Aphrodite girl in a highly inappropriate short hot pink dress on his arms.

"Nothing, we were just wondering where the hell you were at bro?" Andy said saving them from an awkward silence as he gave a brotherly hug to Dane. The whole gang all started to talk and laugh.

"Damn!" Someone yelled from the speaker who was looking at someone who looked utterly stunning with windswept Carmel hair that flowed to the side of their head. It was Kioyko! She strutted into the room in low cut cleavage diamond long dress. From the right mid thigh to the end of the dress there was a cut that exposed her long tan legs. Her amazing blue eyes were highlighted by her black eye liner and her lips were a natural deep shade of cherry red. It was understandable why half the single guys in this place made it their jobs to breathe the same air as hers. Brooklyn did a quick side glance to see Dane's reaction and boy did she wish she had a camera. His "date" practically slammed her small fist into his big chest once she caught him drooling over Kioyko. Dane looked at Kioyko like a warrior king or faithful knight would at his beloved Queen or lover.

**Amber:**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>so while you're here in my arms let's make the most of the night,  
>like we're gunna die young, we're gunna die young, we're gunna die young<br>lets make the most of the night like we're gunna die young  
>let's make the most of the like we're gunna die young<strong>

Brooklyn and Andy was almost too busy laughing at the irony of how the lyrics matched Dane's predicament to see Amber was wearing the exact black leather outfit that Ke$ha wore in the music video. Almost. The whole place was in full swing as Amber walked over to Sam "Kat" Reynolds and her Boyfriend (who's Amber's Ex-boyfriend) Matt Forger.

**Amber:**

**young hearts, out our minds  
>runnin like we outta time<br>wild childs, lookin good  
>livin hard, just like we should<br>don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (you know)  
>that magic that we got nobody can touch (for sure)<br>**

Amber pushed Kat away from Matt and Amber started to dance on him. Matt pushed her away and went to hold Kat back from killing Amber. Amber just gave a sad attempt of sexy pout that turned into a naughty smile and kept dancing away to the stage. **  
><strong>

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
><strong>Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side<strong>  
><strong>Like it's the last night of our lives<strong>  
><strong>We'll keep dancing till we die<strong>

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
><strong>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<strong>  
><strong>So while you're here in my arms,<strong>  
><strong>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<strong>

**We're gonna die young**  
><strong>We're gonna die young<strong>

**let's make the most of the night like we're gunna die young**

**Young hunks, taking shots**  
><strong>Stripping down to dirty socks<strong>  
><strong>Music up, gettin' hot<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me, give me all you've got<strong>  
><strong>It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)<strong>  
><strong>That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)<strong>

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
><strong>Take my hand I'll show you the wild side<strong>  
><strong>Like it's the last night of our lives<strong>  
><strong>We'll keep dancing till we die<strong>

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
><strong>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<strong>  
><strong>So while you're here in my arms,<strong>  
><strong>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<strong>

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**  
><strong>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<strong>  
><strong>So while you're here in my arms<strong>  
><strong>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<strong>

**We're gonna die young**  
><strong>We're gonna die young<strong>

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

Amber threw her fist into the air as glitter dispensed from the ceiling and dove into the crowd after blowing a kiss in Kat's and Matt's direction.

Lilly made a sound of disgust "She is so full of Sh-"

"It was lovely of Amber Wayne, Daughter of Zeus, to perform that rocking song, am I right?" Silena squealed with false enthusiasm and truthful sarcasm but the crowd applauded covering it. "Well we, the hottest hostess of any show have a treat to give you all, let's hit Conner!"

_**Conner: **_**  
>Ah<strong>

_**Conner and Silena: **_**  
>Aaah<br>**

_**Conner and Silena: **_**  
>Aaah<br>**

Conner started walking over to his date Kyra Sawyer and was working very hard on making her giggle and blush. Silena went to Beckendorf and started to dance around him. If anyone thought Andy and Brooklyn had bad sexual tension then they need to see Silena and Beckendorf's chainsaw proof sexual tension.

_**Conner: **_**  
>Hey baby won't you look my way<br>I can be your new addiction**

_**Silena: **_**  
>Hey baby what you gotta say?<br>All you're giving me is fiction**

_**Conner:**_**  
>I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time<strong>

_**Conner and Silena:**_**  
>I found out that everybody talks<br>Everybody talks, everybody talks**

_**Conner:**_**  
>It started with a whisper<br>And that was when I kissed her  
>And then she made my lips hurt<strong>

_**Conner and Silena:**_**  
>I could hear the chit chat<br>Take me to your love shack  
>Mamas always gotta back track<br>When everybody talks back**

_**Conner:**_**  
>Hey honey you could be my drug<br>You could be my new prescription**

_**Silena:**_**  
>Too much could be an overdose<br>All this trash talk make me itchin'**

_**Conner and Silena:**_**  
>Oh my, my dear<br>Everybody talks, everybody talks  
>Everybody talks<strong>

_**Conner:**_**  
>too much<br>It started with a whisper  
>And that was when I kissed her<br>And then she made my lips hurt**

_**Silena with Conner:**_**  
>I could hear the chit chat<br>Take me to your love shack  
>Mamas always gotta back track<br>When everybody talks back  
><strong>

Conner and Silena pulled their dates on stage and started to do a swing dance and fun tango dance causing the crowd to go into frenzy.**  
><strong>

_**Beckendorf with Silena: **_**  
>Never thought I'd live<br>to see the day**

_**Kyra with Conner: **_**  
>When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!<strong>

_**Conner: **_**  
>Yeah, yeah<strong>

_**Silena: **_**  
>Oh, woah<strong>

_**Silena and Beckendorf: **_**  
>Oooh<strong>

_**Conner: **_**  
>Hey sugar show me all your love<br>All you're giving me is friction**

_**Kyra: **_**  
>Hey sugar what you gotta say?<strong>

_**Conner:**_**  
>It started with a whisper<br>And that was when I kissed her  
>And then she made my lips hurt<strong>

_**Silena with Beckendorf:**_**  
>I could hear the chit chat<br>Take me to your love shack  
>Mamas always gotta back track<br>When everybody talks back**

_**Everyone:**_**  
>Everybody talks<br>Everybody talks  
>Everybody talks<br>Everybody talks  
>Everybody talks<br>Everybody talks...back**

_**Conner ( Kyra):**_**  
>It started with a whisper (Everybody talks, everybody talks)<br>And that was when I kissed her (Everybody talks, everybody talks)**

_**Everyone:**_**  
>Everybody talks<br>Everybody talks...back  
>Uh!<strong>

Conner dipped Kyra back just like Beckendorf did with Silena halting in a sexy pose once the song ended.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Kyra's POV*<strong>

This was totally a sucky way to begin the New Year in an ironic way, screwing with love.

_I hate you so friggin much, Kyra! Why would you do this to me?!..._

Alaine's, my twin sister, voice explodes through my mind, which I painfully ignore along with memories. I have been called many disrespectful names, excluded and ignored, and had some stuff thrown at me (which by the way have left some impossible removable stinky stains) all done by my dearest band mates of Karma's Sexy Kittens and my sister. You see since my sister and I both arrived at camp and Grover and Percy were our tour guide I could tell my sister had this huge crush on Connor since he accidently rammed into her while playing Frisbee with a bunch of hot shirtless guys. And let me tell you the feeling was mutual and obvious for Conner too.

"As we get ready for our next performers, please enjoy some of these messages" Connor said smiling into the camera before leaving the stage to come meet me, with a crescent still lighting up his face. _No Doubt_'s song new song _Heaven _came on blasting through the speakers.

"You're a great dancer, Sawyer" he complimented me. The image of him was very radiant yet mischievous with his slicked back salt and pepper hair that did that superman one strand hair thing and dark black suit and tie.

"You're not so bad yourself, Hermes Jr." I stated back, his smile faltered for a second. See, due to the fact my sister pissed me off so horribly by ruing my favorite Juicy Couture sweat suit and canceling my free subscription to Pretty Little Liars and Us Weekly! That I ended up in this troublesome situation. In order to be initiated into the Aphrodite crew you must break a guy's or girl's heart and seeing as my sister had this humongous major crush on Conner Stoll well I basically just killed two birds with one stone. I could feel the blinding white hot hatred and envious green glare my sister was giving to me while holding back tears. My heart pounded as loud as the blood rushing to my head as I held back the waterfall threatening to liquefy my vision.

"Are you okay?" Conner looked at me possibly not enjoying the green complexion I was giving off. I looked deep in his eyes and then looked at my sisters and then over at the former Aphrodite cabin leader, Drew. Which one is worth losing?

"I can't do this!" I huffed as I waved off his presence from my body. I could feel his face fall and twist into confusion.

"Kyra, why-?" He started but I cut him off.

"I can't be with you right now or any other time because I have no feelings for you at all and I'm using you." I felt as if as I was done doing the job of Atlas. The Song _Born to Die by Lana Del Ray _blasted through the speakers.

"You used me? For what as a prank or trick? Wow!" Conner exclaimed, strongly disliking the irony behind this situation due the fact with his father being the god of trickery.

"No, well, yes I mean… ughh!" I stammered in loud angry frustration. _"Alaine please get over here __**NOW**__, so I can fix this!" _ I shouted out in her mind which caused her to spill red punch juice on some one. She quickly apologized then she glared daggers as sharp as anything you can imagine like I don't know Clarisse's spear at me as she approached me.

"Look" I said staring at them with a plea of forgiveness. "I did you both wrong and I can't tell you why but I swear on the river of Styx and by my father that I'm truly sorry." They're expressions softened a little bit so I did something bold by grabbing both their hands and placing them each other. Both Conner and Alaine looked up at each other in astonishment then away while blushing still not letting go.

"I've been hanging out with the Aphrodite Cabin since I've gotten here and I know well enough when two people have strong feelings for each other. So please start the New Years right with each other." I finished as they both moved closer together and smirked at me.

"I haven't forgiven you completely yet" Conner said as my sister nodded in agreement but then said into my mind, _"Me too…but thank you, Sis"._ On that happy note they both walked away to dance floor to dance to the rest of the song playing. I watched them as my sister glowed with happiness as Conner looked like he was about to pass out in excitement.

"_Maybe you might consider my make over?"_ I asked Alaine. She rolled her eyes with a big smile and the bird thrown at me from behind Conner's back.

"_Go to Hades! Not a single chance"_ She answered as my grin broadens.

"Kyra Sawyer you are weak link that the Aphrodite Cabin cannot be associated with that must be exiled. You are the freaking king and drag queen of loser!" Drew said in a disgusted tone while smiling with her clone's in toe. I was about to tell her off until my best friend and fellow band mate socked the shizz bits out of Drew who fell into a punch bowl.

"Back the F- off you terrorist crazy bitch and go back to the hole you came from!" Lola Ashley Brooks shouted. Drew screeched as she threw her hands down in attempt to dry herself. She simply got up from the ground and glared at Lola and I before pointing her broken acrylic French manicure index finger at us.

"You two are sooo going to regret that!" She stalked out of the place after Lola mockingly spat at her, while dramatically widening her eyes and waving her hands, "Ohhhh I'm sooo scared! I'm practically wetting my pants!"

Lola threw an arm around my shoulder as she led me to Karma and the rest of the gang minus my busy sister.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked.

"Yeah thanks, I so owe one" I gratefully gushed. She smile at me and tightened her arms in a hug.

"What are true friends for?" She replied.

***3****rd**** Person's POV***

"Kioyko Ortiz, everyone!" The crowd became silent as she sung the first note to infamous beat.

**Kioyko: **

**(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)**

**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**  
><strong>I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go<strong>  
><strong>I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish<strong>  
><strong>I was lying to myself<strong>

As Kioyko sweetly sung each word from the lyrics of this heart- wrenching song, she shouldn't help but feel utterly ironic as her recall the memories of what made her relate to the song. Dane.

**I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love**  
><strong>Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me<strong>  
><strong>But I thought I knew everything<strong>  
><strong>I never felt<strong>

**The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice**  
><strong>Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice<strong>  
><strong>Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side<strong>  
><strong>Right here, 'cause baby<strong>  
><strong>(We belong together)<strong>

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
><strong>It's still so hard to believe<strong>  
><strong>Come back baby, please<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we belong together<strong>

Since the whole group came back from the quest and recovered things haven't been the same. Dane and Kioyko were adjusting to the emotions of being in a stable relationship, especially the baggage of what it comes with. Insecurity, fidelity, and most of all the ugliness of jealousy.

**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough**  
><strong>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up<strong>  
><strong>Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby baby, we belong together<strong>

**I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind**  
><strong>Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:<strong>  
><strong>"If you think you're lonely now"<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)<strong>  
><strong>I gotta change the station so I turn the dial<strong>  
><strong>Trying to catch a break and then I hear Baby face<strong>  
><strong>I only think of you and it's breaking my heart<strong>  
><strong>I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart<strong>

**I'm feeling all out of my element**  
><strong>I'm throwing things, crying<strong>  
><strong>Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong<strong>  
><strong>The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside<strong>  
><strong>I need you, need you back in my life, baby<strong>  
><strong>(We belong together)<strong>

Kioyko threw her body into a rhythm that the crowd ate up in adoration as she became spiritually, emotionally, and mentally anchored to the song. She remember after she and Dane fought how she threw everything around in her cabin and then went to bed crying listening to Pandora. She also remember how before she came here, she did a thorough check on masking the darkness of evidence of that reflected how sleepless she's been.

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
><strong>It's still so hard to believe<strong>  
><strong>Come back baby, please<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we belong together<strong>

**Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough**  
><strong>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up<strong>  
><strong>Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!<strong>

**When you left I lost a part of me**  
><strong>It's still so hard to believe<strong>  
><strong>Come back baby, please<strong>  
><strong>'Cause we belong together<strong>

**Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough**  
><strong>Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up<strong>  
><strong>Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better<strong>  
><strong>Oh, baby baby, we belong together<strong>

Kioyko belted out the last lyrics as she looked at Dane's mirror shattering glass gazed that looked like it was holding back a waterfall as the crowd screamed out in pleasure by the arousing expressive and passionate performance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Ana's POV*<span> **

"**I SWEAR WAYNE I WILL SHOVE THIS SWEET ARROW OF MINE UP YOUR- **huh?" My voiced died as I took in my surrounding. My intuition led me to believe that I was in region outside of New York City in the woods. That was the normal. What wasn't you ask? Jaranus, Athena, Aphrodite, Hecate, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare were all sitting down on Golden stumps from a tree.

"Well finally the child is here" Jaranus, the head on the right, said in a bored departing tone.

"I was going to say that! Choose wisely demigod if you want if you see yourself living forever" The left head stated before getting up from his tree stump while arguing with himself. The tree stump shimmered gold and grew into two big pine trees. I kneeled down on one knee as I gracefully bowed my head acknowledging each present being.

"Lol, you may rise dear" Aphrodite's flamboyant laughter and lustful voice enchanted the air as she swiftly rose up and stopped in mid-bounce to come to me.

"It is unwise my dear lovely sister to waste time" Athena said as she held up her hand to halt the Goddess of Love's approach. I took note to burn more food in sacrifice to Athena as she inked at me.

"Indeed, Goddess of Wisdom, I agree it's time for the Oracle to deliver the prophecy" Hecate stated in a threesome neutral tone as her appearance shifted. I looked at her in amazement, intrigued by her beauty. There was no doubt Hunter and Indie didn't look like their mother.

"Ugh fine! But I shall have my moment" Aphrodite vanished in a magenta colored cloud with a pout to only leave behind giggles, uneasiness, and the scent of sweet delicate perfume.

"Well I guess that's my queue to-" The red-headed oracle stated awkwardly before green mist expelled from her essence.

_**The child of the forbidden night shall fall in love,**_

_**Heroes must fight ancient conflicts disgraced from above,**_

_**While eliminating troubled inner turmoil within from the past, **_

_**Only the bonds of love, sacrifice, and humanity will last,**_

_**From only the truest Hunter's bone and soul may the curses be lifted,**_

_**In order for the fates to complete what was destined for demigods to be gifted **_

On that happy note Rachel fell into a huge pillow and was transported back presumably towards Camp Half-Blood making wonder what the mortal's were seeing and leaving me to be stunned by the first line of the prophecy. In the far off distant I suspiciously heard the laughter from the Goddess of love. Suddenly I was putting together why Hecate was present…

* * *

><p><span><strong>*<strong>**3****rd**** Person's POV***

"I don't know what to do!" Dane blurted out over the pounding music that a million rhythmic and unrythmic demigods gyrated to in mindless harmony. In a dark lit corner Dane was unsuccessfully trying to unwind his nerves to Brooklyn and Andy.

"Just do what I told you to do and you won't –" Brooklyn started but Dane's "Date" curled and purred up on Dane in a sexual manner that caused a looking Kioyko to seethe with angry that made the punch bowl to go haywire.

"Danie poo please let's go do it! I want you now, I'm getting all excited" His date whined in a pleading tone.

"More like *cough* horny *cough*" Brooklyn said glaring off at Dane's date in disgust.

"Excuse me, Bitch?!" Eyebrows arched in a challenging manner. Oh fudge… Andy and Dane thought as Brooklyn stepped forward causing her boyfriend to grasp her.

"It's okay, I just didn't hear correctly, what was that whore?" Brooklyn got dangerously close into the bravado girl's face and bubble.

"I called you a dirty poor ass bi" The girl's waving body went into shock as Brooklyn's fist connects swiftly with her mouth and nose. Dane's date ran away screaming in fear leaving a relieved and grateful Dane, amused Andy, and smug Brooklyn who thought, _that's for Kioyko and Me bitch! Teach you not to mess or try the wrong one._

"Mhmm I'm feeling strong aroused by that, my little firecracker light switch. I'm feeling strongly turned on." Andy whispered audibly causing a smiling Brooklyn to spin around facing him in his arm to place a too hot and steamy for others to witness kiss. Dane both amused and annoyed sighed disappearing and the two soul mates broke apart laughing as a beautifully smeared pink lipstick Silena Beauregard and red lips stained face Conner Stoll came on stage grinning like two loveable fools.

"These next 2 final acts need no introductions." Conner screamed over the excited crowd.

"But give it up for Dane Holmes and the amazing Justin Timberlake!"

**Dane:**

**_Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
>'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror<br>And I can't help but notice  
>You reflect in this heart of mine<br>If you ever feel alone and  
>The glare makes me hard to find<br>Just know that I'm always  
>Parallel on the other side<em>**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
><strong>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<strong>  
><strong>Just put your hand on the glass<strong>  
><strong>I'll be tryin' to pull you through<strong>  
><strong>You just gotta be strong<strong>

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
><strong>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<strong>  
><strong>The vacancy that sat in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Is a space that now you hold<strong>  
><strong>Show me how to fight for now<strong>  
><strong>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<strong>  
><strong>Comin' back here to you once I figured it out<strong>  
><strong>You were right here all along<strong>

**It's like you're my mirror**  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't get any bigger<strong>  
><strong>With anyone else beside of me<strong>  
><strong>And now it's clear as this promise<strong>  
><strong>That we're making two reflections into one<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<strong>  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<strong>

**Justin Timberlake:_  
>Aren't you somethin', an original<br>'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
>And I can't help but stare, 'cause<br>I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
>I can't ever change without you<br>You reflect me, I love that about you  
>And if I could, I would look at us all the time<em>**

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**  
><strong>I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go<strong>  
><strong>Just put your hand on the glass<strong>  
><strong>I'll be tryin' to pull you through<strong>  
><strong>You just gotta be strong<strong>

Dane started to stare passionately intense into brightly lit baby eyes that belong to Kioyko. She held his gazes defiantly against her will as he met in the crowd her hand causing her to detour from leaving liked she planned.

"You think bringing my favorite musician in the entire universe would make me just-" Kioyko spoke with misty eyes but Dane pulled her closer to his body and looked at her like just listen.

**Dane:_  
>'Cause I don't wanna lose you now<br>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
>The vacancy that sat in my heart<br>Is a space that now you hold  
>Show me how to fight for now<br>And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
>Comin' back here to you once I figured it out<br>You were right here all along_**

**It's like you're my mirror**  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't get any bigger<strong>  
><strong>With anyone else beside of me<strong>  
><strong>And now it's clear as this promise<strong>  
><strong>That we're making two reflections into one<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<strong>  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<strong>

Kioyko begrudgingly allowed herself to smile in overwhelming joy and Dane grabbed her closer swaying with her to the sound of their heartbeats and lyrics.

**_Yesterday is history  
>Tomorrow's a mystery<br>I can see you lookin' back at me  
>Keep your eyes on me<br>Baby, keep your eyes on me_**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**  
><strong>I'm lookin' right at the other half of me<strong>  
><strong>The vacancy that sat in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Is a space that now you hold<strong>  
><strong>Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)<strong>  
><strong>I'll tell you, baby, it was easy<strong>  
><strong>Comin' back here to you once I figured it out<strong>  
><strong>You were right here all along<strong>

**It's like you're my mirror**  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me<strong>  
><strong>I couldn't get any bigger<strong>  
><strong>With anyone else beside of me<strong>  
><strong>And now it's clear as this promise<strong>  
><strong>That we're making two reflections into one<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it's like you're my mirror<strong>  
><strong>My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me<strong>

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**_[x10]__  
><em>**

The intimate proximity between Dane and Kioyko was so powerfully strong and adoring it caused even Aphrodite and all the virgin goddesses and maidens to shiver with pleasure. The two lover's eyes spoke and asked for forgiveness.

**_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
>And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on<br>So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
>And I can't wait, wait, wait, wait, wait to get you home<br>Just to let you know, you are_**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**_[x8]__  
><em>**

**Everyone including Justin Timberlake:_  
>Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you<br>My reflection, in everything I do  
>You're my reflection and all I see is you<br>My reflection, in everything I do_**

**You are, you are the love of my life**

**_[x16]_**

Both Kioyko and Dane became oblivious to the loud cheer and cry of the crowd as their lips sealed forgiveness tightly on the star studded dance floor. Justin Timberlake acted as if he awoken from a trance and started to mumble about being abducted by flying Twinkies, Aphrodite children, and calling Ellen.

"Ooopss thanks Justin, tell Jessica I said hi darling" Aphrodite stated snapping a well French manicured hand causing him to disappear. Dane and Kioyko smiled walking hand towards Brooklyn and Andy who playfully mocked and teased them as Both Silena and Conner graced their presence on magnificently lit stage.

"Oh god an impeccable lovely performance," A blushing Silena struggled as she fanned herself. "Gods, anybody popped an ovary in here or is it just hot?" A couple of girls and a few boys cheered at that trivial statement.

"Careful babe you're taken!" Beckendorf called out over the crowd causing fits of laughter.

"As are you my love!" She retorted, smiling grandly at her boyfriend causing a ruckus.

"Now for the grand finale we have my spectacular gorgeous girlfriend Alaine Sawyer and Karma and the Sexy Kittens!" Conner blared into the speakers before diving in the crowd with Silena. As the strumming cord beats loudly competing with Ellen Matues heart as she felt Zane Blackstone's hypnotic eyes adoring her. He smiled in happiness as her saw the red hue stain her sun kissed tanned cheeks. She looked up at his face as he held out his hand and body in an inviting silent gesture to dance. Her smile broadened as she accepted the proposal.

**Karma:**

**Is this the whole picture**  
><strong>Or is it just the start?<strong>  
><strong>Is this the way you love me?<strong>  
><strong>You're capturing my heart<strong>

**Sam:**

**I used to try and walk alone**  
><strong>But I've begun to grow<strong>  
><strong>And when you tell me just to rest<strong>  
><strong>I'm finally letting go<strong>  
><strong>I let go<strong>

**Karma and the band:**

**And I'm here to stay**  
><strong>Nothing can separate us<strong>  
><strong>And I know, I'm ok<strong>  
><strong>You cradle me gently<strong>  
><strong>Wrapped in your arms... I'm home<strong>

They both laughed as they started dancing off awkwardly and then in smooth harmony which quietly caused them to just smile in the low lit as they somehow managed to the outside white marbled baclony. Zane's beated just as hard as Ellen's as she whispered the lyrics to him in perfect melody.

**I'm seeing so much clearer**  
><strong>Looking through your eyes<strong>  
><strong>I could never find a safer place<strong>  
><strong>Even if I tried<strong>  
><strong>All the times I've needed you<strong>  
><strong>You've never left my side<strong>  
><strong>I'm clinging to your every word<strong>  
><strong>Don't ever let me go<strong>  
><strong>Don't let go<strong>

**And I'm here to stay**  
><strong>Nothing can separate us<strong>  
><strong>And I know, I'm ok<strong>  
><strong>You cradle me gently<strong>  
><strong>Wrapped in your arms... I'm home<strong>  
><strong>I'm home...<strong>

Ellen and Zane were unaware as everyone spun and jerked wildly as the ball started drop being caught up in their own blissful world staring deeply at each other with memories reflecting their irises.

**The Crowd and Band:**

**Oooh! Ohoh! Oooh!Hoh!**  
><strong>I'm wrapped in your arms.<strong>  
><strong>And I'm here to stay<strong>  
><strong>Nothing can separate us<strong>  
><strong>And I know, I'm ok<strong>  
><strong>You cradle me gently<strong>  
><strong>Wrapped in your arms<strong>  
><strong>And I'm here to stay<strong>  
><strong>Nothing can separate us<strong>  
><strong>And I know, I'm ok<strong>  
><strong>You cradle me gently<strong>

The ball kept creeping closer as Zane and Ellen stopped swaying and causing the distance between them to become non existence.

**Wrapped in your arms... I'm home**  
><strong>I'm home<strong>

The whole world that was shouting out "Happy New Years 2012!" was irrelevant to the two demigods as the lyrics died off Ellen's voice and her lips were lively as she was consumed in hungry zealous frenzied kiss with Zane on top of the balcony. The spark that ignited between them caused Ellen to curl, twist, and grips his hair as Zane held her closely intoxicated by her warmth. As if a bucket of cold water was thrown on him, Zane blinding with rough force pushed Ellen off of him. Both their mouths were open in shock as their chest heaved from lack of oxygen. Tears stung and almost sprung from her eyes as her face flushed with hot scarlet color as the cold wind whipped around the low lighted balcony.

"Ellen, I-" Zane started to say but Ellen ran off holding back heartbroken sobs and ignoring his comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I feel horrible for the neglect I've been giving to all of my love and heart and soul (Aka you guys). To think I wanted to make a 3****rd**** and final installment for this story once shiz start hitting the fan in the next update! Thank you all for inspiring the courage and strength for carrying on with my dreams. I love you. So I dedicate this chapter to everyone who believed in me and new beginnings. R.I.P MY DEAR AUNTIE AND COUSIN, SCREW MY EX-BOYFRIEND WHO WILL ALWAYS UNFORTANUTELY HAVE A PLACE IN HEART AND FANFICTION IS NOT A PLACE TO DUMP MY PROBLEMS SO LET ME CELBRATE MY IMAGINATION WHERE I DON'T OWN ANYTING BY RICK RIODAN OR JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE **** OR EVEN ANY OF THE SONGS.**

**SO HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs!:<strong>

**Movies 789: the evil café show has made you an official member from your appreciated feedback (::) (::)!**

**Socrgrl14: I feel highly enjoy that you're hooked on the story**** I've only given you a taste what's to come in the possible 3****rd**** installment Sweetheart (:;)**** (::)**

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter: I must tease and reward a magnificent job with Rudolph I'm so proud *almost starts to sob* and overwhelmed with joy. Kioyko practically brawled with happiness for her song choice! Grace bestowed on you my cherub! (:**** :)(::)**

**GleekPJOFreak: :-* you're my flame! Bless you my angel because there are no words to express how very honored and just so…ALIVE! From all those messages to keep me smiling and writing. I won't quit on you not for the life of me til death do us part like that again. (::)****(;;)****(::)**** And I'll definitely make longer chapter for the final installment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used in this chapter<strong>

**A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez & the scene **

**Die Young- Ke$ha**

**Everybody Talks- Glee version or original by Neon trees**

**We Belong Together -Mariah Carey (helped me with Ben and Jerry after break up:)**

**MIRRORS Justin Timberlake (one of my all time favorites)**

**Wrapped in Your Arms- Fireflight (another one of my favorites)**

* * *

><p><strong>And here's a little treat for the next update that I will be starting to write once I sleep….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THEN LET'S BE YANG and YING!"I said looking in his brown eyes that I loved so much. <strong>

**"STOP! THAT WAS TOO CHEESY" He chuckled.**

**"I KNOW" I whispered closing my eyes and pulling closer to him.**

**"ELLEN" He asked in a tone that held a million of everything.**

**"Zane" I replied back almost feeling his smooth and soft lips, wanting to nothing more than the taste of sweet spicy cinnamon and milk chocolate. **

**"NO" He groaned as he pulled back but still had his arms wrapped around me.**

**"WHAT!?" I moaned in irritation looking up at him in confusion but he looked beyond me.**

**"JASON" Zane growled at a Honey Blonde haired guy.**

**"HELLO BROTHER" He replied with a mischievous smile. Somewhere close by lightning struck followed by the sound of a crows cry.**


	27. Chapter 21: THE CONCLUSION

**January 1st, 2013**

**Camp-Half Blood**

**Sometime around dusk**

* * *

><p><span><strong>*3rd Person's POV*<strong>

All the Gods gather around in the infinity symbol cabin that connected to Mount Olympus. From a Holographic TV, The ancient powerful beings watched the remnants in a far barren waste land where a pile of ashes and rubble were the ruins of the Evil Broadway Show.

"So are we all positively sure this possible abomination of pests is eliminated?" Dionysus questioned in a bored yet serious monotone voice.

"Yes for the hundredth time" Ares said in exasperation which caused the whole gods to argue. A pale hand and arm started to come out of the ruble and waved wildly as Jack Frost came into view. All the Gods paused as Khione was pulled out of the trash smilingly deeply at the camera.

"What The fff-"Apollo started but both Athena and Artemis covered his mouth while theirs were left wide open.

"Hello, Children, allow me to put a little performance for you all."Khione stated as she queued a piano and some other instruments to start playing while she leaned over on a ritual cauldron.

**Khione:**

_**This is the end  
>Hold your breath and count to ten<br>Feel the earth move and then  
>Hear my heart burst again<br>For this is the end  
>I've drowned and dreamt this moment<br>So overdue, I owe them  
>Swept away, I'm stolen<strong>_

_**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
>we will stand tall<br>and face it all together  
>Let the sky fall, when it crumbles<br>we will stand tall  
>and face it all together<br>At sky fall  
>That's sky fall<strong>_

Khione grinned murderously at the Gods as Penly Smith came on stage with a bloody tied up Drew Tanaka who looked petrified for her life with a dagger at her throat. Jack Frost and some of his servant held out the gruesome bodies of the dead demigods. Autumn Rayne's lifeless body and Craig Shawn Owens' unconscious yet sensitive body.

_**Sky fall is where we start  
>A thousand miles and poles apart<br>Where worlds collide and days are dark  
>you may have my number, you can take my name<br>But you'll never have my heart**_

_**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
>we will stand tall<br>and face it all together  
>Let the sky fall, when it crumbles<br>we will stand tall  
>and face it all together<br>at sky fall**_

3 servants held something oval shaped red and slimy that caused the Gods eyes to bulge in shock.

"_Di Immortals_, that sick witch has the victim's hearts and MY DAUGHTER! Oh Daddy she's not doing what I think she's trying to do!"Aphrodite shook Zeus's arm in madness and anger as Khione's smile broadened and she took the hearts throwing them into the bubbling cauldron.

_**(Let the sky fall, when it crumbles, we will stand tall x2)**_

_**Where you go I go  
>What you see I see<br>I know I'd never be me without the security  
>Of your loving arms keeping me from harm<br>Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand**_

Jack Frost cut his palm with the dagger and dropped them both into smoky boiling pot. The Gods turned their faces in disgust as autumn dragged body was thrown along with the other items as the pot shimmered in an ugly red hue that competed with the color of the Ares' cabin shrinking down to a small ruby vial.

_**Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
>we will stand tall<br>and face it all together  
>Let the sky fall, when it crumbles<br>we will stand tall  
>and face it all together<br>at sky fall**_

_**Let the sky fall  
>we will stand tall<br>at sky fall**_

A smile from Khione was all that was before blowing a kiss and the holographic TV exploded into a million pieces. Before the gods start to say anything, Zeus held up his hand and spoke in a tranquil voice that didn't allow anyone to argue.

"We'll tell the demigods when the time is right but there are enough broken hearts and stress for tonight."

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Ellen's POV*<strong>

Sitting lonely in the Apollo Cabin I strummed down on the Guitar and start to play the song I created through tearful eyes.

_**I wish I was your favorite girl**_  
><em><strong>I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style<strong>_

_I pretend that I didn't feel Zane's present while my heart decided to accelerate fast.**  
><strong>_

_**I wish you couldn't figure me out  
>But you'd always wanna know what I was about<br>I wish you'd hold my hand  
>When I was upset<br>I wish you'd never forget  
>The look on my face when we first met<strong>_

_**I wish you had a favorite beauty spot**_  
><em><strong>That you loved secretly<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it was on a hidden bit<strong>_  
><em><strong>That nobody else could see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Basically, I wish that you loved me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish that you needed me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Actually I meant three<strong>_

_**I wish that without me your heart would break**_  
><em><strong>I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish that without me you couldn't eat<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep<strong>_

_**Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen**_  
><em><strong>And I wish that we could see if we could be something<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something<strong>_

The stifling cabin was quite as I refused to turn around and face him. Suddenly it started to thunder and the rain poured down harder from the quite drizzle causing Zane to sigh and come inside the cabin. His close presence caused me to react with a guarded fence and hold in a deep breathes.

"Ellen" His hazel bright chocolate eyes burned deeply which caused me to let out a puff of air and shift away from him to set down my guitar.

"I came to say goodbye" He emotionlessly with a cold solemn voice. "Nice song by the way." He left something on my bed and walked away. I spun around and ran out barefooted the same direction as he stormed in the rain.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING DAMMIT?" I shouted over the buckets of water that was being thrown from the clouds.

"AWAY!" He yelled back not bothering to stop his march with a huge backpack slung over his shoulder while my foot protested with the pain I was inflicting upon them from the sharp painful ground.

"AWAY WHERE?" I yelled again in frustration kicking a rock out of my way and grabbing his shoulder hard.

"SOME WHERE FAR AWAY AND HAPPY" He said sarcastically, standing still stomping down on the wet grass.

"When ARE YOU COMING BACK?"I asked mocking his tone and voice perfectly using my powers to annoy him.

"NEVER!" He blared in rage causing me to almost shiver.

"What?" I yelled almost on the verge of crying and he paused to face me.

"I SAID I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!"He stated dryly. Our hearts beated hard on each other's chest as our breaths intermingled.

"WHY?" I huffed still pissed and becoming intoxicated by the smell of his amazing scent that always consisted on cinnamon and warm chocolate chip cookies my mom and his mom made.

"THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME HERE." He said blankly and started to pick up his trail again.

"SO THAT'S JUST IT!" I screamed as waved my arms out in anger.

"YEP" ugggghh! I stomped my foot in rage and screamed upwards at the down pouring angry sky.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO ADMIT IT?" He spun in anger at me and gripped my shoulders pulling my body towards his again like gravity.

"ADMIT WHAT MATUES!" He shouted before realizing that he was 2 inches away from my face.

"ADMIT IT AND FACE THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME, BLACKSTONE!" I demanded in a yell choking back tears. "THAT YOU FUCKING LOVE ME DUMBASS!"

"NO" He hissed with his eyes enflamed with rage and sadness.

"NO YOU WON'T ADMIT IT OR YOU DONT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ME IN THAT WAY?" I whispered my voice leaking with the same emotions as a few tear snaked from both of my eyes but he wiped them with his thumb. I shoved his hand away shaking my head.

"I WON'T ADMIT IT" He clearly stated.

"WHY?' I asked confused in anger as we were 1 inch away from each other again.

"DANGEROUS AND RISKY" He confirmed, his spear mint breath cooled my lips.

"SO WHAT I'M A HALF BLOOD" I screamed. It's like I wasn't right beside him when we here facing risk and danger!

"THAT DOSEN'T MEAN ANYTHING ITS STILL DANGEROUS AND RISKY PLUS I'M DEATH AND YOUR LIFE" He continued shift before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"THEN LET'S BE YANG and YING!"I said looking in his brown eyes that I loved so much.

"STOP! THAT WAS TOO CHEESY" He chuckled, his laugh ruffling my hair.

"I KNOW" I whispered closing my eyes and pulling closer to him.

"ELLEN" He asked in a tone that held a million of everything.

"Zane" I replied back almost feeling his smooth and soft lips, wanting to nothing more than the taste of sweet spicy cinnamon and milk chocolate.

"NO" He groaned as he pulled back but still had his arms wrapped around me.

"WHAT!?" I moaned in irritation looking up at him in confusion but he looked beyond me.

"JASON" Zane growled at a Honey Blonde haired guy with a golden smile to match that was posted up against a nearby oak tree while trying to push me behind his back.

"HELLO BROTHER" He replied with a mischievous smile. Somewhere close by lightning struck followed by the sound of a crows cry. "ELLEN IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG, BEAUITFUL."

* * *

><p><span><strong>*ANA's POV *<strong>

_Why, Why, __WHY!_

I rant in my head which caused my pets to whine in pain from the angry feedback.

"_Sorry guys" _I sighed out as I got up and did the only thing that could relieve my stress. Notch an arrow and start shooting senselessly in the wild.

"_For the millionth time milady what's got, excuse my French but, you're panties in a twist and knot?!" _Marmou flapped his wing while cawing.

"_Marmou! Not excused! Oh my Gods, my mother will kill me"_ I shot an arrow with extra force which caused somebody to howl in pain.

"_Sorry Milady" _Marmou apologized. I was panicking as I ran towards the sound.

"_Don't change the subject, ignore him!" Rolf growled as he kept pace on my left side._

_Yea, what's wrong sweetie, the wolf-boy will be okay" Vilks breathed out in a huff that sounded like a sigh._

"Wolf-boy?" I said aloud before falling over something with a thud on top of lean muscular body.I laid their dazed before hearing a muffle grown of protest that caused me to lift my head up. My gaze was enchanted by two burgundy ruby colored irises and bleach blonde hair. _Wait, oh no, enchanted! _Hunter lips were stained with crimson liquid as he sputtered with a few fits of coughs as I realized an arrow was lodged deeply inside his shoulder. The one I shot!

"By the Gods, Hunter I'm so sorry" I was gushing like a blushing idiot! He tried to say something but it was cut off by a deep groan as I carefully but quickly ripped it of his shoulder. As soon as it was detached from the body, a gasp then a relaxed sigh left his lips when the wound healed. We both got up the ground still blushing wildly.

"Thank you, Ana, Daughter of Artemis" He said in a husky honeysuckle voice that caused me to realize his scent positively overwhelmed my senses of scents like wild summer nights, clean Irish spring, and freshly lemons.

"Um, you're welcome" I whispered with my blush deepening, my heart racing, and temporarily closed eyes. "How old are you?" He smiled smoothly at my sudden outburst but answered evenly still holding my gaze.

"About 1,000 years old as of the winter solstice." I resisted the urge to widen my eyes.

"And your father is Lycaon?" I blurted then cursing myself for just questioning him out of nowhere, yet his smile never faltered.

"Yes, is that why you shot me?"

"What! No, oh I mean yes-" I was saved by the sound of Chloe calling out Hunter's name.

"Great," A sigh escaped his lips while he ran his fingers through his blinding bright hair. "Hey it's getting dark I wouldn't like it if you'd got hurt" He said starting to head towards an anxious Chloe yet staring deeply concerned at me.

"Thanks pup, but I can handle myself" I smiled as he blushed a little bit and laughed.

"Okay, if you see my sister make sure she gets and stays inside or come find me." I nodded at him but gave him a questioning look.

"Trust me…. She gets a little wilder this time of the night and year, I'll explain hopefully the next time I don't have an arrow attached in me." He said before dashing off and I followed his lead after grabbing my things, listening to my pets bar bombed me with questions. All my pets made dangerous noise of protest as I turned around a pointed notched at Amber Wayne.

"I'm herrrre ttto mmake peace!"She stuttered in exclamation as I tightened my grip.

"What so you could deceive and betray me again?!" As the memory of her treacherous actions replay causing me to glare. "So far you haven't changed a bit with your evil ways."

"It was an accident! I regret it all, please Ana" Amber begged with wide open eyes pleadingly like she did many years ago. Amber and I had been friends once upon a time in Montana in the small town called Reynaud. We were best friends even that did all that semi girly stuff like share secrets and stuff. We lived next door to each other and both our families got along with perfectly until one day an awful few friends called puberty, love, ego, and jealousy tainted the inner workings of Wayne's mind. A boy that used to live in the neighbor hood had caught Amber's and all her friends' attention with one glance. The only problem was the stupid boy didn't have return the affection back to Amber, but to me instead. From then on Amber grew cold and distant to me. About 3 week later, Amber had waked me up from my sleep with a blade though at my throat accusing me of killing her mother with one of my pets, who were wounded horribly by her, and with a few arrows. I denied the accusation honestly as she grabbed me by the hair dragging me out bed and downstairs to see my family tied up. She hissed in my ear that since I supposedly stole her family it was only far she did the same. I knocked the crazy bitch out as I ran to untie and set my family free. She through a candle over my head as we all ran out the house. She chased me into a river and attempted to drown me but a tree and water nymph stopped her and I over powered her and tied her up good threatening her before riding off on Rolf with Vilks and Marmou.

"There was nothing accidental about it, Amber! You tried and failed to kill me in cold blood." I hissed while my eyes were blazing as her body shivered violently. She fell on her knees in front of me lowering t-shirt exposing her chest.

"Then kill me like I foolishly tried to do when where 10" Her misty eyes shimmer as she screamed at me. This was what I wanted right? "Do it!" I screamed as I threw down the bow and arrow and land a solid punch then slap. I dragged her up from the ground by her collar and shook her.

"I will NEVER be that easy on you if you EVER do something sinister to me AGAIN, understand" She nodded solemnly tears leaking from her eyes and I let go of her. Together we walked back to the cabin in silence while my pets guard me and growling every now and then at Amber. When we were half way to our separate cabins I stopped and we looked at each other.

"It's going to take some time for me to forgive you and a long time for us to be friends again." I started to walk away to the silver lodge not before Amber said something in a hopeful yet sad voice.

"Then I'll wait, but until the time comes my life will always be in debt to you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Indie's POV*<strong>

My eyes flash open in bewilderment at the sudden shock of pain as I'm bathed in silvery-white moonlight while my radio ironically plays **The Wolf by Fever Ray.** My breaths comes out of my wide open mouth while my heart drums in my ringing ears and my body is inflamed by my aching bones. I look over at the night stand to see its 11:46pm. The exact time I was born. I dropped over the side of the bed in alarm as my whole being becomes fatally alive in realization.

"HUNTER!"I choked out a whimper as my body tingled and rippled while the chains shake. "Oh my fuc-ing Gods!" I screamed as I ripped out of the metal wolfs bane bonds causing blood and some of my essences to fall on the ground in a hissing sound. I felt myself shift from human to the beast inside of me while my bleeding lips were being punctured by my fangs. In a sloppy struggling manner I got up from the floor and go to the door, my blood screaming and encouraging me to do the worse harmful thing ever: Go outside into the woods. My hand sizzles as it rest on the handle causing me to whimper loudly in distress while salty tears mark my burning cheeks. With new inhuman strength and speed, my arm jerks backwards as I fling the door back and run wildly soaring through the open starry full moon night as my feet become possessed in a trance taking me to a location. Suddenly the familiar chill of my father's voice blares through my head.

"_I told you I'd come for you! Prepare to fulfill your true destined birth right my dear."_ I was suddenly immobilized by my father grasping my throat blocking my airwaves. My claws skinned his hand but he ignored it as he stared into my eyes. His horrible muddy and bloody irises were the last image I saw before he stabbed my chest and through me to his pack of bastards.

"Welcome to the brotherhood" Was all I heard before passing out from pain and exhaustion.

***3****rd**** Person's POV***

**January 3****rd****, 2013 **

**11:00pm**

Leo couldn't help but tweedle his thumbs as he sat up in his cabin, suffering from insomnia and distress. With a sigh he turned his torso to face the window he built by his bunk and begrudgingly looked up at the full moon with both despair and resentment. He dropped his gazed and stared off where the Hecate cabin was located as his ADHD mind reeled with a crazy thought.

"To Hades with the harpies" He challenged before angrily shoving his sound-resistant boots on and slipping through the ajar window landing with a hushed thudded. He finally made his destination on the quite short journey and climbed on top off the roof of the Hecate cabin, clawing at a single sneaky tear that managed to escape his glaring eyes. He looked at the view around him then closed his eyes and put his head in his knee while his arm wrapped around his legs.

"Damn you, my love" He muttered in his native tongue silently as the memory over took him.

**_***Flashback ***_**

_At around 6 o'clock in the morning Leo wakes up and sneaks out to go meet up with Indie to go for a planned skinny dipping morning swim. Eagerly racing towards the Hecate cabin with bright swimming trunks his smile falls as he takes in the gruesome scene in horror at the demolished cabin. He races in screaming to yell his girlfriend's name but stops once he sees Hunter kneeling over the bed sniffing with a shocked and worried expression with a hint of horror. _

"_What in the name of Hades happened?" Leo exclaimed taking in the metallic rusting scents, smeared bloody walls and torn bed sheets with skin and broken chains scattered crazily about like a Horror movie set._

"_Indie," Hunter said rising from the ground to face him. "Last night was her birthday." A cold chill went through Leo as the realization of the statement processed through his mind, but he didn't shudder, only looking at him ready for anything._

"_Where is she? We have to find her and protect her!" He followed Hunter out of the cabin matching his aggressive stride._

"_I'm tracking her scent, climb on my back" With that the son of Hecate and Lycaon shifted easily with a howl into a silver white wolf the size of two bears and a horse throwing Leo on his back and run for 2 to 3 hours tracking Indie scent. After searching endless in every nook and cranny they find a gruesome bloody Indie lying unconsciously in the outskirts of the north woods almost near the cliff Penly Smith jumped off of. Without hesitation Leo jumped off Hunter's body in mid-run, sprinting to go toward his girlfriend while screaming her name. He cradled her motionless body as they both rode to the infirmary on Hunter's back, a few tears spilling from his eyes. As soon as Hunter stepped a massively heavy paw on the stone concrete floor a bunch of Apollo campers went to work with the precious cargo in Leo's arms sticking IVs, putting an oxygen mask on, and a bunch of medical actions. Leo never left the love of his life's side even when some of the Apollo girls insisted that he and hunter while they cleaned and scrubbed away the bloody marks and cuts, despite the fact they both awkwardly stated that they've seen her naked. Leo fell asleep for 5 hours near the bed side before he heard a growl that escaped Indie's busted lips. Leo jumped up from his seat as he took in the scene of his girlfriend hunched down in her bed, wild wavy red hair falling over her face as she eating raw meat while two young Apollo girls watch in horror. _

"_If you want mamasita, I could warm that up for you" Leo joked hiding the slight fear that crept up in his lung as Indie's head looked up, her Golden brown wolf pupil eyes starting him down with a million emotions that were both human and animalistic. As he fearlessly tiptoed towards her, Indie involuntarily grabbed the meat with her claws and shredded it with her teeth._

"_Beat it!" Leo had shouted at the screaming girls before they ran out in fear. "You should chill out, Babes no one is going to steal your food" Leo continued as he gently rubbed her arms and her irises returned to their normal rainbow colored eyes that shimmered with tears._

"_Leo I-" She started but then Ares stormed in with the rest of the Olympian Gods._

"_I SAY WE KILL THE DAMNED ABMONITION BEFORE SHIT HIT'S THE FAN!" Ares screamed with a purple face fueled by rage._

"_ARES, BABY YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT THIS RATIONALLY! SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN!" Athena yelled as he pointed a spear at Indie's heart._

"_THAT'S EVEN WORSE BESIDE'S THE FACT SHE'S A FEMALE!" Zeus dismissed with lightning in his eyes._

"_SO WHAT THE HADES IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" All the female goddesses exclaimed pissed off in fury causing all the males to shrink away._

"_ALL IT TAKES IS FOR MATING SEASON AND HER HORMONES START TO ACT UP AND THEN BOOM A WHOLE DAMN FACTORY OF BABIES!" Ares said boldly with false bravado._

"_HOW COMPLETELY SEXIST AND TYPICAL COMING FROM A PIG-HEADED MAN YOU-!" Artemis fumed as her form shimmered violently._

"_STOP!" Indie had screamed at everyone as he voice echoed through the blank walls before she faced Leo with her heart breaking. "I'm leaving." Aphrodite had sniffled into a handkerchief Artemis handed her while Athena patted on her sister's back._

"_NO." Leo stared defiantly in her eyes while he sat beside her, gripping her clawed hands. She let go and grabbed both sides of his face and smashed her lips passionately down on his lips, ignoring the gods that shifted awkwardly._

"_Forgive, Mi Corazon." She had whispered in ears before dispersing into a cloud of purple smoke after leaving something in his shaking hands. Leo ran outside towards Thalia pinecone tree in time, fighting the sudden drowsiness, seeing his girlfriend driving lonely off into the sunset on her black motorcycle. He stood by the tree for what seemed like a few hours until he walked back to his cabin looking down at the object in his hand. _

_A Silver key with wolf on one side and a picture of the two of them together._

**_***Flashback ends***_**

Leo opens his eyes as Hunter sits down next to him. They sit in silence drenched in moonlight and watching the stars as if looking for all the answers in the world.

"She'll come back soon, man" Hunter sighed out a breath of what Leo smelled or thought of was liquor and more liquor. Leo laughed bitterly feeling like he was dying.

"You think she'll bring me back a bottle of the stuff you're drinking or some milk?" Hunter laughed too but it sounded pain. Leo looked at him and felt bad because he wasn't the only one that was left behind by Indie.

"How are you holding up?" Hunter's face looked pained for a second before putting on a poker face.

"Chloe and I broke up." Leo resisted the urge to allow his mouth to drop and only coughed before giving a supportive pat on the back.

"Wow, that's intense, I mean what happened?"

"She said she hated me and didn't love me no more and that the stress was too much for her." He looked like he was going to explode and die on the spot.

"Dang that bites! I'm sorry." Leo stated feeling his sympathy. "If you need someone to talk to or wanna hang out, I'm here for you just don't do any of that bromance stuff with me like bubble baths, crying on my shoulder, or sleeping in my bed. I'm still into your sister and we're in a committed relationship. I mean it none of that unless we're watching the game, no slipping any funny stuff heavier then Alker-seltzer or Tylenol in my drink." Hunter laughed with a bark of laughter along with me.

"No promises man but noted!" Hunter replied before the laughter from both of them was cut short by the sound of the harpies.

"Gotta go, remember there's a lot of scrap metal in the junkyard." Leo said standing up.

"I thought it was fishes in the sea!" Hunter chuckled, Leo all but gave Hunter a light punch and flipped of the roof and running towards the Hephaestus cabin. Hunter sat awhile more on top of the roof looking down at the bracelet he gave to Chloe, which she threw back at him when she broke up with him. He looked up once more and saw Ana Greene emerging through the forest in a rush glowing with the lunar light with her pets beside her. He sighed as he heard the Harpies come closer but ignored them as he watched Ana quietly enter her cabin.

"What an exquisitely divine forbidden junkyard to see and love indeed." Hunter sadly said before jumping off the roof and quietly entering his cabin and going to bed as he looked at the now cleaned empty bed. Not all the Lysol and Bounty in the world could mask the smell of blood and familiarity of his sister's being or the image of the horror movie setting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Shout out:**

**socrgrl14 **

**THANK YOU! I'm so glad to hear that. Thank YOU so very much for submitting your characters! They saved me for a dull plot and are keeping me anticipated for your reaction. I felt truly honored when you said I was doing them justice because the amount of nervous and happy pills (Smarties ;) I took was unbelievable.**

**movies798 **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your advice really helped me cope and keep moving forward. I'm sorry for your lost as well and I wish you with but nothing but happiness. Lmfao when I saw you're comment in the begging I practically cried tears of joy.**

**GleekPJOFreak**

**LMFAO I FREAKING LOVE YOU'RE ENTHUSIAM! I WAS WAITING FOREVER TO SEE HOW YOU'D REACT AND IT WAS PRICELESS. I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU'RE SO VERY WELCOME. THANK YOU SO FRIGGIN MUCH. IT WAS FABULOUS OF YOU TO REVIEW AND KEEP FAITH IN ME ALL THIS TIME. EVEN WITH THAT LOVE PM MESSAGE. YOU AWAKENED ME.**

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter **

**I know I still can't believe it either! I'm so pleased to know that you were so THRILLED to know that you loved the interaction between Dane and Kioyko (KANE? Dioyko? ;P)! I constantly went back and forth with both of them and Zane and Ellen, ugh! It was like my mind was going crazy.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Skyfall- Adele**

**Nicest thing- Kate Nash**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>THANKYOU ALL MY LOVES FOR THE SUPPORT, CONSTANT UPLIFTING PRAISES AND THE CYBER- FIMILARITY OF BEING HOME. I love you guys so much and all this goes ISES AND THE CYBER- FIMILARITY OF HOME. I love you guys so much and all this goes to you. <strong>SO overall did you like, love, hate, or felt neutral for this story? Would you read the third and final installment of this story? Do you even want me to write more? Is there anything you want me to add or delete in the story? Anything I forgot? Song choices/ request? Do you have a favorite couples or possible couples? Which character do you hate and love? Any suggestions or predictions? New characters seeing as some characters died or are going to die? Opppss… that's what I get for rambling and asking too much! Anyways on with the teaser for the possible third and final installment that shall be called HELD BY THE FATES HANDS. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jack and Khione huddle around the egg that rested on a bronze podium, watching the it with eagerness as it filled the cold ice room with human emotions such as lust, greed, and a million other feelings that aroused the two in a naughty manner.<strong>_

"_**When do you think it will be ready, my vile sweet snake?" Jack questioned as he held Khione and holding the slightly swelled stomach that held the start of life, from behind.**_

"_**Oh not soon enough my dear despicable snowflake, we still need that wretched dam girl!" Khione fumed as she caused a mini blizzard to appear in frustration.**_

"_**Pity" Jack Frost said as she looked up at Jack frost with enough lust to make even to vomit in disgust. "Why don't we do something to take the stress off of your mind?" She smiled rolling her eyes as she allowed Jack to clamp his lips down on her while his fingers wander and pulled the zipper to her dress down to do the naughty. **_

_**Indie eyes snapped wide open as she let out a breath of air and bolted upward in the crater of bloody bodies, remains of bones, and the smell of death her body was nestled in. She breathed out a sigh as she looked around coming to the conclusion to give in her desire and truly grant her wish.**_

"_**It's time go home." The image of her and Leo kissing under the milky twilight over loaded her senses as walked out of the rocky and sharp hole barefooted towards her motorcycle in the South American woods. The engine roared through the forest startling a few animals and people living nearby. After summoning a portal, Indie dispersed in a cloud of purple smoke and was on the outskirts of Long Island Sound. After a few miles, the glorious sight of Thalia pine tree filled Indie with a sense of home and joy that competed with the smile lighting up her face. **_

"_**Here I come, Mi Corazon."**_


End file.
